The GirlWhoLived
by PhoenixFire DragonLight
Summary: What if Harry Potter had been born Harriet Potter. What if her family knew the future and made plans before their death. How would the story unfold. Warning FemHarry/Ginny FemSlash! Rated M for Scenes of a Sexual Nature.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter, the characters from the book, the plot lines, or anything else. I have merely taken J.K. Rowling's Amazing work and warped it to fit my own imagination and uses.

A/N: Writer's Block is a bitch. I'm having a hard time getting the next few chapters of my Sam/Janet (SG1) and my Eryana/Arya (Inheritance Cycle) Stories written. This story was buzzing around my brain so I thought I would give it a go. Hopefully if I work on it for a little while my muse will return for my other stories.

As the title suggests this is an AU. Instead of Harry Potter you now have a FemHarry, Harriet, thought she will be referred to as Harry in the story. It is a Femslash, which means a Harry/Ginny paring. It is rated M so there will be Scenes of a Sexual Nature between our two Heroines and yes they are under age. If you don't like Don't read.

Also, I have changed plot lines and played with the age of the characters. Harry, Ginny, Neville, and Luna are all the Same age and a year older than Ron and Hermione and a year younger than the twins. Look out for the four to be super powerful and well trained.

Mention of some type of Soul bond between Harry/Ginny and a relationship between Luna/Neville. There is also Dumbledore Bashing so be ware.

Finally just FYI this story picks up in the groups 5th year, which I have made the tournament year. You will get a brief overview to begin with then you will learn the back story as you go but just so you know we are starting off in the middle of things.

One final note. Anyone has ever read any of my work knows how much I hate Angst. So don't expect a lot. This is mostly a **Fluff, Romance**, and little bit of Drama and action work. Feel free to review but no flames. I don't want them or need them. If you hate the story that much they click the red X in the top right hand.

Enjoy!

**The Story of Harriet Potter: The Girl-Who-Lived**

**Chapter 1**

Fifteen year old Harriet Potter, Harry to her friends, the girl-who-lived to her fans, sat on the hill overlooking the black lake at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her knees were drawn up and her arms were wrapped around them. Tears were silently streaming down her face as she tried to come to terms with the newest crappy thing in her life.

Her life had never been easy. Even before she was born there were many different things plaguing her future. A prophecy stating that either she or Neville Longbottom would be the one to destroy the Dark Lord sent both families into hiding. A year later the Potter family was betrayed by Peter Pettigrew and Lily and James Potter were killed. Harry was attacked and Voldermort temporarily destroyed.

Dumbledore tried to place Harry with her magic hating relatives, the Dursley's even though he knew what type of life he would be sentencing her too. Luckily other plans had been made and not even two weeks later she was taken by Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Minerva McGonagall and hidden. She was never reported missing and it would be nearly ten years before even Dumbledore realized she was gone.

The next ten years were spent in heavy training and very little contact with the outside world. Not out of desire but out of necessity. At the age of three Harry started reading; at the age of five she started learning the basics of magic and how to control her wandless magic. At six she was joined by three other extremely powerful children and they spent the next five years learning in private, away from Dumbledore's influence. By the time they were ten they were all master at Occlumency and Legilimency. They had all mastered Wordless and Wandless magic and all were trained in a wide range of topics such as: Muggle and Magical defense, Ancient Runes, Arithmicy, Transfiguration, Charms, and Potions. By the time they received their Hogwarts letters they were all Animagus. Luna became a Falcon and a Lion, Neville an Eagle and a Lion, While Ginny and Harry were a Panther, a Lion, and a Phoenix.

Harry could still remember the shock that Minerva showed when they all had multiple forms. She could still remember when the elder witch nearly collapsed when she and Ginny turned into Phoenixes and she could still recall the shock and the pain that she felt after transforming for the first time. As soon as she transformed back she collapsed, crying in pain and clutching her scar. They all watched in horror as a green mist erupted from it then disappeared while the famous lightning bolt scar faded into almost nothing. They latter learned that the piece of Voldermort's Soul that had attached its self to Harry's soul couldn't survive the purity of a phoenix.

Entering Hogwarts had been amazing for them all. They were finally able to meet others their age. While they understood why their life had been some isolated it was nice to finally have a change. They were all sorted into Gryffindor. The hat couldn't decide where to put them, but claimed that they all needed to be together, and he absolutely refused to separated Harry and Ginny, which worked well with them. The hat wanted to put them in the house of Merlin. It was a house for the chosen. It was said to only be used in times of great need when the world was in peril. but Harry knew that would draw too much attention to themselves. They weren't ready for that yet, so it was finally decided that they would go into the House the Dumbledore would expect Harry too. The four quickly founded a new Generation of Marauders and had more than one prank war with the twins. Unfortunately, not everything was peacefully.

Their first year was the easiest; they simply had to deal with Dumbledore and his followers trying to find out where Harry had been all this time and what she had been learning. Too bad for the head master that most of his 'people' were loyal to harry and her group. It was great fun to watch the old mad get so frustrated he nearly blew a fuse in the great hall.

Second year they were forced to stop Quirrell from getting the Sorcerer's Stone in an attempt to resurrect Lord Voldermort. Their third year they had to rescue a second year student, Hermione Granger, from the Chamber of Secrets and kill the Basilisk within. In their fourth year they had to deal with Peter Pettigrew who escaped Azkaban and came after Harry, kidnapping Ginny in the progress.

Harry couldn't help but think that it was too bad that this year couldn't have been, if not normal, at least as calm as the last few years. She whipped the tears from her eyes as she thought about what happened that very night. She had always hated her fame, hated people staring at her. She hated it all. So when her name came unexpectantly from the Goblet of Fire that evening she knew that she was in for a rough year. She couldn't handle the crowds, the cheering, and the people believing she had intentionally entered, so instead of going to the common room when they were dismissed she quietly slipped through the ground to the lake.

She knew that Ginny and their friends would find her eventually so she didn't even jump when a familiar pair of arms wrapped around her body. She knew those arms, this body as well as she knew her own. She knew it as a friend and a lover. She leaned back into Ginny's embrace and soaked up her warmth and comfort. Warm lips planted a soft kiss just below her ear before whispering softly. "Where have you been baby? I've been worried about you?"

"I couldn't face them, Gin." Harry Sobbed. "All of them celebrating me for something I didn't do or want." Ginny pulled her tighter into her body. "I'm scared Ginny." Harry Whispered brokenly. "I know we have been training for Ten years, but I'm scared. It's him, Gin. It's Voldermort."

Ginny simply gathered her larger partner into her arms and whispered softly in her ear, trying to easy her fears. "I love you, baby. I promise it will be alright. Forget what others say of think and simply concentrate on making it through this thing alive. I don't care if you win, but you better survive, Harriet Potter, because I need you in my life and in my arms."

Turning around Harry studied her lover. She loved her long, silky red hair, her deep brown eyes and the sprinkling of Freckles across her nose. She eventually brought her hand up to gently cup a soft cheek. "You are, without a doubt, the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." She ignored the blush staining Ginny's cheeks. "I love you, Ginevra Weasley and I want the world to know it. I want to spend my life with you. I want to marry you, have babies with you and grow old with you."

Ginny's only response was to wrap her hands in wavy black hair and pull Harry to her. Capturing her lips in a passion filled kiss. At some point they switched positions so that Ginny was straddling Harry's lap. Her hands still buried in long black hair and Harry's hands grasping her hips. The kiss was full of equal parts tenderness, love, passion and comfort. When they finally broke apart in order to breathe Harry pulled Ginny close. They took a moment or two to gather themselves before Ginny pulled back and cupped her lover's face.

"Someday, my love." The red head said quietly. Losing herself in piercing green eyes. "Someday this way will be over and you and I…we will have the life and the family that we both so desperately want." She leaned in and kissed Harry again gently. "We will live in Potter manor and we will raise our children with the same love and devotion we were raised. But first we have to make it through this war. So until that time comes we continue to do was we do best. We train and we fight."

Harry smiled at her lover, her best friend as her tears finally drying up and her eyes shining with laughter. "You never fail to amaze me, Gin. You always know how to help me, what to say. You are my reason for fighting, my reason for winning this war." There was a moment of heavy silence then Harry decided to bring things to a lighter level. Standing up she took Ginny's hand and asked. "So you know this Ball that goes with the tournament?" When Ginny nodded Harry continued, "Would you go with me…as my date?"

Ginny stood staring at her lover for a long time then finally asked, "You mean let the school, and since the school is full of Rumor Whores, the wizarding world know the truth. You want them to know that we are gay and that you and I are in fact dating."

Harry nodded, "But only if you are alright with it. Baby, I love you and I'm tired of hiding. I'm still scared of what the press might say or do, especially about you, but I don't want to hide. I don't want to lie, and I especially don't want to watch other's come on to you anymore. It takes everything thing that I have not to curse them when they do it. You are mine and I want them to know it." She gave the red head a rakish grin then added, "Think of it this way, my love. It can be the first in a long line of secrets that will be revealed in the years to come."

Ginny smiled as she stepped closer to her partner, molding their bodies together. "Mmmm…I love it when you get all jealous and protective on me." She kissed Harry gently on the neck, causing the taller girl to moan. "I am more than willing to tell the world that I belong to you and you to me, Ms. Potter." She kissed her again, sucking gently. "I don't care what anyone says, baby. We know the truth and that's what matters."

"How would your family feel about this?" Harry asked quietly. She was desperately trying to ignore her arousal, but heat kept flooding her body as Ginny sucked, licked, and nibbled on her neck. She unconsciously tilted her head to the side to give her more room.

"Mum and Dad love you and you know they have been our biggest supporters since we told them. They won't care. Percy is a prat whose opinion means nothing to me. Bill and Charlie won't care as long as I'm happy." She kissed her way to the other side.

"Are you happy?" Harry asked gently, suddenly seeking reassurance. She gasped and then moaned as Ginny bit down on her neck.

"Deliriously," the red head whispered before she continued her earlier train of thought. "The twins have already figured it out and obviously don't care." She worked her way back up to Harry's mouth. Ron's the only one who will care and that's because he fancies you." She teased the soft lips under hers with feather light kisses.

Harry captured her head in her hands and pulled back to look Ginny in the eyes. "He will just have to be upset then, because you are the ONLY one I will **EVER** want in my arms, my heart, my soul, or my bed. You are it for me Gin. I know people think we are crazy, that we are too young, but you are it. You are my all, my everything." Harry gently whipped away her lover's tears and kissed her tenderly. "I love you, Ginevra." She whispered softly before pulling away.

"I love you too, Harriet." Ginny said smiling then took Harry's hand, "Come on, my love. Let's go shock the Hell out of the tower and feed the rumor mill. Then I'm going to make love to you till you scream."

"I would love that, baby, but don't you think Luna would mind?" Harry teased her as she allowed Ginny to pull her back towards the school.

"Luna told me that she's staying in Neville's dorm tonight" Ginny answered, "so we can be as loud as we want. I wonder if I can make you scream loudly enough that they hear you through the silencing charms."

"I'm willing to try if you are, love." Harry laughed as she pulled her close. Allowing them to just enjoy each other's company as they walked.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN!

**Chapter 2**

Both ladies took a deep breath as the portrait of the fat lady swung open. They were barely able to take a step before they were knocked back by the laud applause and cheers. Harry just sighed and rolled her eyes as she and Ginny were pulled forward into the room. She wasn't sure which would be worse. Everyone celebrating her entrance or everyone cursing her for entering. There were few in the school who ever gave her any trouble, and most of them were some of the Slytherins her own age. As for everyone else, once the newness of being in school with the 'Girl-Who-Lived' wore off, they seemed content to treat her as just another student. With the a few exceptions they seemed to be able to move past her status and get to know her as a real person. She could only hope that they didn't turn their backs on her in belief that she cheated her way into the tournament.

Ginny kept a tight hold on her hand as they were surrounded on all sides by everyone trying to get close to harry. After several long minutes Ginny had enough and she knew Harry was uncomfortable with all of the attention. She allowed some of her power to leak out. "Move" she growled lowly. Everyone's fear of her famous temper coupled with her magic pushing them away allowed her to clear a path.

They all watched, some in amusement, others in resentment as Ginny led her lover over to one of the larger chairs. She gently pushed harry down and then sat directly in her lap. Arms loosely wrapped around Harry neck and Harry's automatically wrapped themselves around her waist. Everyone was silent for a moment before the twins broke it. "We knew it." They yelled together.

"We told Bill…" Fred continued

"…And Charlie that you two were together." Fred finished. They were both beaming at the two. Ginny simply ignored them as she scanned the rest of the room. Neville and Luna were smiling at them, but they had already known. Most of the students looked gob smacked or were throwing jealous look at them. Some of the younger muggle born students were looking at them in disgust, but Ginny paid them no head. She knew they would eventually come to except it as the rest of the wizarding world did.

Unlike with the Muggle world, it was not a taboo in their world. It was just what it was. It was just excepted as any other romantic match would be and how could it not be, when magic could give them everything that a regular couple could have. It wasn't unusual to find a homosexual couple married, or expecting a child. The Nobel families all dealt with it in different ways. In some of the families, like the Malfoy's or the Nott's, it wasn't uncommon for Married members to take extra lovers of the same sex. In their families matches were made with the blood purity in mind, there for love was not involved. However, to have a child out of wedlock would bring shame on their families so they took lovers who could not give them children without both parties participating in the magic.

To most, like the Potter's or the Longbottom's who weren't concerned with blood purity, it was just a simple way of life, dating back thousands of years. They didn't question it or look down on it; it simply was what it was.

Continuing her search of the room she finally spotted Hermione and her youngest sibling. It was quite obvious that Ron was torn between she same happiness that the rest of her family had for her and anger that his older sister was dating the girl that he fancied. Ginny sighed and leaned a little closer to Harry in comfort; she didn't want to see him hurt but knew that he would come around eventually. Hermione on the other had was alternating between glaring at Ron and joining the rest of the younger muggle borns at shooting disgusted looks at the couple.

Just to make sure that everyone got her point she leaned in and captured Harry's lips in a passionate kiss, ignoring all the cat calls and whistles. She moaned softly when Harry pulled her close and kissed her back. Finally breaking away to pull in some much needed air she looked over her shoulder back at the room, "Anyone got a problem with it?" she growled at them, quite aware she had just laid claim to Harry and that the taller girl had gladly let her.

They quickly moved away, shaking their heads. Even those who did have a problem weren't stupid enough to mention it. Neville, Luna, and the twins all converged on the couple and Harry could see Ron hovering slightly in the background. She exchanged a look with Ginny, communicating silently. When her lover nodded, Harry looked over at the other two New Marauders and when they nodded in agreement she stood bringing Ginny with her. "Let's go somewhere else to talk. Somewhere we can't be overheard." She led the way towards the portrait hole but paused to look over at Ron. "Are you coming, little bro?" she asked quietly. She knew Ron was hurt but she wanted him to understand where he stood.

They younger red head studied her for a moment then nodded and followed them. She led the group of seven out of the common room, ignoring Hermione's rants about breaking the rules, and down the hallway. As they approached the Statue of Godric Gryffindor at the end of the hall the three brothers were all shocked when it sprang aside and allowed Harry to access a staircase. She stepped back to allow the other's to go first. After a short trip up Neville whispered a password and the wall opened to allow them entrance to a grand common room.

"Have a seat guys, we have a lot to discuss." Ginny told them before calling out, "Winky, Dobby." As she sat on Harry's lap. All three Weasley boys jumped in surprise as two house elves appeared.

"Mistress Ginny called." They said bowing.

She smiled kindly at the two elves, "Will you guys please bring us some drinks and some snacks."

The two elves snapped their fingers and a tray of cookies appeared along with a tray of glasses and pumpkin juice. "Will Mistress Ginny or Mistress Harry require anything else?" Winky asked.

Harry spoke this time. "Winky will you go to Minerva and tell her that we will need to speak with the Legion Sunday night." Once she disappeared she addressed Dobby. "Dobby, will you please take a message to Ranok and Griphook, then the Bane and Ronan. Tell them that the time has come and that I request their presence in 9 days time in the Glen of Merlin."

Dobby bowed low. "It will be my honor Mistress Harry." With that he vanished.

The three guests were all looking stunned. Finally Fred spoke, all trace of his usual manner gone and his tone completely serious. "What's going on here? What is this place? And why do the Hogwarts house elves take order from you guys?"

Harry sighed softly as she pulled Ginny closer. "I will explain it all to you, but first I need a Wizards Oath from each of you promising never to speak to anyone about any of this without permission from Ginny, Neville, Luna or me."

They all looked at each other for a moment before Fred took out his wand and said, "I, Fredrick Gideon Weasley, swear on my honor and magic as a Wizard that I will never reveal what I hear tonight without the direct permission from Harriet Potter, Ginevra Weasley, Luna Lovegood, or Neville Longbottom." There was a flash of light and Fred put his wand on the table. George and Ron quickly followed suit.

Once they were finished Ginny leaned forward and picked up two glasses of juice. Handing one to Harry she said, "You might as well help yourselves, we will be here for a while." As they dug in she continued. "So shall where shall we start? With Fred's questions or from the beginning?"

"To answer Fred's questions." Harry said, knowing that the answer would raise more questions. "This place is the Founders study and the house elves take order from me because I am the last heir of the founders and from Ginny because she is my soul mate."

"Wait, what do you mean you are descended from the founders?" Ron asked, "The only know descendent left is You Know Who."

"Call him by his name Ron." Neville advised. "Don't give Voldermort more power by playing his games; he wants you to be afraid of him."

"Voldermort is not the last descendent and even if he was he lost the right to call himself the magical heir of Slytherin the night he tried and failed to kill me." Harry answered and when she saw their confused looks she explained. "What most people don't know is that Salazar Slytherin wasn't the one to begin the campaign against Muggles that was his youngest son. Slytherin himself never left the school, never betrayed the other founders, and never hated muggle born students"

"So how does that make you a descendent of all the founders?" George asked.

"While Tom Riddle, or Voldermort as he is now called, is descended from a squib that was the descendent of the youngest Son. My mother, and there for myself, was descended from the line of the Oldest Son and his Marriage to Helga Hufflepuff's Daughter. Her parents were killed when she was little and she taken and placed with the Dursley's for her protection."

"While they were both heirs of Slytherin, Riddle was the magical heir." Ginny continued when Harry paused, "But the night that he attached Harry and failed to kill her, he lost that position. Now Harry is the magical heir of Slytherin along with the other founders."

"So how are you related to Gryffindor and Ravenclaw?" Fred asked

"Through my dad." Harry told them. "Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw were married. When their children started attending the school they changed the kid's last name to Potter in order to keep their relation a secret."

They waited patiently for the three to come to terms with what they were being told. While they waited Harry pulled Ginny closer to her. Ginny in response snuggled into Harry's embrace and allowed herself to be held. She gave a sigh of contentment when Harry kissed her softly on the head. Catching the movement George asked, "What did you mean when you called Ginny your soul mate Harry? It's that just a fairy tale?"

Luna laughed softly, "Most of what you have heard is false. Soul mates can't share thoughts, they don't talk in their minds, they aren't automatically married, but they are connected."

"In what way?" Ron asked softly. It was clear that he was still struggling with the fact that his sister was with the girl he wanted.

"It's hard to explain, Ron." Ginny said softly. "I'm closer to Harry than I ever have been or ever will be with anyone else. We are so attuned to each other that we do know what the other is feeling at all times, and we do know where the other is or if they are in trouble." She paused unsure of how to continue. So much of it was just too personal and the rest just so hard to make others understand.

Harry picked up for her lover, "I've known for most of my life that I had some type of connection with your sister Ron. It just took us a while to understand what it was that we were feeling. All I can really say is that I know, without a single shred of doubt, that Ginny is the only one that I will ever be with. No one, **NO ONE**, could ever take her place. It's just not possible."

There was another pause before Neville spoke, "We really need to move on past this, there is much more to cover."

Harry simply nodded in agreement and took another drink before she continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN!

A/N: This chapter has not been checked by a beta for errors. if you see any huge ones feel free to PM me and I'll correct them. Enjoy!

**Chapter 3**

"Alright, let's start from the beginning." She looked at the three people she considered her brothers, "A person's magical ability is determined by the size of their magical core, yes?" When they nodded she continued, "the smaller the core the weaker the witch or wizard. Most that are magical are born with a normal size core, some above or below average. Then there are some like Dumbledore, Flamel, Voldermort, Merlin, or the founders who are both with extremely large cores. Neville, Ginny, Luna, and I are in this category."

Ron interrupted before she could continue, "You can't possible believe that you are as powerful as Dumbledore."

Harry pulled Ginny closer to keep her from cursing her younger brother, "Actually if I was forced to compare us to known Witches and Wizards I would have to say that these three are as strong as or stronger than the founders."

"What about you, Harry?" Fred asked the awe clear in his voice.

Ginny smiled at her girlfriend, "Don't be so shy, baby. You are a great witch and you should be proud of your power, I am." She kissed her gently then turned to her brothers. "She's stronger than Merlin ever was."

"Why does no one know this?" George asked in complete shock.

"Why would they?" Luna countered.

Neville nodded in agreement, "Why would any of us want the attention that would bring? We have worked hard to hide out true power and are just lucky that the ministry was not allowed to check our core when we were born."

"Unfortunately, they will know soon enough. We won't be able to hide for much longer." Harry sighed before continuing with her story. "Before I was born there was a prophecy made stating that either Neville or myself would be the one to destroy Voldermort and he would mark the one as his equal. He chose me, mainly because he believed me to be a half-blood like he is." She took a drink then continued, "What very few people are aware of. What Dumbledore didn't even know, was that my mother was a seer and had her own vision shortly before I was born. She saw four people born within two weeks or each other who would not only have the ability to finally defeat the Dark Lord, but the help right the wrongs that plague our world. She knew that I…that we would need support and that we would need training. She knew who we were and even that Gin and I would be together." She had to pause to gather herself. It always hurt to speak of her parents. Ginny laid her head on Harry's shoulder and offered her silent comfort.

Luna continued to give Harry a few minutes. "Albus Dumbledore is a great man and powerful wizard, but he is also a conniving manipulative bastard. He is blinded by his own power and his own vision for the future. To protect us from his influences James and Lilly formed a group call the Phoenix Legion. A group that was charged with not only our protection from the Dark Lord, but also from Dumbledore and with training us and preparing us to meet our destiny."

Neville picked up the story, "They contacted those they knew they could trust: our parents, Minerva McGonagall, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin and told them everything. They knew that Dumbledore planned of sending both my family and the Potters into hiding so they turned to their friends for help in making the plans."

"That explains why you were gone so much as a kid." Fred said, "I always wondered where you were every day."

"I bet Mum and Dad loved hearing all about your future before you were even born. To know that you were going to be one of the saviors of our world, and to even know who your were destined to love." George laughed softly.

Ginny smiled at her older brothers, "Apparently they accepted it rather easily."

Harry kissed her head before she continued, "after Mum shared her vision with them and they agreed to support us against Dumbledore they started on the arrangements. We were to be trained at Potter Manor as soon as we turned Six. We would be together Six days a week from seven in the morning until five in the afternoon. Things didn't quite work out the way they wanted. My parents were betrayed by Peter Pettigrew and Voldermort found our cottage at Godric's Hallow where we were in hiding until the time to move to the Manor."

"Why didn't you hide at the Manor to begin with?" Ron interrupted to ask.

"Because they were also a part of the Order of the Phoenix. A secret group formed by Dumbledore charged with fighting Voldermort. Dumbledore was the one to tell them and the Longbottom's of the prophecy and was the one to suggest that they go into hiding. No one knows of Potter Manor and they knew Dumbledore would insist on knowing where they were hiding. So to protect its secret until it was needed they agreed to his in the Cottage at Godric's Hallow."

Harry swallowed her emotions as Ginny held her closely, "Once we were betrayed, Mum and Dad killed and Voldermort temporarily ripped from his body Dumbledore attempted to send me to my Mum's relatives, people who would have abused me mentally, emotionally, and most likely physically.

"Why would he do that?" Fred's voice was laced with anger.

"Most likely to ensure that Harry would grow up unloved and desperate for compassion." Luna said softly. "That way he could guarantee Harry's trust of him and easy manipulation."

"After a couple of weeks Remus and Minerva managed to get Sirius a trial and once he was cleared of all charges the three arranged for my kidnapping. They took me into hiding at Potter Manor. The best thing was that Dumbledore was fooled by his own foolishness. He never actually managed to place the blood wards since I shared no blood with the Dursley's, he only thought he had. He never questioned that he could fail and so he never knew I wasn't living there until it was time for the letters to go out before our first year." Harry paused briefly and then continued, "I was raised by Sirius and Remus, and Minerva spent even summer there as well. When I was six I was joined by Ginny, Luna, and Neville for training."

She allowed that to be the end of her story and they all waited in silence for the other's to begin to ask questions.

After a long silence Fred asked, "What are you trained in?"

Ginny have them the trade make Weasley grin, "Wandless and Wordless magic, Occlumency and Legilimency, Animagus, Magical and Muggle Self Defense, Swordsmanship, DADA, Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, Ancient Ruins, Arithmicy, Wards, and of course we had several classes in pranking from the remaining Marauders."

"You're the New Marauders." The twins nearly shouted. The four simply smirked.

"Why are you telling us?" Ron cut in to their fun, "Aren't you afraid that Dumbledore, Snape, or someone will take it from our minds?"

Harry shrugged, "Not really. Snape and most of the professors are associates of the Legion. As for Dumbledore…The twins are natural Occlumenist and the oath you all took places a shield around the information. All the Headmaster will find, if he should try and look, will be a not so nice message from me."

"As for why we are telling you." Harry continued, "You are family and I want the twins to join the Legion. They turn 17 in two weeks."

"And why can't I join." Ron demanded his anger showing. "I make better grades than they do."

"Grades have nothing to do with this." Ginny countered. "You are only 14 and you have a problem controlling your temper. You will be allowed to train along with the rest when we start the New Hogwarts Legion, but you cannot join the Phoenix Legion until you are 17."

"You are all 15 and they let you join." Ron protested.

Harry sighed, "They didn't let us join, Ron. We are the Leaders."

"Now be honest Harry." Neville smirked, "You are the Leader and we are your generals."

"Whatever, Nev." Harry waved an indifferent hand, "The point is that I have final say and I do not believe you are ready to Join Ron." Sighing she looked over at the youngest sibling, "I love you like a brother Ron, but you still have a lot of maturing to do." Holding up her hand she forestalled his protest. "You are lazy at times, you rely on other's to help you, and you have to be forced to take insinuative on something as simple as your homework. If you can't even do that for yourself what makes you think you will be able to train. You believe that anyone who is not in your house is less than you. You are quick to anger and quick to cast blame for your own mistakes."

Harry looked at him and she could see him fighting his temper. "Even now you want to lash out. Can you honestly say you think you are mature enough to handle everything that is coming when you can't even handle honest criticism from someone who considers you family? Can you look beyond what you believe to what is true? Can you look beyond house and family affiliation and see someone for who they truly are."

When he didn't answer Harry sighed again, "You are like a little brother to me Ron, but until you can show me that you are mature and responsible I won't let you join us."

Ron simply nodded his head in understanding. Then straightening us he squared his shoulders and asked, "When does the Hogwarts Legion start training?"

"The HL will begin meeting in one month." Harry Said, "I will let you know when and where, but this is a complete secret so no one must know."

"Harry." Fred interrupted her, "Why are you doing this?"

"Because even though we don't know exactly why or how my name got entered we do know that Voldermort was the one who ordered my name entered into this tournament." She answered. Her voice full of power and determination. "He wants me in this tournament for some scheme of his and I'm not sure we can stop it. Eventually he will find a way to return to his body and I want everyone prepared for when that happens."

"Any more questions?" Ginny asked trying to change the subject. It scared her to think about why her lover was entered and what might be waiting for her.

"Yeah" George said, "I've got one. What are your Animagus forms? What are you Marauders names and will you teach us?"

Instead of answering the four stood up and cycled through their forms. When they sat down Harry spoke, "Neville is Talon, Luna is Wisdom, Ginny is Firefly, and I'm Firelight."

"We will teach you," Ginny said, "But it is a complete secret and you must join us for our morning workouts and Ron you must learn Occlumency."

"Will you teach Hermione?" Ron asked. He frowned when his sister and Harry exchanged glances. "You don't like her or what?" He was trying to control his anger.

"It's not that we don't like her Ron…" Luna started but was interrupted by Harry.

"I neither like nor dislike her Ron." Harry's words were low and intense, "I don't trust her. She cares too much about the rule and respects Dumbledore too much. If it can't be found in a book it must be wrong. She can't or won't understand that the Magical world is different from the Muggle world. I'm not saying all the differences are right, but things are different here and she needs to learn to understand that. She would betray us to the headmaster so fast that you head would spin if we invited her join. She's a smart witch with average magical power, but she needs to learn to think more with her heart and less with her brain."

Seeing her brother's anger Ginny added, "Ron, by the end of this year things will be changing. The world will know who we are and that Voldermort is not yet dead. When that happens the HL will be open to everyone, but until then it must remain a secret, I hope you can understand that."

Ron simply nodded his head causing Harry to sigh in relief, "Alright if there aren't any more questions…" she started to say but the twins but her off.

"Actually, Harriet…" Fred started

"…or should we call you Sis…" George continued,

"…we have a question for you…"

"How long have you and…"

"…Gin-Gin been together?"

Harry scowled and pulled her scowling girlfriend closer. "I wouldn't call her that guys. She hates it and could kick your ass in an instant." She smiled when they paled.

"So when did you get together?" Ron asked to try and save his brothers.

"Yeah we have a bet with Bill and Charlie on it." Fred said

"That and the rest of the school." George added.

Harry scowled. She hated it when people gossiped about her and really hated it when they did so about Ginny. Sensing her lover's anger Ginny turned to hiss her. It was long and gentle and they only pulled away when someone cleared their throat. "Ginny smiled and stroked her face. "Don't worry Ms. Potter. By tomorrow night everyone will know you belong to me and me to you. I love you, baby."

Harry smiled and leaned in for another kiss but then frowned when Fred and George coughed impatiently. Turning to them she playfully glared and the others giggled. "What's the pool up to?"

"500 gallons." Fred supplied causing Neville to whistle.

"Right." Harry said smirking, "Ask me again when it's 1000." She laughed at their faces. "Come on" She said standing up. "It's time we get back. It's late and I wouldn't be surprised to find McGonagall waiting for us."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN!

Warning! This chapter contains scenes of a sexual nature between two underage women. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ…you been warned.

**Chapter 4**

Harry was correct. They did find Professor McGonagall waiting in the empty common room, but instead of yelling as the twins and Ron expected she pulled Harry into a tight hug. The three Weasley boys were shocked to see her stern mask fall only to be replaced by concern and fear. When she released her she held Harry at arm's length. "Are you alright?"

Harry smiled, thought it was slightly forced. She spoke softly, "I'm fine grandma. I swear it will be alright."

Minerva looked between Harry and Ginny who stepped up to her lover's side. "It's happening isn't it? It's time?"

Harry nodded. "Yes it is." Was all she said and Minerva sighed and turned her attention to the three Weasleys. "Since you were out with two prefects." She pointed to Ginny and Neville. "You were within compliance of school rules. I suggest you go on up to bed." The three quickly left and she turned to the remaining four. "I'll take care of everything else. I've told Molly and Arthur to expect the news to be in the prophet tomorrow and I have Sirius and Remus making contact with our source. The rest can wait you all need to get to bed."

Once she left and they wished the others good night, Ginny took Harry's hand and led her upstairs to their dorm. It consisted of two beds. One for Luna and one that Ginny and Harry shared. Others might find them too young but Ginny and Harry knew differently. They went at the pace their hearts set and never looked back. Partly due to their bond and partly to the way their lives where they knew that they were more mature than other's their age. Therefore they felt nothing was wrong with showing it to each other physically.

Neither of them spoke as they slowly undressed each other, they never broke eye contact until they were standing before each other completely bare. Harry reached out and cupped a soft cheek in her hand. "You are so very beautiful, my love." She whispered as she bent down to capture her lips in a deep kiss. When she finally broke the kiss Harry picked her smaller partner up in her arms before laying her gently on their bed.

Ginny watched as Harry stared at her with love and desire shining in her emerald eyes before she crawled up on the bed and over her body. Reaching out she helped pull her larger lover down to her. Both hissing at the sensation of flesh joining with flesh.

"My baby," Harry whispered as she brought her head down and slowly kissed the woman beneath her. She released her lips by a mere inch and looked into the deep brown eyes. "I love you," she added and kissed her once more lengthening the kiss. She released her again. "Let me show you how much." The next kiss lasted long heartbeats until Ginny needed a breath.

She panted out softly as Harry found the familiar territory of Ginny's neck. She nibbled and kissed a path up to her jaw line. "Harry..." Ginny whispered as the green eyes locked with hers. "Please, baby. Make love to me. "

She lowered herself a little closer noting that Ginny arched up a little at the movement and that her soul mate was burning with desire. "You are the only lover I will ever need," she whispered in one ear as she nibbled on the lobe of it.

Ginny let out a slight gasp at the tender touch of Harry's teeth. "Show me how much you love me, my love. Show me how much you desire me."

Harry leaned down sliding her hands beneath Ginny's bare back letting them rest on the bed as she slid their two bodies completely together. She moved them up far enough to cup the back of Ginny's head and tangled her fingers in the red hair as she gently pushed a strong thigh between Ginny's legs, smiling deep as she was allowed the room.

With a gentle shift upwards she stroked her thigh against Ginny's center and the smaller woman gasped with the sensation that tore through her whole body. She repeated the stroke to have her soul mate tremble beneath her as she lightly forced Ginny's head back arching her smooth neck to be taut making her breasts press upward into her as she licked and kissed the firm muscles down to the spot between her breast and her collarbone.

Ginny grasped Harry's strong arms as the pace increased. "Harry..." she whispered out in a husky breath as she arched back harder wanting more of Harry's strength against her.

Harry kissed and nibbled her way down slowly not missing an inch of sweet soft skin until she could bury her face between two beautiful breasts. Harry was breathing hard herself as she slowed down, her thigh moving smoothly against Ginny as juices flowed to create an easy pace.

Callused hands slid from Ginny's hair and moved from beneath her to reverently cup the pale globes waiting for attention. Gently her thumbs reached out and rubbed the hard nipples and Ginny cried out softly arching up hard. "Harry," came a strangled response. The grip on her arms tightened as Harry stimulated Ginny until she was ready to scream.

Letting go Harry raised herself up enough to continue pumping with long smooth strokes as she lowered herself enough to capture a nipple between her lips. It was enough to push her over the edge as Ginny cried out to the heavens as she came. Her whole body tightened as Harry didn't let go with her mouth and she dug her thigh in harder and faster as Ginny moved with her, breathing harder as her mind seemed to soar into the stars.

Ginny came down from the most blissful and heavenly place she could ever have imagined as Harry slowed down. Both of them covered in sweat. Harry kissed her way up to take her mouth. Ginny wrapped her arms about her neck and held her close. Slowly they backed off with small kisses until they looked each other in the eye.

"Harry... that was..," Ginny stopped when she couldn't describe it in words, only to run her fingers lovingly over the smooth, tan cheek above her.

The dark headed woman smiled. "I know you know me better than to think that is all I will give you tonight" Ginny's eyes went a little wide with arousal. Harry chuckled wickedly as she kissed her way down her soul mate's body. "I'm not nearly done with you yet, my beloved," she warned her between kisses.

Ginny lifted her head enough to see Harry pay attention to each breast making Ginny moan, but gradually move down her body. She swallowed as Harry's hands stroked her hips and felt her hot breath and tongue licking their combined juices off her stomach and she laid her head back down knowing that just like every other time they had made love, Harry would not stop until she was completely satisfied.

Harry love the way Ginny's abdomen tensed with each lick of the salty moisture. She moved further sliding her body between Ginny's thighs forcing them to separate to fit her shoulders between until she was nestled firmly between them. Glancing up she saw her lover reach each hand into the sheets and make a fist around them and hold on tight.

Smelling the scent of passion Harry leaned down to take her first lick between moist folds, moaning as Ginny's whole body clenched at the feeling and strong thighs gripped her shoulders tight wanting to bring them together. Harry looked up to see Ginny wasn't even watching, her whole body focused on what she was doing. She smiled as she puckered her lips and blew over the bundle of nerves and Ginny gasped in surprise and half lifted herself up to see. Harry inhaled and took the nub between her teeth and Ginny lost any strength to keep herself up with that as she let herself back down with a small thud onto their bed.

It only lasted a few moments then the lips were gone and Ginny groaned deeply with the loss. Gently Harry took her legs and put them up over her shoulders so Ginny was more comfortable as she cradled firm, round buttocks in her hands when she saw Ginny shiver with anticipation. "Ginny?" Ginny took in a deep breath and shivered again. "beloved?"

"Oh… Harry…" Ginny got out. She loved how Harry always wanted to make sure she was ready. That she was alright whit what they were doing, no matter how much time passed. It always made her feel so precious, but she was desperate for her lover's touch. "Please…"

Harry heard the sweet sound of desire in Ginny's voice. She was ready for this as much as Harry was. Harry slid one hand up just enough to allow her thumb to stroke Ginny's clit and the smaller woman's hips arched up as she heard the strangled plea again.

"Harry…"

With that Harry lowered her head and caressed her moist folds with soft lips barely touching. Ginny thrust up wanting her mouth fully on her. Harry backed off far enough until Ginny settled back and she repeated her tease a few times more until Ginny realized that it was Harry's way or no way. She gave in with a whimper.

Harry smiled as she focused on bringing Ginny such great pleasure the night would never be forgotten. Harry slid a few fingers deep inside her lover connecting them in the way that made they both feel completely whole. Ginny's grip in the sheets tightened but the rest of her lost control as her soul mate combined their eternal love with her scream of passion igniting the air about them.

Harry kissed Ginny's sensitive flesh and moved back up curling her body possessively about her soul mate's. Ginny turned into her and let the tremors that coursed through her slowly subside.

"Are you alright, baby?" Harry whispered to her as her lover caught her breath.

Ginny had tears in her eyes as she rested her hands on Harry's abdomen. "Yes," she replied back softly. "Harry. I never dreamed that it would be so powerful. It seems like every time we make love it just keeps getting better and better. Every time is more powerful than before."

Harry smiled at her. "It would never be this way if I was with anyone else. You…We together, our love for each other, are the reason it's so wonderful."

Ginny nodded, understanding. "Now I believe I promised to make you scream tonight" she felt the need shiver through her soul mate's body.

Harry smiled fondly at her. "Touch me, Ginny. Please I need you to touch me."

Harry gasp as delicate fingers found their way down between them to a very sensitive spot. "Ginny," she said hungrily as she swallowed deeply groaning as the talented fingers found more sensitive flesh. "Please, my love I need to feel your touch."

Ginny nodded as she felt Harry tremble beneath her gentle but wandering touch. "And I need to touch you, baby" With any strength she had left she got Harry onto her back and she straddled her larger partner as Harry's hands rested on her hips. Leaning over she kissed one nipple then the other then rested on her as she kissed her lips and Harry hummed with delight. "I have much to repay you for, baby." she said as she kissed her again. "Many pleasures that I wish to return to you."

Harry let out a whimper as Ginny began to kiss her way down the woman's throat to her breast. "Please, my baby." All she could do was beg.

Ginny worked her way down her soul mate's neck, licking the salty flesh; she moaned when strong hands gripped her hips and pulled her closer. Pressing downward, she painted her lover's tight stomach with her juices and heard Harry gasp. Nipping the skin before her, she sucked until Harry was whimpering and pushing her hips against her. Moving her lips to Harry's ear, she whispered to her. "I love you Harry." Tears filled her eyes to trail down her cheeks and drip onto her lover's body; she lifted her head and looked into tear filled green eyes. "I love you Harriet Potter, with all my heart."

They kissed slowly, determined to show what was in their hearts and souls. Ginny loved every inch of flesh with her lips and tongue; she paused before teasing hardened nipples with the tip of her tongue. Cupping her lover's breasts, she ran her tongue in the valley between and grinned when Harry whimpered and pulled her head closer. "You are so beautiful, so soft. It never fails to amaze me how blessed I am to be with you" She moved further down Harry's body leaving kisses in her wake. When she stopped at Harry's mound, she inhaled her arousal and moaned deeply.

Harry sat up in the bed and pulled Ginny to her, she kissed her deeply, exploring her mouth with her tongue and then sucking on the warm wet muscle until they broke for air. Her arousal flowed from between her swollen nether lips to soak into the sheets; she gasped when smaller fingers brushed through her curls and explored her wetness. Falling back on the bed, she opened her thighs wider and cried out when she felt lips touch swollen lips with her fingers, Ginny licked her lover slowly of intoxicating juices and moaned when Harry thrust against her. Taking her time to explore the silky wet flesh, she stopped and circled the pulsing center with the tip of her tongue. Pushing forward, she felt tight muscles flutter and juices flow forth to cover her chin. A deep moan came from both woman and then whimpers from Harry when Ginny licked and sucked on her engorged clit. She felt her body tensing and a fire roar through her veins and set her on fire, she thrust her hips against her lover's mouth and cried out with her first orgasm of the night. No sooner had the tremors tamed than she felt Ginny slip a finger part way inside her still twitching center."Ginny…Please my love…don't stop!" She sat up and tried to force Ginny to go deeper. Grabbing onto her lover's shoulder's, she dug her fingers into her flesh and sobbed out her declaration. "I love you Ginny…please." Ginny ran her tongue across her lover's center and then flicked the tip across the area between her center and clit. Slipping her finger in and out with a slow pace, she brought Harry back up to the pinnacle before using the flat of her tongue on her clit. When she felt her going over the edge, she pushed her finger all the way in. Harry screamed her release as a soul searing orgasm over took her and tossed her into space. Her juices shot out and covered her lover's lips and chin to drip into the sheets. Ginny thrust her hips into the bed and cried out with her own climax, with each spasm her juices flowed from her and soaked the sheets and the insides of her thighs.

Breathless and exhausted, she crawled up her lover's body and collapsed on top of her heaving body and held onto her lover as they drifted off to sleep. Each time they awoke, they made slow fulfilling love until the evening came and went and the sun touched their bodies in the early morning.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN!

**A/N: The closer we get to the new year the more mixed up my schedule becomes. I hate to say it, but until the first of the year I wouldn't expect regular updates. I'll try but no promises. Also this chapter has not been checked for errors. I'm still working on corrections to all the chapters posted so far and will begin uploading them soon, I hope. Thanks to those who have comment. I appreciate it. Also I want to remind everyone that is mainly a Romance/Fluff story with a little action and plot thrown in. **

Warning! This chapter contains scenes of a sexual nature between two underage women. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ…you been warned.

**Chapter 5**

It was late in the next day when Harry woke. The curtains were still pulled shut around her bed but she could tell be the shadows being cast on the ceiling that it had to be close to dinner time. She stretched slightly trying not to wake the beautiful angel curled up against her side. She smiled and looked down at her girlfriend as the red head murmured something in her sleep and moved closer to Harry's body. Reaching down Harry ran her hand gently along the bare leg thrown over her own. Trailing gentle fingers up to the top of her thigh. When she felt Ginny shift again she stopped her movements and simply contented herself with holding her naked lover close.

Letting her eyes travel over Ginny's body she was once again amazed that this wonderful, beautiful woman wanted to be with her. Sometimes she could barely believe that she was lucky enough to have Ginny love her as deeply as she did. She had loved Ginny for as long as she could remember, and while they were close with Neville and Luna, she knew that she and Ginny were always exceptionally close. She hadn't lied when she told Ginny's brother's that it had taken them a while to realize and come to terms with how they truly felt.

She could remember all the months she had spent during their third year fighting her growing attraction to her friend. First her feelings had changed and then the dreams had started. She was so confused at first. She was open with herself to admit that she was surprised to be dreaming about another girl, but not upset by it. No it was the fact that she was dreaming about Ginny that had confused her and terrified her. She was so scared of ruining their friendship. Ginny had meant so much to her that she was afraid to admit what was happening for fear of scaring her away. She later realized that Ginny was having the same problem. If it hadn't been for that Basilisk…She forced her thoughts to trail off. Knowing if she thought too much about it her anger would wake her lover.

Brushing a piece of red hair out of Ginny's face and gently tracing the smattering of freckles along her nose and cheeks she remembered to reaction that Ginny's parents and her Guardians had when they had sat them down a few days after their third year and explained to them the change in their relationship. Neither were sure what to expect but it wasn't the all out laughter that they got. She can still remember Minerva calming down enough to blurt out, "We thought you would never figure it out." Before losing herself into laughter at their looks of shock. It took a while for them to calm down enough to explain that their future had been part of the vision that Lily Potter had. Both Ginny and Harry were upset that the adults had withheld this from them when they were telling them about the rest of it, but after Molly explained that they wanted the girls to make their own decision on the matter and not be influenced but what they thought was expected of them they calmed down.

She blushed remembering the talk that Molly and Minerva had with them next. They all knew that they didn't have to worry about an unplanned pregnancy, but the adults wanted them to understand the significance and the repercussions of having sex for the first time. They made the girls promise to not to rush into anything. Harry smiled gently in remembrance of their own conversation in the matter. They had agreed to take things slow and go at the pace that their hearts set. It wasn't always easy but they managed to wait until the end of the next year.

After Wormtail managed to get the drop on Ginny and kidnap her things changed. Harry had been so scared when she realized what had happened, terrified for Ginny's safety. She knew that something major had to be wrong or Ginny would have simply used her Phoenix powers and flamed away. They finally found her beaten, bound, and wearing a pair of power suppressing manacles. For that alone Harry still owed Wormtail and terrible death. That night, after Ginny had been released for the hospital wing they made love for the first time and they had never looked back since.

Harry was pulled from her musings by the sound of their dorm room door opening. After a moment Luna pulled back the curtains around their bed with a soft chuckle. "You two really know how to make the rumor mill run wild." Luna said softly sitting down on the edge of the bed. "You two are the talk of the school, especially since you haven't been seen since last night."

Harry shrugged and pulled a sleeping red head up with her, making sure they were both fully covered by the sheets. She knew that Luna had seen it all before, but that didn't stop her from being protective of her lover's privacy. "Has there been anything in the Prophet about it?" She asked quietly.

Luna shook her head, "Just an article about you being the Hogwarts champion. They were blaming Dumbledore and Fudge for allowing it to happen. Some students were quoted saying they were curious on how your name got entered since they were sure you didn't enter yourself."

Harry felt Ginny's hand rubbing her stomach soothingly as she gave a relieved sigh as some of her previous worries disappeared. At least it seemed like some of her fellow students had the good sense not to blame her.

"Who wrote the article?" Ginny asked in a sleepy voice.

"Rita" Luna smirked, "which means Sirius got to her first."

"As long as she writes what I want, then she can have exclusive rights to interview me." Harry said, "But is she steps one toe out of line I will squash her like the bug that she is."

Luna simply nodded, "Minerva passed me a message saying the meeting was organized and that it would take place at headquarters at eight tomorrow night." As she stood up she added, "She also suggested that you two make an appearance at dinner."

"mmm…"Ginny streatched, "give us half an hour…" she paused as she felt Harry's warm skin on hers, "…better make it an hour to get ready and we will meet you and Nev in the common room."

Luna just laughed as she left them to get washed and dressed. Harry leaned down and captured her lover's lips in a heated kiss. Mentally turning on the shower in the bathroom, she picked up the smaller woman and carried her to the shower. Placing her under the warm water Harry took her time washing her love.

Ginny just smiled as Harry's soapy hands glided over her muscular back and moved her red hair to one side, then dropped down to cup her fleshy globes. A warm tongue licked from the base of the smooth neck up to a perfect ear. The small woman tilted her head to the side to give her lover more access. The large hands traveled in front of the small woman and started pinching and squeezing her nipples into hard peaks. One hand released her breast and traveled down to play in wet curls as the red head started to pant. She couldn't believe how fast Harry made her passion rise. It never failed to amaze her just how wonderful it felt to be loved by the beautiful woman behind felt her girlfriend's wet center against her rear end. Harry's hand momentarily left Ginny's breast to open herself on the woman's round behind. Then she returned to tease the stiff nipples with her fingers and palm. She slid her long fingers back and forth along Ginny's already swollen need, and massaged her throbbing bundle with her Ginny could do was moan. Her desire for her lover was becoming unbearable, she panted out her plea. "Please Harry . . . inside . . . now . . . please." Harry gave her lover what she needed. She entered her with two fingers in one smooth motion. Ginny held on to Harry's forearm with both of her small hands. Harry's other hand was still stimulating the heaving breast, while she slowly licked and suckled the elegant neck. Harry was rocking against the smaller woman from behind. She didn't know what came over her. They had never been with eachother like this before. But, it just seemed natural to her…familiar…primal even. Ginny was riding the long fingers that were buried deep inside of her and holding onto the powerful forearm.

Ginny's panting came in shorter spurts. Her pelvis moved faster making the fingers push deeper inside of her and the thumb rubbed harder against her clit. She could hear her lover's erratic breathing behind her and could feel the copious amounts of thick wetness spreading over her behind, she knew Harry was close too. They both sped up and knew they were going over together. Ginny came hard and kept saying "I love you Harry. Oh Merlin, I love you Harry." Panting the words over and over. Harry went over screaming for all to hear. "I love you Ginny, I love you, and I love you, Oh Ginny... I love you."

The two came down slowly from their orgasmic highs. When they were finally able to function again, Harry reached around her lover and turned off the shower. Helping her out she took her time drying the beautiful body before her with a warm towel instead of a drying charm. "I love you." She whispered as she led Ginny back into their room and they started to dress.

"I love you too, baby." Ginny smiled at her as she quickly braided her hair. They dressed in comfortable silence before making their way down to the common room. Trying to ignore all the stares they were receiving they met Luna and Neville by the portrait hole before leaving to head towards the great hall.

Harry was aware of their house following them and all of the angry and jealous looks they were receiving. She tightened her hold on Ginny's hand before asking quietly. "Don't tell me they are all upset that I'm a champion?"

Luna laughed as Neville answered her with a smile, "No Harry they are all angry and Jealous that you and Ginny are together."

At the couples confused looks he shook he head, "Please don't tell me you two aren't aware of how much of a tragedy most of the school see your relationship. All the guys are made they don't have a chance and most of the girls as well. They rest are just pissed off because even if you are off the mark most of their Significant others still drool over you."

"Huh…" Ginny said, "Why?"

Neville just shook his head so Luna answered, "Because you two have got to be the most beautiful women in the school." She ignored Neville's mumble and added, "Harry your are 5 foot 9 athletic and trim, with long wavy black hair that most would dye for and green eyes that most envy."

"She's right baby," Ginny said at her lover's blush, "You are the most beautiful woman in the world."

"And you Ginny." Luna continued ignoring her comment, "While you are only 5 foot 4 you are still slim and athletic.."

"Not to mention gorgeous red hair and amazing brown eyes." Harry cut her off.

Luna glared at her, "And you both at top quidditch players and the smartest, most powerful witches to come through Hogwarts in years. People can't help but be attracted to that."

Neither knew what to say so they let the comment go as they entered the Great Hall, only to come face to face with Fleur Delacour.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN!

**AN: This is my Christmas Present to you all. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've been busy with the Holiday rush. In fact I leave extremely early tomorrow morning. I wanted to give you all another chapter, but be warned this is not been checked for spelling/grammar errors. Sorry, but I ran out of time. **

**Chapter 6**

The four friends stopped when they found their path blocked. They instinctually took up the positions that had been drilled into them for nearly ten years. To the casual observer no one would have been able to tell the difference, but Luna and Neville stayed back and moved slightly to each side, allowing them to observe what was going on to not only the sides but also the rear and the front. Ginny came to stand directly beside Harry and placed a hand on her lower back. This served to not only offer her lover support but to help center them both and of course it had the added benefit of letting everyone watching know that she was claiming possession of the-Girl-Who-Lived.

If it had been anyone else doing so Harry would have cursed them in a heartbeat, but this was Ginny, her Ginny, and she had no problem letting the world know that she belonged to the beautiful red head next to her. Just like she knew that if the roles were reversed that Ginny would be alright with her claiming Ginny as hers.

Fleur stood passively watching the group in front of her and again she couldn't help but think that there was something different about them. She knew for a fact that without even trying both men and even some women were drawn to her. It was part of her Veela heritage, but neither of the women in front of her were affected. That wouldn't be too unusual except for the fact that they were attracted to women and therefore should have felt the pull of her magic. Then there was the aura that was surrounding each of them. All four were strong but not nearly as strong as Harry was. She could tell that it was kept on a tight leash and almost shuddered to think of what it would feel like if the four released their full potential. No Harriet Potter was definitely not what she thought the young woman would be and she was certainly not what she had accused her of being the night before.

Taking a deep breath Fleur finally spoke, well aware that the entire school was watching them, "I just wanted to apologize to you, Harriet. What I said last night, what I accused you of, was rude and I should not have allowed my frustration to overrule my common sense. I know that you didn't cheat your way into the tournament; the truth was in your eyes, clear for any to see when you denied it." She paused for a moment then continued, "I understand what it is like to be subjected to unwanted attention and I'm sorry allowed your name to cloud my judgment instead of taking the time to learn about you first."

Harry simply smiled, "Don't worry about it Fleur. We were all surprised by what happened last night, none more so than me. I did not want to be in the tournament but now it seems that I have no choice. So I will do everything in my power to survive, because I do have something very special to live for." Harry smiled down at Ginny, who was beaming up at her in return. She leaned down and kissed her gently, before turning back to a smiling Fleur.

"Why don't you join us for Dinner and I'll introduce you to some of my friends." That was the signal for the crowd to break up and Harry took Ginny's hand before leading them towards the Gryffindor table. "Oh, and Fleur." When the French woman looked back she said, "Call me Harry. The only three people who can get away with calling me Harriet are Professor McGonagall my head of house, Molly Weasley who seems to have taken me in as another daughter, and of course my girlfriend." There was some laughter around the group, because they all knew how much Harry hated her given name.

As they all took their seats it was obvious that the rest of their house was trying to give them some space and privacy. They took up the end of one table while the rest of the house left a few spaces between them. Harry was amused to see Hermione join with her group, but choose to ignore it for the time being. After all she was Ron's best friend.

"Let me introduce everyone," She said as Fleur took a seat across from her. "On your left we have Luna Lovegood, She's a fellow 5th year and next to her is Neville Longbottom also a fellow 5th year. Now on your right is Fred and his twin George Weasley, both 6th years. Next to me is their youngest brother Ron and _his_" she put a little stress on the word and was please to see Hermione wince a little. "Friend and fellow 4th year Hermione Granger. Then, of course, there is this gorgeous woman next to me, Ginny Weasley."

Fleur shook hands with everyone and then they all concentrated on serving themselves and small talk ranging from questions about school, information about their families and thoughts on the tournament. After dessert had been served Fleur asked, "who was it that sent a Howler to Head Master Dumbledore about you, Harry?" She had been curious about it since this morning. The old Headmaster's reaction had been priceless.

Harry was shocked for a moment then turned to Luna, Neville, and the Twins. Raising an eyebrow was all it took to ask her question and she was greeted with four identical smirks. "Ahhh…I believe that would probably be Molly Weasley. She is most undoubtedly upset about my entrance."

"Way to understate there, baby." Ginny said as the other laughed. "You know mum is furious about it." She gently moved some hair behind Harry's ear, simply glad to be able to touch her lover in public. Neither noticed the glare that came from Hermione as she continued, "I almost feel sorry for Dumbledore. He has received a howler every year from her."

Harry simply looked at Ginny as the other's laughed, "At least we know she has no problem with us." She said quietly but those around them heard.

Harry turned to look at Fleur as she commented, "You two certainly seemed to have taken the school by surprise. Your relationship is all I've heard talked about today. Did no one know that you two were together?"

Harry chuckled at her question but Ginny was the one that answered. "Some people knew," She shrugged, "But not anyone who would spread it around before we were ready."

Fleur nodded in understanding but before she could answer Hermione broke in. She was tired of being ignored and couldn't understand how everyone could just accept something that was so wrong. The anger was evident in her voice. "If you didn't want everyone to know then you and your _dyke_ shouldn't have told anyone." She spat the word as they had all hear the pureblood fanatics spit out_ mudblood._ Everyone close enough to hear fell silent.

Harry was the first to react. She released a little bit of her tightly held power as she leaned forward to pin the girl in her chair with a glare. "If you ever, _**EVER**_, use that word around again you will regret it. It's time for you to grow up little girl and take a good look around. You aren't in the non-magic world anymore. Things aren't the same here, they're not perfect, but they aren't the same. I would advise you learn to live in the world you live in now, it will make your life a lot easier. Until you do I want you to stay away from me and my friends. And if you ever disrespect Ginny like that again I will show you the meaning of true power. Do you understand me?"

Hermione was shaking in her seat and could do nothing but nod her head. Harry turned away from her, but could see Ron pull her up and lead her from the great hall. As much as he might be hurting at the situation she knew that he would read Hermione the riot act for disrespecting his sister like that. She felt Ginny put a comforting hand on her arm, calming her down almost immediately.

Fleur smiled slight as she watched the two interact. "So how long have you two been together?" It was clear that the two were in love and it was also clear that Harriet Potter was not the spoiled attention seeking celebrity that some of the press made her out to be or some of her friends thought her to be. She was polite, quiet, and obviously hated her status as the Girl-Who-Lived, but refused to hide away from the responsibility that came with it. She was also very much in love with the red head sitting next to her and very protective of her. She was intrigued by her and her group of friends and could not wait to learn more. She watched as Harry turned to one of the Weasley twins.

As soon as the question was asked you could hear the noisy quiet down and could see people strain to hear. Harry was amused that even some of the professors looked excited to hear.

Looking at Fred she smiled, "So what's it up to now?"

"We just hit the…" Fred answered but it was George who finished, "…the 1,500 mark before dinner."

Harry heard Neville and Luna whistle. Sighing she shook her head, "Do you really have nothing better to do than gossip and bet on my life?" She turned to Ginny, "Baby?"

Ginny leaned in a kissed her gently, "Tell them, my love."

Harry nodded and turned back to the twins, "I want one thing understood, very clearly." Her voice was low but she let power leak into it. A clear indication that she was serious. "After this I better not catch anyone gossiping or betting about my life or my relationship with Ginny. **ARE WE CLEAR?**"

The twins nodded fearfully and harry was glad to see the rest of hall looking worried. Pulling her power back in she turned to smile at Fleur. "The only people that knew about us was Luna, Neville, Ginny's parents, and my guardians. As for how long we have been together. We got together on June 18th of our 3rd year." Only a few people knew what that date really meant, but the hall was full of groaning except for Fred, George, and Daphne Greengrass. Harry just shook her head at the complaining around her and smiled when she felt Ginny lace their fingers together. She brought their hands up and kissed the back of Ginny's before lowering them to her lap.

Turning back to her to her friends she asked Fleur, "So now that our love life are aired for the world to hear, what about you got a boyfriend, or girlfriend back home?"

"Mai, no…" Fleur replied, "I am sure you understand that it is difficult to find someone who is interested in me and not my veela ancestry." They nodded and she added, "But watching the two of you together makes me wish I had. It gives me hope that maybe one day someone will see me as Fleur and Ginny see's you and simply Harry."

"Really" Neville said, "Because sometimes they make me hope to suddenly become blind and deaf. They are so sickenly sweet at times."

"No" Fleur smiled, "they are simply in love. We should all be so lucky." She paused and made a point of looking closely at Luna and Neville, "though I sense that they are not the only ones." She laughed when she saw them both blush and was joined by Ginny and Harry.

"You are in your last year of school, aren't you?" Ginny asked as she turned so she was leaning back into Harry. When the blond nodded she asked, "What do you plan of doing afterwards."

"I hope to get a job at your Gringotts branch." Fleur answered, "I'm hoping to get a job as one of their curse breakers."

"My eldest brother Bill just transferred back from Egypt." Ginny said, "I'm sure he will be coming to the school to see Harry for the task. I'll introduce you to him in you want."

"Thank you," Fleur smiled, "That would be great."

The group spent several long hours sitting in the great hall talking and getting to know each other. Eventually the twins drifted off to meet their friend Lee Jordan leaving only the Marauders and Fleur. Eventually it neared curfew so they made their way to the great hall. Just before they split up Harry said, "We usually spend a few hours flying around the pitch Sunday mornings. You are welcome to join us if you wish." With Fleur's promise to be there they made their way upstairs.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN!**

**Warning! This chapter contains scenes of a sexual nature between two underage women. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ…you been warned.**

**A/N: I would like to Thank my Beta 'Sharnorasian Empire' for all the work she did in editing this chapter. **

**Chapter 7**

When they arrived in the common room Neville excused himself to join some of his dorm mates in a game of exploding snap, while Harry, Ginny, and Luna went to their dorm. They spent their evening enjoying themselves, laughing and having fun, knowing that tomorrow night the work began. They agreed to lay off their training until Monday morning so they did not need to get up early. Once they went to bed, Harry cast a silencing charm on their bed and pulled Ginny close. "I love you, Gin." She whispered softly. "I love you, so so much and I want to show you how much."

Ginny leaned in and kissed her gently, trying to pour all of her love into that simple act. Pulling back just enough to whisper she said, "Tonight is my night, my love. I am going to show you how much I love you, how much I need you." She trailed kisses down towards her lover's neck, sucking softly and causing her lover to moan loudly. "Shh baby, you need to be quiet. Don't want Luna to hear us through the silence charm again do we."

Harry's soft chuckle was cut off as Ginny brought her lips up to taste Harry's mouth, moaning when their tongues met, losing herself in the heat of the kiss. Her fingers seemed to move of their own accord, seeking out and finding a pebbled nipple, closing on it with a gentle fierceness that took Harry's breath away.

Harry brought her hands up to tangle in the red locks, her whole body focused on the feel of her lover's hands against her. "Ginny… please..." She begged.

The young woman groaned and gave in, all thought of coercion gone as she felt one smooth thigh slip between her legs. She raised herself over Harry's body, settling the tender flesh between her legs more firmly onto the muscular thigh. She felt moisture flood the top of her knee where it rested at the apex of Harry's legs and groaned.

With wild abandon, she kissed her way down the smooth neck and across one elegant clavicle, trailing her lips down until they closed over a perfect nipple, sucking it into her mouth to graze her teeth over it roughly. She shifted slightly, bringing one hand up to her other nipple while her other hand slid down Harry's stomach to tangle in the dark curls. The dark haired woman whimpered as she parted her folds and her fingers slid over the swollen ridge of her sex.

"My love." Ginny whispered as her tongue and her fingers found a perfect rhythm and Harry began to grind her hips up and into her. After playing in the wetness for several minutes, she slid two, elegant fingers inside her lover, sighing at the sheer pleasure of the muscles tightening around them.

Leaving the perfect breasts behind, she slid down Harry's body, slipping her tongue into her lover's cleft to flick at the swollen bundle of nerves before closing her lips around it to suckle it in earnest. She could almost hear Harry biting her lip to keep from crying out, and the thought of her holding in her passion enflamed her even more. She sped up the motion of her fingers, thrusting more heavily as Harry began to shake uncontrollably, her climax nearing.

When it hit, the entire length of the long beautiful body went rigid, her hands flat on the sheets, toes curled tightly and Ginny glanced up, chuckling softly when she saw Harry biting down on the her left hand. As the wave passed, she climbed back up to give her lover a passionate, tangy kiss, before resuming her position on Harry's raised thigh.

Reaching down, Harry slid her fingers inside Ginny, using the leg as leverage as her soul mate thrust against her. She studied Ginny's face as the woman rode her, losing herself in the look of ecstasy apparent in her features.

When Ginny finally came, she buried her face in Harry's neck, biting down hard on the pulse point to keep from crying out before collapsing heavily on top of her.

Harry was awakened by a mouth at her breast. The last thing she remembered was falling asleep exhausted from a long night of a long night of making love to her soul mate. Her eyes flew open and her head slammed back onto the pillow at the pleasure her smaller partner was giving her.

"Mmm…oh Merlin Gin…didn't you get enough last night?" Harry teased through panting breaths. She knew the answer because it was the same one she would have given if asked. They could never seem to get enough of each other. No matter how often they were together.

Ginny smirked around the nipple she was suckling on, "Never. I can never get enough of you, my love."

Harry sighed as Ginny released the hard bud with a small pop and then a gleam entered her eyes as she looked at the beautiful woman beside her. "I have some unfinished business to attend to this morning." With that she rolled Ginny onto her back and began a thorough exploration of every nook and cranny on her body. She explored with her hand and then with her mouth as she stimulated every nerve in the red head's body. She gently kissed and suckled her lover's breasts and then slowly moved down her body until she rested between strong thighs.

Harry parted her lover's lower lips to study the beauty they concealed, a beauty she never tired of seeing. As her eyes devoured the pedals and bud of Ginny's sex she felt her mouth water in anticipation. When her heart could wait no longer, she lowered her mouth to the wonders between Ginny's thighs. She feasted upon the nectar flowing freely from the other woman's body. Hearing Ginny's moans and cries incited her to slip her fingers into the warm, wet center.

As her fingers picked up the rhythm of Ginny's hips, Harry's lips closed over the sensitive tip of Ginny's clitoris and she alternately sucked and stroked with her tongue until she felt Ginny's inner walls grip her fingers and heard Ginny cry out her name. As one peak was reached and ebbed, Harry's fingers and tongue would work together to coax forth another and another until, finally, Ginny begged her to stop.

"Hold me," Ginny croaked out. "Please come up here and hold me." Harry moved quickly and wrapped the smaller woman in a tight embrace. She kissed her lips before reaching to the side table to offer her lover water.

After she downed almost the entire goblet of water, Ginny buried herself in Harry's arms. "I'll never walk again. Thank you, thank you, thank you." Each expression of gratitude was accompanied by a soft kiss.

"Loving you has always been and will always be my pleasure." Harry assured her.

They spent several more hours worshiping each other's bodies before they finally managed to drag themselves out of bed and get ready for breakfast. They met Luna and Neville in the Common Room and ignored the smirks that greeted them. They slowly made their way down to the great hall fully intending to enjoy a nice leisurely breakfast and then a fly around the pitch before their work started again. As they took a seat they were joined by the twins and Fleur. About ten minutes later Ron walked in a sat down next to his sister offering them both a small smile and a nod of his head.

They spent most of the morning ignoring the looks they were receiving from many of the other students. Some were of jealousy, some from the Muggle born students were of disgust. Most were simply of curiosity but that wasn't anything new. All four of the friends gathered noticed that there were a few that were extreme in there glares. Michel Corner and Cho Chang from Ravenclaw were two, but Pansy Parkinson was the most out spoken.

They had been ignoring Pansy's remarks and degrading comments all morning and with each moment that pasted without getting a rise from the young couple she became more and more upset. Eventually Pansy went stomping from the great hall because she suddenly sprouted boils on her face and her hair turned shocking pink. Harry just sent a small smile to the twins and went about her breakfast.

They were just finishing up with their meal and discussing when to meet at the pitch with Draco Malfoy spoke up. "Hey, Harry!" He called over the noise.

Harry repressed the urge to roll her eyes. Draco might be a rich, pompous prat at times, but she knew that he was nothing like his parents and she suspected he would be one the first to join her when the time came. She knew he had to walk a thin line while surrounded by most of his fellow Slytherins and she also knew that he wasn't the only one. Daphne Greengrass, Tracy Davis and possibly Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott were all in the same boat. These were students who had parents that were Death Eaters. Surrounded by students who supported the dark lord, but wishing that they could break free. She knew that they would get their chance.

Shaking herself from her thoughts she called back, "Hey, Draco!"

There were chuckles around the room as he answered; they all knew what was coming next. "You lot still flying today?"

"Yes…" Harry drawled "Same time as always, why?" she asked even though she knew why.

"Want to get a team together and have a pickup game?" The Slytherin suggested.

Harry looked at the people around her they all nodded. She then looked up at Madam Hooch and raised an eyebrow in question. The teacher nodded her agreement to referee. So Harry turned back to Draco, "You're on. Pick your team and meet us on the field in one hour. We will decide on the rules then."

They hall suddenly exploded with excitement as the Griffindors descended on Harry and her friends. The Griffindor starting team consisted on Harry as seeker and Captain, Fred and George as Beaters, Neville as Keeper and Angelina, Katie, and Alicia as Chasers. The reserves were Ron as Keeper, Colin and Dennis Creevy as Beaters, and Ginny and Luna were the back on Chasers with Ginny doubling as reserve Seeker. Looking around Harry asked, "Where are Angelina, Alicia and Katie?"

"Detention," Coursed the twins.

Harry cocked an eyebrow she they elaborated, "They got into trouble with Snape for yelling at Parkinson's group for talking shit about you and Gin."

Harry sighed, but didn't comment. She would deal with that latter. Instead she said, "I know Draco is going to go all out trying to win finally, so, so will we. Gin and Luna and fill in as chasers but we need a third."

She exchanged a look with Ginny before continuing, "Fleur, do you play Quidditch?" When she nodded Harry asked, "Want to play chaser for us?"

There was some grumbling but Harry ignored it waiting for an answer. When Fleur smiled and nodded she said, "Great we will meet you in the locker rooms in a half an hour." She looked around. "Make sure you are there. I've got some new uniforms we can wear. If Draco wants a show we will give him one."

Cheers and yells of excitement followed Ginny and Harry from the hall.

Harry wasn't surprised to see the entire student body, all the guests, and even the teachers in the stands when her team took the field. Even Snape was there and had let the three chasers out of detention for this, but the girls quickly agreed to play as reserves knowing Harry would rotate during the game. Pickup games before Draco's group and Harry's weren't anything new and happened at least 5 or 6 times a school year. Usually they all wore practice robes to play in but this time Harry had other ideas. All the players and reserve were wearing Quidditch robes of blue with silver trim and a large Silver Phoenix on the back and their name and Phoenix Warriors around it. Only few present knew the true meaning of the emblem but Harry knew that would change soon.

She arched an eyebrow in question when she noticed Draco in Chaser Robes and Victor Krum in the Seeker's position. Ignoring the mumblings around her she waited for Madam Hooch to approach and then spoke, "alright, I say we set a four hour time limit on the game, if the snitch isn't caught by that time the team with the most points wins. Agreed?"

When everyone nodded Madam Hooch spoke, "This is just a pickup game, so I want to see everyone having fun, understood." When again they nodded she said, "Alright, Reserves to the side and teams in the air. May the best players win."

The game had three hours of hard play before the snitch was finally seen. Harry's team was in the lean by 300 to 100 when the seekers tore off after the snitch. Everyone stopped to watch. Krum was a great seeker but in the end Harriet Potter was better and after a few fantastic dives, twirls, and of maneuvers her hand closed around the snitch and a cheer when up from the crowd. As soon as she landed she had her arms full of Ginny. While everyone congratulated her on a spectacular catch. Soon, the voice of the Headmaster broke through the noise.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN!**

**A/N: I would like to Thank my Beta 'Sharnorasian Empire' for all the work she did in editing this chapter. **

**Chapter 8**

"That was a spectacular game. All of you. And an amazing catch Ms. Potter." His eyes were twinkling madly and as always when Dumbledore was near Harry felt his mind brush hers looking for a way in. Merlin, the man was arrogant if he didn't think she could feel his pathetic attempts. Before anything could be said Karkaroff broke in.

"It's obvious she cheated Dumbledore." He spat, "Just like she cheated to get into the tournament. Otherwise she would not have been able to beat Viktor."

There was an immediate outburst of shouts and protest but Harry silenced them with a raised hand. "What is it that you have against me, Headmaster Karkaroff? I have already given testimony that I did not enter myself in the tournament." Her voice was controlled, even, and polite.

"Prove it." Karkaroff demanded.

Harry could feel Ginny by her side, her hand gently resting on her back. Her lover's presence and her Occlumency training allowed her to remain calm; knowing losing her temper would do her no good. "And how, Headmaster, do you wish me to do that?"

Karkaroff gave her a chilling smirk as he pulled something out of his robes and Harry automatically knew what it was. "With Vertiserum." His smile became twisted.

Again there was an up roar from the crowd. "Silence" Harry roared allowing power to leak into her voice. Immediately everyone complied. Dumbledore tried to speak but Harry silenced him with a look. Turning back to the Foreign Headmaster she spoke, her voice still laced with power, "I will agree…but only if you agree to my conditions."

Karkaroff simply grunted so Harry continued, "Potion Master Snape must be allowed to authenticate and test both the serum and the antidote, and Professor McGonagall will be the only one to administer it and ask questions."

"You dare insinuate that I would try something sinister!" Karkaroff growled, "Who do you think you are?"

"Who I am is of no concern to you." Harry answered, "But I was not insinuating anything. I am very cautious by nature, Sir. But since my name was entered by an unknown person for unknown reasons I feel I have every right to protect myself. Do we have an agreement?"

"Fine" he eventually growled and handed two bottles over to Snape. Everyone watched as the potions master performed a serious of test with his wand.

Harry could tell that Dumbledore was dying to put a stop to this, but the old man didn't know how to, not with the entire student body present. Eventually Snape nodded, "They are both clean." He sneered in his usual fashion and handed them to Minerva.

The older professor took them and stepped towards Harry. Looking at her she asked, "Are you sure about this Ms. Potter?" Harry could see the underlining concern. Concern of a guardian not a professor.

She smiled and the only grandmother she had ever known, "I'm positive professor. This is something that needs to be done. All I ask is that you be ready to silence me if someone tried to ask something that they shouldn't." Minerva nodded in agreement and pulled out her wand. She knew that Harry could throw off all types of mind control and that included Vertiserum, all four of them had been taught how to. But she also knew that they couldn't take the chance. She quickly administered three drops and waited for it to take effect. Once emerald green eyes had glazed over she spoke.

"What is your name?"

"Harriet Lily Potter." Came the hollow reply.

"Did you enter your name in the Goblet of Fire?"

"No"

"Did you ask another student to enter your name?"

"No"

"Do you know who entered you?"

"No"

"Would you drop out if you could, Ms. Potter?" Minerva asked quietly. She knew why Harry was allowing this to happened and figured she might as well help her plan along.

"Yes. I didn't want to be in this tournament and I would withdraw in a heartbeat if I could." Harry's voice was still hollow.

"And just so no one complains. Did you cheat during the Quidditch game?" There were a few laughs at this question.

"No."

Minerva nodded and quickly administered the antidote. After a few moments Harry turned now sharp eyes to Karkaroff. "Are you satisfied, Sir?"

The man just snorted and stomped away with his students following."

Harry shook her head in disgust. "You shouldn't have done that Ms. Potter." Dumbledore finally spoke, his voice full of disappointment and reprimanding. "It was not necessary."

Harry rounded on the old man, ready to lay into him, but she calmed down with she felt Ginny's hand on her arm. She knew now what not the time to let the Headmaster have it. Taking a deep breath she spoke, "Unfortunately, Headmaster, it was necessary. I am once again in a dangerous situation at this supposedly safe school, and I do not see you or the ministry trying to discover why or how I was entered. I do not see you trying to set the record straight, instead of allowing people to call me a liar or a cheat. Therefore I have taken matters into my own hands and done so. Now if you will excuse me I would like to get some lunch and finish my homework."

With that she turned and led her group towards the Castle. Ginny was at her side, holding her hand is support, but she knew there was no use in speaking just yet. Harry had to calm down on her own. She knew how much her lover wanted to be able to put that meddlesome old fool in his place, and so did she. What he tried to do to her lover when so was only one year old was unforgivable. His attempts to gain control over Harry were disgusting, but she too knew that now was not the time. He would get what he deserved when the time was right, until then she just concentrated on keeping her girlfriend calm.

By the time they were seated in the Great Hall Harry had indeed calmed down and was laughing and talking about the game right along with everyone else. After lunch Harry, Ginny, Neville and Luna led the twins to the founder's study to work on their homework. As they left the common room with their books Ginny had nudged Harry and pointed to a table in the far corner. Harry smiled at the sight of Ron buried behind a pile of books and scrolls, determinedly working on his assignments. She could only hope that his new found resolve would last. She wanted to ask him to join them, but she knew Ron well enough to know that this was something he needed to accomplish on his own. That it was something he needed to prove to himself.

Harry and Ginny quickly curled up together on the couch with a book each. Harry placed a soft kiss on her lips and whispered, "I love you, Ginny." Before turning to her homework. Ginny simply smiled brighter and snuggled deeper into her embrace. Content and safe in her lover's protective arms.

They all went to dinner together and by quarter to 8 they were back in the study where Minerva was waiting. Harry turned to the twins and started to explain what was about to happen. "For this trip Ginny and I will transport you to the Headquarters, which happen to be located at the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black. Once you are there you two will face a vote. You will have to be voted in and if you are then you will be asked to give an oath. Only once you have given the oath will you be fully inducted into the Phoenix Legion. Do you agree?" They nodded seriously. Knowing that this was a time to actually show their mature side. "Alright was are going to transform and we ask that you grab a tail father, but please don't pull." With that warning both girls transformed into their Phoenix forms. As always when their friends transformed everyone present had to take a moment to stare awed at the two majestic Ice blue and Silver Phoenixes before them. After a moment everyone took hold of a tail feather and the girls flashed them all directly into the kitchen.

The twins were shocked to see most of their family present. If fact the only two who were missing were Percy and Ron. Changing back Harry waited for the others to take a seat. Ginny to the chair to the right of the head and Minerva next to her. Neville and Luna sat themselves to the left.

Harry poke, her voice was full of power and command. "I call to order the meeting of the Phoenix Legion. The first order of business is the induction of two new members. Fredrick Gideon Weasley and George Fabian Weasley wish to join our ranks. I ask now for everyone present to let their agreement or disagreement be known." Everyone answered with a resounding "aye".

"Very well," She said turning to the twins. "You have unanimously been voted into the Phoenix Legion. This is not a life time commitment. If at any point you wish to withdraw your membership you are welcome to do so without any reprisal. However, if that happens all knowledge of this organization will be erased from your memory. Do you understand?" The Twins gave two strong nods. "The Vows that you are going to take are very serious and very binding. If you should ever break these vows on your own free will the consequences will be most severe. Do you understand?" Again she got a nod of agreement from the twins.

"Take out your wands and raise them before me." She waited for them to comply before drawing her own and raising it with the point towards theirs. "Do you promise to fight against those who are agents of the dark, protecting the way of the light?"

"We do." The answer came in firm voices and their wands began to glow.

"Do you swear to protect those who are weaker than you and who cannot protect themselves?"

"We do." The answered again and the light coming from their wands began to glow.

"Do you swear to keep this group, its members identities, and all that we may discuss or do a secret from anyone who is not a member."

"We do." They answered one more time.

Harry placed the tip of her wand on theirs. "So mote be it." The light that had been gathered flared brightly then left their wands and went straight for each of the twins. Fred was hit on the chest and George on the middle of his right arm.

"What was that?" They both asked.

"That was the mark of the Phoenix." Harry answered with a smile, "George, if you would raise your right sleeve." George immediately did as he was instructed and revealed a muggle tattoo. A phoenix with its wings spread flying out of the flames. "Everyone here has one. All of them at in different locations, unique to the person them belong to." She heard Ginny cough slight and smiled, "Well almost all of them are in different locations."

Moving on before either of the twins could ask she produced two titanium rings, again with the phoenix emblem. As she slid them onto the ring on their right hand she explained, "These are your Legion Rings. They are port keys to this location. They will only carry the wearer. Tap them with your wand and call our 'sanctuary' and you will be brought here. Twist them and call a member's name and you can speak with them. They will grow warm when I call a meeting and a date and time will appear that only you can see. If they grow hot, and believe me you will know the difference, drop everything you are doing and retreat here. Only those who are a member will be able to see them on your finger. " She paused and then remembering who she was addressing she added, "One more thing. These rings and tattoos are keyed directly to your own magic. So if anyone tries to impersonate you by any means they will not have the tattoos and they will not be able to wear or use the rings. Sorry guys you're now distinguishable to us."

She paused for a moment to see if they had any questions and when it appeared that she didn't she said, "Welcome to the Phoenix Legion, Gentleman. If you will take your seats I will introduce you to everyone." The twins took the open seats between their elder brothers.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN!

**A/N: I would like to Thank my Beta 'Sharnorasian Empire' for all the work she did in editing this chapter.**

**A/N2: I would like to remind everyone that this story does contain both Slash and FemSlash, though I would think that since our main couple is F/F you should know that. But here it is anyway Word of warning more F/F couples and M/M couples coming up. Nothing graphic with them, but none the less you have been warned. If you don't like them...see the nice little red 'X' in the top right corner? Click it. **

**Chapter 9**

Taking her seat Harry looked around the room before she spoke, "I believe that you know Bill and Charlie and of course your parents. Starting next Minerva we have Alexandra Evans and her wife Nymphadora Tonks-Evans, who will skin you alive if you call her anything except Tonks. Next to Tonks is her cousin Sirius Black, aka Padfoot and his mate Remus Lupin, aka Moony. Then we have Frank and Alice Longbottom and Kevin and Sara Lovegood." She paused to take a drink from Dobby who was serving them. She smiled at the little elf then continued. "We are the core group of the Phoenix Legion. It will only grow when one of you marries or when a member's child turns 17. You two have been invited to join a few months early due to what happened the other's night. We are going to need your special abilities. There will be other members, but they will only belong to the Phoenix Warriors and will not carry the mark of the phoenix." She paused and then asked, "Any questions?"

They both shook their head know, but then Fred seemed to change his mind, "Actually yes I have one." When Harry nodded her accent he continued, "Most of those present I understand. Ginny is part of the prophecy and your future wife so I can understand Mom and Dad being here and through them the rest of us." He indicated his brothers.

George seemed to pick up his brother's train of thought, "Mr. and Mrs. Lovegood and Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom I can understand because of Neville and Luna."

"And Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin, because they were your parents best friends and are your guardians." Fred continued.

"But what I can't place together, and no insult intended, but why is Professor McGonagall involved," George added.

"And how does the Mrs. Evans fit into the picture?" Fred finished.

Harry took a moment to look at everyone involved and ask the silent question. They all nodded yes tell her that it was worth taking the time to explain. "Alright, but first. When you are here or involved in Phoenix business we are all on a first name basis, well except for Tonks. I know it might be hard but while you are hear it Minerva." When they nodded she started to answer their original question. "I have already told you that my mother was adopted. Like so many Muggles who can't understand our world when my mom got excepted to Hogwarts her parent's didn't know how to act and her sister became hatful towards her."

She paused to take a deep breath and smiled softly when Ginny took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Minerva was the one to explain what was happening to my mom and her family and she saw the signs from the first moment on, so she kept a close eye on my mother and when things got to bad she offered mom a place to stay during the summers. She became like another mother to mom and so she is for all intents and purposes my Grandmother."

"As for Alex and Tonks." Harry looked over at the two older women. She had always gotten on great with Alex and She and Tonks had been like big sisters to her and Ginny. "Alex was several years younger than my mother, but she and Mom were always close growing up. When mom was in her sixth year Alex showed up at Hogwarts, so they were able to rekindle their close friendship. Alex was too young when the group was originally formed but she made Sirius and Remus promise to invite her to join as soon as she was old enough."

Harry took another drink of water and then added, "Tonks arrived at Hogwarts in Alex's third year, and from what I can understand was chasing after her ever sense. Much like my Dad chased my mom I do believe." She smiled as Tonks threw a wadded up napkin at her, "But she eventually caught her. They've been married for several years now."

"Alright," She said quickly moving on. "Now to the reason we are all here. As you know I was entered into the Tri-Wizard Tournament."

They all nodded, but Sirius asked, "Any idea who did it, Harry?"

"None, but I will find out eventually." She said, "but the how nearly isn't as important as the why."

"I disagree, Harry." Lupin cut in. "It is extremely important to know who. Especially with the article running tomorrow in the Prophet about what happened today."

"Liked that, did you?" She smiled and when everyone began to question her she added, "Please ask Remus about it after the meeting. We really don't have too much longer before we need to be back." Turning to Remus she said, "I agree that who is important, but I've checked everyone in a position to enter my name and none of them are guilty. I will continue to search but right now the why is important because that is the only thing we can fix.

She paused trying to gather her thoughts. Ginny started to gently rub her hand with her thumb, calming her thoughts down. Eventually she spoke again, "The time has come. Voldermort was the one who ordered me entered, which can only mean he is ready to make his move. We know he is trying to regain his body, so we can assume that my being in the Tournament has something to do with his plan. The only question is what. Now I've sent messages to the Centaurs, Goblins, and the house elves. We need to get word to the Werewolves who are light sided and the Vampires. In one weeks time there will be a meeting of the Magical Brethren in the Glean of Merlin. It's time we rally support. I can't stop the war before it begins, but we can be ready. We have destroyed all but one Horcrux and are working on a way to determine what other rituals need to be undone."

"What do you need us to do, Harriet?" Molly asked.

Harry growled in mock anger, causing them all the smile then she spoke, "We need to prepare. Find people we can trust. Remus please make contact with your friends in the Werewolf community. Charlie I need you to contact your old friend in the local Vampire Coven. See if they will meet with us. Tonks, Alex, Frank, and Alice we need to know who in the Aurors we can trust. Arthur, Sarah, we need the same with the rest of the Ministry. I will have to get rid of Fudge, but I need to know who to put in his place."

When they all nodded in agreement she continued, "Minerva we need to know which of the faculty we can trust. Once he returns Dumbledore will try and recall the order of the Phoenix. We need to know how many supporters we can take from him."

"Severus and Filius are a given, Harry." Minerva said, "I'll start discreetly questioning the others, but I think the only ones that Dumbledore will approach to join his order will be Remus, Severus, Filius and myself. Have you given any thought to whether we should accept his offer?"

Harry nodded, "Unless anyone disagrees I think the only one who should is Severus. He is already prepared to play his role as a double agent, or a guess triple agent, in this. I don't think anyone else needs to be hindered by whatever oaths Dumbledore makes his people take." They all nodded in agreement with her assessment so she moved on.

"Molly, we need to prepare to move everyone to Potter Manor this summer." She could see Molly getting ready to argue so she spoke again, "I know you would rather spend the summer at the Burrow, Molly, but the Manor is the safest place to be. We will not only have to hide from Voldemort and his Deatheaters, but I would also we will need to hide from Dumbledore and his attempts to gain your aid and knowledge of what we are up to."

When Molly reluctantly nodded her head in agreement the twins asked, "What about us? What do you need us to do?"

Harry smiled at their eagerness. "I have two jobs for you. The first and most important is your training. Until you can hold your own with at least half the members here for an hour duel you will not be allowed to fight. You must also accomplish your Animagus transformations and learn to Apparate, before you are allowed to go into the field." She waited until they nodded in understanding before continuing, "Your second job will be research and development. I will fund everything but we need new 'toys' for the upcoming war." The twins were grinning like Maniacs at that request which caused their parents to groan and everyone else to laugh.

"What about me, Harry?" Sirius finally asked.

"You mean other than controlling our favorite reporter?" She laughed when he frowned, "Why you get to finally show yourself as my concerned Guardian."

"You mean I finally get to tell Dumbledore off for all his manipulations and crazy plans?" He looked like Christmas had come early.

"So I take it tomorrow's breakfast should be interesting then?" Minerva laughed, "I can't wait to see Albus' face when you come storming in." Everyone laughed at that thought.

After everyone calmed down Harry continued, "Now the four of us…" She said indicating herself, Ginny, Neville, and Luna. "…we will be beginning the first stage of the Hogwarts Legion. They will be training to be the Phoenix guard next year. There will be one student from years 3-6 from each house. They will report to me and be in charge of school security. They will also be in charge of helping train the HL next year."

"Harry" Arthur finally spoke. As always his demeanor was quiet yet commanding. "I agree that all of this is important and must be done, but I don't think that we should forget the danger that you are in. Someone placed your name in this tournament and we know that his or her reasons are nefarious. You need to prepare yourself. You need to be as ready as possible, because we all want you to survive and I know my daughter would not manage without you."

Harry looked over at Ginny, smiling when the red head cupped her cheek stroking it gently.

"Don't worry, Daddy." Ginny said still smiling at her lover, "we have already discussed this and Harry promised me that she would do whatever is necessary to come out of this alive. And in one piece." She finally looked at her father. "We've agreed that it is time the world learn that Albus Dumbledore is not the most powerful wizard alive. That title belongs to Harry and the world will know just who she is…" she paused and then added, "…and they will know just how claimed she really is."

This caused everyone to bust out in laughter for several long minutes. Eventually Bill asked, "Are you sure about this, Harry?"

When she raised a questioning eyebrow he explained, "Not the part about letting everyone know that you are together. I'm happy for both of you. What I mean is are you sure about letting everyone know your true power, because once you do you will be challenged."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN!**

**Warning! This chapter contains scenes of a sexual nature between two underage women. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ…you been warned.**

**A/N: I would like to Thank my Beta 'Sharnorasian Empire' for all the work she did in editing this chapter. **

**Chapter 10**

Harry sighed and leaned back in her seat, "I might detest my fame and power, but I refuse to let it stop me from winning. Do I want to reveal my power? No, but I see no other option at this moment. My survival is too important for numerous reasons, the most important being so I can marry your sister someday." She ignored everyone's smiles and chuckles, "Am I sure that I am more powerful, more skilled, and way more determined than Dumbledore? Yes. Am I sure that the only thing stopping me from sending Voldermort right back to hell the moment he is resurrected is the fact that other than the Horcruxes I don't know what other rituals I have to undo yet? Yes. Am I sure that I have barely begun to discover just how deep my powers really go? Yes." She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "Challenges don't frighten me Bill. What frightens me is not living through this war. What frightens me is not being able to pledge my live to Ginny when the time comes, of not being able to grow old with her, raise a family with her, hold her and our children in my arms and tell them how much I love them. That is what frightens…no terrifies me, Bill. Not people challenging my claim to power."

Everyone was beaming at her through their tears, but she only noticed Ginny. The redhead had tears of joy streaming down her face as she stood up and then placed herself in her lover's lap. Not caring who was there or who was watching she kissed her with all the love she could. They were completely wrapped up in each other, only to be brought back to reality by Arthur clearing his throat.

Pulling back she held Ginny close as the other girl buried her face in Harry's neck. Harry looked over at Molly and Arthur, the question was clear in her eyes. She had discussed her plans with them and asked Arthurs permission. She had planned on waiting but the time just seemed right. So when she saw Arthur nod she took a deep breath and gently pushed Ginny away. She gently stroked Ginny's face, while reaching into her pocket with her free hand for the object she had carried around with her since this past summer. Only three people know what was coming, but everyone seemed to be holding their breaths.

Her voice was low but sure, "I love you, Ginevra Weasley. You are my world, my power, my heart, and my soul. I have already spoken with your parents and had planned to do this at Christmas, but here, now, surrounded by family seems to be the right time."

She took another breath and then held up an open ring box. Inside were two sets of three rings. Two rings in the set were made of Goblin Silver, one smaller than the other, but both set with diamonds, emeralds, and rubies, one ring carrying more jewels than the other. The third ring in the set was a silver wedding band with a Celtic infinity note made out of the same stones. It was obvious that the rings were extremely old, but very well cared for.

Pulling out the two smaller rings she held them out between them. "My Great-Great Grandmother had these made when she decided to bind her life to her soul mate's and lover. These rings were made by Goblins and have many spells attached to them, including a soul bonding charm for soul mates. You are my soul mate Ginny and I want to bond my life with yours. These are the promise rings and I offer them to you with my love, devotion and with my soul. I offer them to you with the promise that on your 16th birthday I will replace them with the engagement ring. Please, be mine, love."

Everyone held their breath waiting for the answer they knew Ginny would give. Ginny for her part was completely stunned with tears of joy streaming down her face. Finally she managed to find her breath; he voice was thick with emotion. "Yes, my love, yes!"

Harry beamed taking one ring she whispered, "Concentrated on all our love, baby. The stronger our love the stronger the bond." She slipped the ring on her lover's finger watching as it automatically resized and started to glow brightly. Ginny then took the second ring and placed in on Harry's finger watching the glow increase, until it was nearly blinding to those around them. "Kiss me." One or both said as they met in a kiss that held nothing but their love and devotion to each other. The light flared so brightly that everyone had to cover their eyes. When it receded into their bodies the rings were glowing softly with their own inner fire.

"Well I'll be damned" Charlie spoke up causing all eyes to turn to him. "I've seen that a couple times before, but never have I seen any bonding that strong."

"And that was only the first bonding, wasn't it?" Alex asked.

Harry nodded, "Both the promise ring and the engagement ring create a weaker, temporary bond to allow us time to adjust. Once the wedding bands are place on it will be stronger and permanent. These rings are a part of us now and can only be removed by one of us."

All of a sudden they found themselves pulled from their chairs and wrapped in a hug by a sobbing Molly and surrounded by everyone else. There were hugs, kisses, well wishes, and advice for nearly 10 minutes and was only interrupted when Wibby, one of the Hogwarts house elves, popped into the room. "Mistress Harry." She said with a bow. "Headmaster Dumbledore is looking for Professor McGonagall."

"Thank you Wibby." Harry said sweetly and checked the time. "I think that is it guys. We are late. Wibby will you take the Professor to her rooms and then return here." With a crack she was gone and back in a second. After a round of good byes she said. "Nev, Fred, George, Wibby can take you directly to whichever of your rooms are empty. I'll flash us back." She watched the guys disappear and turned to everyone else. "Sirius I'll see you tomorrow morning." She took a note from Charlie without comment and then said, "Good night all. We can have a real party this summer." She winked and Mrs. Weasley and then turned to the eldest Weasley son, "Bill if you get a chance come see Gin and me. There is someone we want you to meet." And with that she transformed and flashed them back to their room.

As soon as they arrived she transformed back and opened Charlie's note. With a groan she handed it off to Ginny and Luna, who both gasped. It simply had 5 words.

_**The First Task Is Dragons**_

"They are out of their Goddamn Minds." Ginny growled but Harry could hear the fear in her voice. Pulling her close so she just held her tightly.

"What are you going to do, Harry?" Luna asked.

"Depends on the task, I guess." Harry said quietly, "But I imagine that I simply need to get past them somehow, so either a powerful stunner or I'll let out my Phoenix Fire since Phoenixes are the only creatures that Dragons respect." When she could still feel the fear rolling off Ginny she said, "Come on, baby. It will be alright. Stop dwelling on what is to come and let's celebrate our engagement to be engaged."

Luna chuckled, "It's a good thing you are gay or at the rate you too go at it one of you would be knocked up by now."

"Yes, well" Ginny said pulling Harry towards their bed, "If you would shag Nev, maybe you wouldn't pick on us so much."

Harry giggled as Luna pretended to be offended, "Now if you will excuse us." Ginny said pushing Harry on the bed, "I need to show my soon to be Fiancé just how much I love her."

Luna just smiled and shook her head as Ginny climbed on top of Harry and closed the Curtains. There was giggling and a deep moan before a silencing charm was placed around the bed.

Slowly they caressed the warm flesh that was revealed when they undressed each other. Moist lips grazed across heated skin as moans rumbled past parted lips. Ginny rolled Harry to her back and gazed down into her eyes. "I love you baby." She brought their lips together for a deep loving kiss trying to convey all the love she felt in her body to her larger lover.

When they parted, she nuzzled her neck below her ear and licked at her earlobe. Between licking, nipping and sucking her pulse point, Ginny had Harry panting and trying to force her downward. With her fingers, Ginny brushed them over the tops of Harry's breasts, ignored the whimpers, and hardened nipples that were begging for her touch. She leaned forward and placed soft kisses everywhere but where Harry wanted them the most.

Nipping at the soft underside of a firm breast, she then dragged the flat of her tongue up to circle a nipple and then pulled it between her lips.

Harry thrust her hips upward and felt her juices flow from between her folds. Moving to the other breast, Ginny flicked the tip of her tongue across the hardened nipple and grinned when Harry cussed at her."Damn it Ginny stop teasing me." She had to admit that when the Harry spoke like that it turned her on. She left what she was doing and straddled her lover's hips, placing her hands on either side of Harry's shoulders she gazed into her eyes. Tipping her hips, she brushed their clits against each other and watched the flames of arousal flare in her lover's eyes. Their juices mingled together and trailed down Harry's thighs, her breathing became erratic with each movement of Ginny's hips. "I'm so close…," She thrust upward against her and felt her lover's juices flow against could feel her climax teetering on the edge; she wanted to please her lover first but didn't know if she could hold out. She took a deep breath and tried to detach her body from what she was doing, a deep moan rumbled in her body when Harry caressed her saw what Ginny was doing, her voice was rough with need, and she spoke in a whisper. "Come with me Ginny." Thrusting her hips up for more contact and pinching Ginny's nipples, her climax rushed through her. She cried out Ginny's name and heard a deep moan tear from her lover's throat.

Hot juices pumped from their centers and into each other as their bodies shuddered together. Ginny dropped her head down for a loving kiss and then buried her face against Harry's neck; she felt her arousal come back when their breasts pressed together. A long vibrating moan against her gasping lover's neck had Harry answering back. Ginny sat up, leaned back on her hands and moved her center against Harry's. The friction of them moving against each other took them back up and then Ginny stopped."Not so fast this time." She gasped out before moving so that she was covering Harry's body with her own. Soft linger kissing and caresses calmed the waters of animal arousal and turned to gentle passionate love. Ginny caressed and kissed every inch of skin on her lover's body until she came to the trimmed dark curls. Soft incoherent words came from Harry; she ran her fingers through Ginny's sweat dampened hair. She lifted her knees and opened her thighs wider offering herself to her tilted her head sideways and French kissed Harry's center, moaning against her when she tasted her offering. Slipping her tongue into her center, she felt her lover's muscles clench and flutter. Harry lifted her hips and moved against Ginny's mouth, she could feel her climax working its way through her body.

"Ohhh…please…Ginny." She jerked when Ginny brushed her thumb across her swollen clit, which was all it took to send her over the edge with an earth-shaking climax. She screamed out her release and thrust against Ginny, her juices poured from her with each flutter of her muscles. Ginny sucked each lip into her mouth and then licked Harry until she went over the edge again. She felt her lover tug on her ears and then held her arms open to her, Ginny crawled up her body and lay with her head on her breast. "Merlin…Ginny…, she paused and moaned when a ripple rolled through her body."I love you Ginny." She felt tears flow down her cheeks and sobbed softly, Ginny lifted her head and kissed the flushed flesh of her lover's chest. In a soft whisper, she said. "Rest baby." She rolled over to lie next to Harry and gathered her in her arms. "What about you…I want…," Ginny placed a fingertip on her lips."I'm OK, just rest for now." She kissed her lips, pulled her closer and drifted off to sleep with her lover.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN!

**A/N: I would like to Thank my Beta 'Sharnorasian Empire' for all the work she did in editing this chapter. **

**Chapter 11**

Harry jerked awake early the next morning to find the space next to her empty. Sitting up she reached out with the bond she shared with her lover, trying to determine where Ginny was. She could feel the sadness and fear flowing from the red head as she located her in the founder's study. Jumping up she pulled on her dressing gown and flew out the door, determined to get to her girlfriend as quickly as possible. She didn't care that she was naked under the thin gown. No one else would be up at this hour and even if they were getting to Ginny was more important. She was halfway to the common room when the feelings she was receiving increased. .

They were all careful where they used their abilities, knowing that the Headmaster's wards would register any large surges of power. There were only two places that were shielded enough to keep magical signatures inside. One was the Room of Requirement and the other the Founder's study. Until Harry was legally declared an adult she would be unable to fully claim her right as Mistress of the castle and while the elves and portraits responded to her now the wards were still currently out of her control. So until that time they had to be very careful how much power they put out. Which worked most of the time, but Harry and Ginny's Phoenix abilities required such an enormous amount of energy that they couldn't hide their use.

At this point Harry didn't care if the Headmaster learned anything or everything as she flamed directly to Ginny's location. When she arrived she found her lover curled up in the corner of the couch staring at the fire with tears streaming down her face. Harry made her way to the red head and kneeled in front of her. She saw warm brown eyes slowly focus on her as she reached out and gently cupped the tear stained face. "Gin-Baby?" she spoke softly, but before she could ask any other questions she found her arms full of her sobbing lover. Harry didn't speak; instead she adjusted her hold and stood up with Ginny in her arms. She then sat down on the couch with Ginny in her lap.

Ginny just cried harder as she buried her face into her lover's chest. She felt so safe in Harry's strong arms, so protected, that she was finally able to release all the pain and fear that she had been holding in for days. Everything she had been trying to deal with since Harry's name came out of the Goblet of Fire.

Harry knew that Ginny had been holding in her true feelings on everything for the past few days and she knew that Ginny was trying to be strong for her, but that her worry and fear finally won out. So she concentrated on simply comforting the smaller woman. When she felt Ginny trying and snuggle further into her and her hand work its way into her robe to softly grasp a bare breast she instantly understood what the red head needed. Wandlessly she banished their robes to the other corner of the couch and conjured a thick quilt to cover their naked bodies. She pulled Ginny closer as her lover rearranged their positions.

Ginny dropped a leg between Harry's to nestle it tightly against her warm center. Her head dropped down to Harry's chest to lovingly nuzzle a nipple. It was not a sexual contact. Instead it was one of comfort, love and reassurance. She placed a gentle kiss on the top of Ginny's head reassuring her that they were alive, healthy, and together.

After an hour or so of simply holding each other Harry could see the predawn light in the sky and she knew that they needed to get up and get ready to meet Luna and Neville for their morning workout. Reaching down she gently removed Ginny's hand from her breast and intertwined their fingers together so that their promise rings gently clinked together. Bringing them up she placed a loving kiss on their rings, the movement causing Ginny to finally raise her head and lock her brown eyes with Harry's Emerald green.

"Thank you…" Ginny said softly her voice still a little weak from crying.

"Oh, baby…" Harry said gently. "You never, _never_, have to thank me for being here." She placed their hands over her heart. "I love you, Gin and I will always be here in any way that you need me."

Ginny nodded and leaned down to place a loving kiss on Harry's lips. It was chaste but the emotion it contained was nearly overwhelming. Eventually she pulled back and smiled softly before untangling their limbs and rising up. "Come on, my love." She held out a hand to Harry. "We need to get ready."

Harry allowed herself to be pulled up but wouldn't release her hold on the smaller hand. "Are you alright?" She asked softly.

Ginny nodded again and gave the hand holding hers a gently squeeze. "I'm alright. I'm still scared for you, but I'll be alright. Just promise me you will be careful. I don't want to lose you before I am able to marry you and have a nice long life full of children and grandchildren with you."

Harry smiled down at her; "I'll do everything in my power, Gin. You know that." One more squeeze and they both picked up their robes and went into one the bedrooms where they all kept extra clothes.

Usually they used the Room of Requirement for their training. It allowed they to use their full power without being detected and it kept them away from prying eyes. However, they were now going to practice on the quidditch pitch. They would have to be careful how much power they displayed but it would all other students to observe and see that they did in fact know what they were doing. It would help with the time came to start the HL. The other's students would already know that the four fifth years had plenty to teach.

They met Luna and Neville in the common room and quickly made their way outside. Once they reached the pitch they spent a few minutes stretching and warming up before running around the pitch. Starting out slow they were soon running at full speed and already they were drawing a crowd. Many of the older students who tended to rise early were making their way down, while the Twins and Ron were in the stands trying to get an idea what they would be learning. Fleur soon joined them. Once they finished their run they moved on the dueling portion of their training.

They switched partners after every round so that they were able to fight everyone at least once. They started with muggle martial arts, which served to get many students interested since they had never seen anything like it before. They then moved on to swords before taking out their wands and spending some time fighting with both swords and wands. They ended with only wands, but would take turns fighting one against three.

They could see the shocked looks on the faces of the gathered crowd and knew those watching would spread the new of what they had seen in no time. A nudge from Luna and a slight jerk of her head caused Harry to look in the indicated direction. She had to bite back a laugh when she caught sight of the Headmaster trying to hide in the shadows. She could see the astonished look on his face and could almost hear the wheels turning in his head. She just shook her head, if he thought that was impressive wait until they revealed their real power. She knew he would be even more determined to learn their secrets now.

"Come one." She said to the others. "Let's go get cleaned up and get some breakfast."

They all agreed and quickly and made their way to their dorms to shower and dress for the day. By the time they reached the Great Hall it was already full. There was a brief moment of silence when they entered and then the whispers started. Ignoring the talk they made their way to their usual seats. Harry caught some glimpses of the Daily Prophet's headlines and mentally rolled her eyes. Minister Fudge and Headmaster Dumbledore Fail to Protect and Support The Girl-Who-Lived, or Bulgarian's Accuse the Countries Greatest Heroine of Being a Lie and Cheat, and her favorite had the be Harriet Potter is Out of The Broom closet and In Love. Shaking her head she took her seat across from Ron who was sitting with the twins and Fleur. Rita might be nothing but a gossip, but she did know how to cause a stir.

Harry served Ginny some Eggs; Sausage, and toast while Ginny fixed them two cups of hot tea. She knows the moment their promise rings were noticed because a gasp, a shriek, and increased whispers raced through the room. She growled in annoyance of the gossiping, but Ginny's hand on her leg helped keep her relaxed and the two continued their breakfast. They had finished their breakfast and were working on their last cup of tea when a few last minute post owls arrived to make their delivery. Harry was surprised to see a regal looking Eagle Owl land in front of her carrying a thick envelope. She detached the letter and offered the Owl some water before turning her attention to the envelope.

She recognized the Gringotts seal but could figure out what they were writing to her about. Bill Weasley was her accounts manager so all documents went to him and Sirius. Breaking the seal she could feel the magic identifying her as she opened it and knew that whatever it was it must be important. She took a sip of tea as she began to read only to spit it out all over Ron after the first line. Ignoring Ron's protest, her friends confused looks, and the looks of concern coming from her girlfriend, head of house, and the Headmaster she frantically started reading it again.

_Lady Potter, _

_The Goblin Nation and Gringotts Bank would like to offer our congratulation on you recent marriage to Ms. Ginevra Molly Weasley. Our records show that the Soul Bonding Ceremony was completed on this past Sunday evening at 8:47. We would like to wish you and Lady Ginevra a long and Happy Marriage. _

_As per the ancient laws set forth by Merlin the Soul Bonding Ceremony, once complete, affords you and your wife all Majority rights as Adults. As such, and by the Late Lord and Lady Potter's will, you are now able to take your place as the Head of The Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter with your wife by your side. _

_You are also able to now claim your place as Heir to The Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin, and as stated in the Founders Will you and your Wife are now able to claim your place as the new Mistresses of Hogwarts. _

_As per our previous discussions I must strongly suggest that you and Lady Ginevra come to Gringotts as soon as possible. As you know, per the wills of the Founders you only have seven days to claim your new titles. If not claimed in this time they will fall to the next Blood and Magical Heir Born. _

_It was also serve everyone's best interest to finalize the recent changes to your and your wife's status, as all official documents carrying your name will be changed to reflect your new positions as Ladies Potter. I believe you would agree that it would not do to allow anyone a chance to stand in your way of your birthright. _

_I await your arrival and the arrival of your wife and any other's you deem necessary at your convenience. Once again I offer my congratulations on this happy occasion. _

_Sincerely, _

_Director Ranrok_

Ginny could feel her lover's mixed emotions as she read the letter. She was worried about its contents because Harry had cycled through every emotion imaginable and finally landed on extreme joy and worry and was now staring in shock at the letter in her hand.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN!

**A/N: I would like to Thank my Beta 'Sharnorasian Empire' for all the work she did in editing this chapter. **

**Chapter 12**

"Harry?" Ginny said quietly trying to gain her lover's attention, "Baby?" When nothing happened she tried again. Again her lover didn't respond. Exchanging glances with Neville and Luna she knew by the looks on their faces that they were drawing attention. Glancing up at the head table she could see both McGonagall and Dumbledore glancing at them, one in concern and the other with a calculating look. She knew they needed to snap Harry out of it and fast.

Reaching up she grabbed her lover's face and forced it to turn towards hers, "Harriet Potter. Talk to me damnit." She hissed with as much power as she could. She saw Harry's eyes blink once, twice, and then she swallowed whatever emotions were threatening to overwhelm her.

Slowly, with forced calm she rolled up the letter, "We need…" Her voice failed her and she had to swallow again, "We need to go to the study." She said looking at her lover and two friends. Standing up she shot a look up at the Head table to her guardian. The message was clear. Now was not the time to worry about keeping their secret. If what the letter said were true, it wouldn't matter soon anyway. She saw Minerva stand and she turned back to the other three. "Now." She nearly growled causing them to jump to obey the order. Ginny grabbed her hand and she could feel Harry shaking with the stress of controlling her emotions. She could tell that whatever the news was it wasn't necessarily bad, just shocking. Without a second glance at the people around them Ginny pulled Harry from the hall and up the stairs. She was aware of Luna, Neville, and Minerva following her, but she was focused completely on her lover.

As they reached the stairs the front doors opened to reveal Sirius and Remus. Both dressed in their best sporting the coat of arms of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. The two took one look at the group and all plans of confronting Dumbledore were forgotten they quickly hurried to catch up. No one spoke as they made their way upstairs. Once they were inside Harry turned to Ginny and allowed her face to spilt into a wide smile.

"What in the Bloody Hell is going on, Harry?" Sirius asked, a little put out that his plans for the old Headmaster had been interrupted. Harry just ignored him as she passed the letter to Ginny.

Ginny gave her a curious look as she slowly unrolled it and began to read. Her eyes shot up after the first line and locked with her lover's. She could see Harry's happiness and her concern over the most recent events in their lives. The other's watched as she slowly read through the letter, her face soon mirrored Harry's with a large smile and she had tears in her eyes. When she reached the end she looked up again, "Really?" She asked, her voice cracking with emotion. When Harry nodded she tossed the letter over her shoulder and flung herself at her girlfriend…no she mentally corrected herself, her wife.

Harry caught her easily and swung her around before leaning down and capturing her lips in an intense kiss. Neither of them noticing or caring that the others were now gathered around in a group reading the letter. Finally breaking the kiss, when the need for air became necessary Harry set Ginny down. Reaching up she gently wiped the smaller woman's tears away, "I love you Ginevra Potter. I love you my wife."

"I love you too, Harriet Potter." Ginny said with a large watery smile, "My wife, my heart, my life. I love you Harry so so very much."

They were leaning in for another kiss when the sound of someone sniffling drew their attention, reminding them that they were not along. Ginny turned around and leaned back into her wife's strong body and smiled at her friends when she was enveloped in a strong embrace. "How is this possible?" Neville asked, breaking the silence. "I thought that those rings were only the first stage? How can they marry you?"

"Don't know, don't care." Harry answered her friend, "I'm married to the love of my life. What does it matter how it happened?"

Minerva smiled indulgently and gestured for them all the sit down. "Dobby." She called and she took a seat in one of the armchairs, and smiled as Ginny sat herself in Harry's lap. They were both still beaming in happiness.

"Lady McGonagall called?" Dobby said as he popped into the room. "What can dobby do for Ma'am?"

"A couple things if you would, Dobby," Minerva said with a smile, "Some tea for us please and then if you would go to Headmaster Dumbledore and ask him to cover my classes for me."

"Yes, ma'am." Dobby bowed again, "and what should I tell him when he ask why?"

"Tell him that something has come up with a few of my students and that I must see to immediately." She answered, "And Dobby when he orders you to tell him what. Kindly inform him that you _Mistress_" she stressed the word, "ordered you not to and that he will have to wait patiently like everyone else."

This caused everyone to laugh, including the elf. "Dobby." Ginny said through her giggles, "Would you send Winky to fetch my parents. I think they should be here for this."

"Right away, Mistress." Dobby bowed and with a crack he was gone.

"If it's alright I would like to wait until they get here." Ginny said and everyone nodded in agreement. She could feel Harry tense and the mention of her parents and turned to look at her girl…_wife_ she corrected herself, know it would take some getting used to. "What's wrong baby?" She asked softly.

"I…" Harry trailed off, "Your parent's are going to be upset about this, aren't they?" she asked.

"Why would you say that?" Ginny's voice was full of surprise and the other's were smart enough to stay quiet. "They love you and Mum can't wait to have you as a daughter. They won't be upset."

"But you and your mom didn't get the chance to plan a wedding." Harry explained, "I know who much you wanted a wedding. And I didn't get to propose to you, I know you wanted that. I wanted to do things right by you."

"Oh, baby." Ginny said kissing her wife softly. "Yes mom wanted to plan a wedding and yes I have always wanted one. But what I have always wanted more is to simply be able to call you mine, to be married to you, and to be able to wear your ring on my finger. That's what's important to me. You and me married, that's what matters."

They were aware of Molly and Arthur arriving but Harry ignored it as she pulled the ring box out of her pocket. Getting a look from her lover in turn. Shrugging at the question as to why she had it she opened it and held it out to Ginny for her to take the larger rings out. She took hers and set the now empty box aside. Molly made some move to interrupt but a look from Remus kept her silent.

Nothing was said as both young women closed their eyes, no words were necessary, neither could ever fully express how much they loved each other, how deeply they needed each other, or how fully their life, their souls, their very essences were intertwined. Opening their eyes they locked gazes as they slowly slid, first the engagement ring and then the wedding bands on each other's hand. The glow emitting from them was blinding as the promise and engagement ring fused into one and their bond was sealed. Ginny wrapped her fingers in her wife's as she kissed her deeply.

"Ummm…what just happened?" Arthur finally asked, shocked at the display he had witnessed. Minerva silently handed the letter over to them and she watch the newly married couple hold each other close. As surprised as she was at the turn of events she couldn't help but be proud of her ward and the woman she had chosen to spend her life with.

"Well, damn." Was all Arthur could say as he sunk into the other couch. Molly on the other hand couldn't hold in the tears as she wrapped the young couple into a crushing hug, "Oh my baby girl is married…"

After several minutes when both Harry and Ginny started turning a little blue Arthur stood up and gently pulled his wife away and sat her down, "Will someone explain what's going on please. Not that I'm not thrilled to have Harry as an official part of the family, but how is this possible?"

Minerva sighed, "How much do you know about the ancient laws of Merlin?"

"Not much." Arthur admitted, "How do they factor in?"

"Well from the way I understand it." Minerva says, "The Ancient Bonding ceremony actually served to bind two people's souls together. Not so much one soul, two bodies, but they became intertwined with each other. It's actually where the idea of soul mates comes from. And since the two people were then bound together for the rest of their lives, it was considered the same as a marriage. It was supposed to require a lot of power to accomplish it."

She looked over at the two women, "We all know you two are the most powerful people on our planet. Combine that with your deep and devoted love for one another and I would guess that when you put those rings on yesterday instead of simply creating a temporary bond you created a permanent one."

There was silence for a few minutes before Luna spoke, "The question now is what do we do about the summons to Gringotts. It says you only have 7 days to claim your birthright."

Harry shrugged, "I don't see that we have much choice. I cannot afford not to claim it and I can't wait cause everyone will know soon enough that we are married. Once Dumbledore finds out I expect him to try and interfere with my claiming the titles owed to me. It would put further from his control."

Ginny nodded in agreement, "I think she's right. We will just have to move up some of our plans. There is also the added bonus of having Harry as the Mistress of Hogwarts. Dumbledore will have only what control she gives him."

"Don't you mean you and Harry?" Sirius smiled at her. "You share the title with my Goddaughter. You share all titles."

"That's going to take some getting used to." Ginny said dryly causing the other's to chuckle.

"I think," Remus brought them back on track. "That Harry should go this morning and claim them. After our business is concluded I'll go to Rita and prepare a press release. If we hurry we can get it out in tonight paper."

"If we do this it will mean Neville and Luna will have to be emancipated." Harry said, "If I take my titles it comes with seats on the Wizengmot. They are to be two of the champions."

Harry looked around the room so gauge everyone's reaction. When she got affirmative nods she sighed, "Alright this is what I propose. First we all need to go change, well except Sirius and Remus. Then Luna, Neville you need to contact your parents and have them meet us in Gringotts. Remus contact Rita and tell if she hears anything that she is to hold off on printing any stories until you meet with her. Arthur we will need Bill and Charlie there as well as they are the other two champions." She paused for a moment and looked at her watch. It was only now 9 o'clock. She knew that their business would take a while, but she also knew they need a new plan before they returned to Hogwarts. "Minerva we need to have a Legion meeting early afternoon. I don't want to come back here without having a new plan in place."

She thought for a second and then added, "I would expect Fudge and Dumbledore to start causing problems. So let's be prepared for an emergency Wizengmot meeting." Pushing gently she force Ginny up and stood next to her. "Let's meet at Gringotts in an hour. That should give us all time to get ready."

They started to leave but were pulled into a hug by Arthur, "Congratulations you two. It might be sudden but I am happy for you." He smiled at them and kissed both on the forehead. Before stepping back and allowing them to leave, followed closely by Luna and Neville.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN!

**A/N: I would like to Thank my Beta 'Sharnorasian Empire' for all the work she did in editing this chapter. **

**Chapter 13**

An hour all activity in the lobby of Gringotts stopped to watch the group that was entering. In the front were two women, one with black hair that hung down her back in waves and green eyes that were alight with life and power. Anyone who looked closely would see a fait lighting bolt scar on her forehead. She was wearing Blue and silver robes made out of Acromantula silk. On the left breast was the crest of The Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, A Phoenix rising from the flames with a wand in its claws.

Next to her was a smaller woman with deep red hair and warm brown eyes. She, like her partner radiated power, and she too was dressed in blue and silver Acromantula robes. On her chest was the Potter crest and beneath that the crest for the Noble House of Weasley. Behind them were two more young adults. Each wearing the same color robs, one with the crest of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom and the other the Noble House of Lovegood.

Behind the four young adults was a group of ten adults, all dressed in their best robes baring the crest of their houses. The awaiting crowed watched in wonder as they were bowed through the doors by the Goblin guards and were greeted by two Gringotts employees. Both Bill Weasley and Griphook bowed deeply before Griphook spoke, "Welcome to Gringotts, Lady Potter and to your Wife as well." There was a huge surge in whispers but at this point Harry figured it wouldn't matter the country would know soon enough as it was.

She bowed in return to the Goblin greeting, knowing that it would shock most of the wizards and quite a few of the Goblins, "Thank you for the invitation, Master Griphook." She spoke in perfect Gobbledegook. "May your coffers flow with rivers of Gold."

She saw Bill grace her with a small wink and a proud smile, he had, after all been the one to tutor them in Goblin Etiquette. "Please, if you and your party will follow us, Lady Potter. Director Ranrok is waiting for you."

"Then by all means, let's not keep him waiting." She smiled at her brother in law, wondering if her knew what was coming. He hadn't seemed surprised about the announcement what Ginny was now her wife. "After all time is money."

"That it is, my Lady." Griphook said as he led them through the lobby and the parted crowd, "But for you and your Kin, Gringotts Goblins are at your disposal." That shocked any who heard except Harry and her group. She knew that she and Ginny were, for all intents and purposes the two most powerful witches in the whole of Great Britain, if not the world. Not only on their magical power, but their influences, and their wealth as well. She was once again thankful that she had such amazing guardians and teachers. They were able to show her how to embrace and wisely use such power without becoming corrupted by it.

They were led to the furthest corridors, which Harry knew held the highest security meeting rooms and the ritual rooms. As Bill opened a door he said, "Director Ranrok knew that you would be needed the ritual room for part of the meeting. There is one attached to the meeting room. He allowed me to place wards on it myself considering the nature of this meeting." His voice was low so only Harry and Ginny heard him.

As they entered they found a table large enough to sit twenty and at the head was The Director who was also the current leader of the Goblin Nation. The group bowed low before Harry spoke once again using the Goblin's native tongue. "Greetings Director. May your wealth be plentiful and your family powerful. I thank you for taking the time to meet with us on such short notice."

The director bowed in return, "Greetings Lady Potter." He then bowed to Ginny, "Lady Potter. I congratulate you both on your recent marriage and I wish you both many long and happy years and many children to fill them with joy." It really is so simple Harry thought. If you are polite to them, they will be polite to you. Show them respect and you get respect in return. "I know that we have a lot to cover, Lady Potter, but first would you please introduce me to those who are with you."

"It would be my honor, Director, but please call me Harry and my lovely wife Ginny. I can see it getting very confusing with two Lady Potters."

"As you wish, Harry," The Director agreed, "But please call my Ranrok."

"Of course." Harry smiled, "Now let me start with the introduction. You already know my wife, Ginny Potter. Next to her is her mother, Molly Weasley, and her father, The Head of the Noble House of Weasley, Arthur Weasley. Next to Arthur is the Heir Presumptive Charlie Weasley, and of course you know the Heir Apparent William Weasley."

"On my other side is Lady Minerva McGonagall, Leader of the Ancient clan McGonagall. Next to her is Lord Sirius Black of The Most Ancient and Noble House of Black and his Life Mate Remus Lupin. Across from him are Kevin and Sarah Lovegood of the Noble house of Lovegood and their daughter Heir Apparent Luna Lovegood. Next to Luna is the Heir Apparent to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom, Neville Longbottom, and beside him is Lord Frank and Lady Alice Longbottom."

"Welcome all, now before we begin I must ask if you Harry and Ginny trust these people completely." Ranrok said, "I mean no disrespect, but what we are about to discuss, as you know, is very sensitive."

"No offense taken, I assure you." Harry smiled, "and to answer your question. Yes, we trust them all with our lives."

"Good. Then we can get started." Ranrok shuffled through the stack of paper in front of him. "As I said in my letter, and as I'm sure you are aware you are the sole Heir to the Potter families Estate and titles. And in accordance with your parents will you wife is to be granted the same rights as any other relative by blood. This means that she will have complete access to all your vaults, properties, and has the right to make decisions in the families name and vote in the seat for the House of Potter on the Wizengmot. There is a ring for both of you, but it will be presented in the ceremony in a little while. For now I simply need your signatures on these papers in order for you both to take on your titles."

As he passed them over he continued. "Now Mr. Weasley is your accounts manager and he will be able to tell you in further detail what is in your vaults, but just to summarize. The Trust vault will maintain 1,000 Gallons and will lie in wait for the next generation of Potters. The Potter's family vault contains 52 Billion Gallons. There is also many family heirlooms, jewelry, weaponry and books. You also have several houses at your disposal."

Harry gently squeezed Ginny's hand, knowing that her wife was already overwhelmed. The Potters had always invested in both the Muggle and the Wizarding world and as such have also had huge amounts of money, making them one of the richest of the Ancient Houses. Add to that the Founder's wealth that had been growing for years…well Harry knew they would all be overwhelmed in the coming hour.

Once they had signed the paper Ranrok moved on. "Now we come to the matter of the Wills of the Founders. They all state basically the same this, so I won't bother reading them. If it's alright with you I will just summarize them." When Harry nodded her agreement he went on. "They all say that only their heir by both blood and magic will be able to claim the right to their inheritance and the right to command Hogwarts. As you know in the Inheritance test you took at age six you are the right full heir to all four founders. Now they also say that only when the heir is of age can he or she claim their titles and that they have seven days in which to do so." He paused and pulled out four pieces of paper and passed them over. "They also stipulate that should the Heir ever marry their spouse will have equal rights and privileges."

He waited for them to sign the given pages before he cleared his throat. "Now Griphook is the accounts manager for all four founders and the vaults of Hogwarts, so if you meet with him later he will be able to give you more detail, but as it stands the Hogwarts Vault is only to be used for the school's purposes and has 750 Billion Gallons."

Harry could feel her wife's hand trembling in hers, "Ranrok, before you move on I need to know, has anyone had access to the Hogwarts Vault over the years? The Board of Governors, the Ministry, the Headmaster?"

Ranrok shook his head, "No Harry. When the founders passed on half their personal wealth was transferred into the vault and it was sealed into the Heir claimed their title. It was then to be unsealed and used to enhance the school."

Harry nodded her head in understanding so he went on, "Now please keep in mind that the Founder's vaults have not been touch in nearly 1000 years and as such have been gaining interest since then. On top of the usual jewelry, weaponry, books and odd heirlooms the accounts stand as such. Slytherin have 100 Billion Gallons, Hufflepuff 147 Billion Gallons, Ravenclaw 211 Gallons, and Gryffindor, 246 Billion Gallons." He could see their shocked faces and really couldn't blame them. The Potters were now the Richest Wizards in the world. "Other than the Hogwarts Castle itself none of the founders had any property to pass on."

He watched as Harry turned to her wife and whispered something in the visibly shaken woman ear. He wasn't sure what it was, but the young red head took and deep breath and nodded. She looked at her wife for a long moment and seemed to regain her calm. He almost broke out into a smile and the exchange. He usually had no use for humans, because they showed him and his kind no respect, but he had always Like the now Lady Potter. Even if they had never met he had heard how respectful she was to his kind and that went a long way with him.

"I understand this must be a lot to take in, but we should move on." He said and when Harry nodded he continued, "Now as you know with all of these titles you have now inherited 6 seats on the Wizengmot. According to your laws you can only hold one seat at a time so you need to decide what to do about the other five."

Harry nodded, "That is why the other's have come." She looked around the Table. "Ginny with speak for the House of Potter while I speak for the Hogwarts Seat. As for the Founders I intend to name Champions for each house. Mr. and Mrs. Lovegood and Lord and Lady Longbottom are here to sign papers for Neville and Luna to become emancipated and then they along with Mr. William Weasley and Mr. Charlie Weasley will serve as my champions."

Ranrok nodded in understanding, "Then If I may see the papers for Mr. Longbottom and Ms. Lovegood, we can move to ritual chamber and deal with that portion of things."

Harry smiled at her friends' parents as they handed over the signed papers. They all gave her a small smile and a nod. She was happy to know they held nothing against her. As Ranrok examined the papers Harry looked at her wife. "You alright, love?" She asked softly.

Ginny smiled back at her, "I'm a little overwhelmed but I'm alright, my love. I'm ready to have to time to ourselves. We might not get a honeymoon right away, but I do intend to consummate our marriage tonight."

Harry smiled at her, "sounds good to me love. Maybe over Christmas break we can take a few days and go somewhere, just us."

Ginny just beamed at her as they turned back to the Director. He handed them to Griphook to file and then stood, "If you will follow me we will move into the next room." Harry stood and helped her wife up before leading her into the ritual chamber.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN!

**A/N: I would like to Thank my Beta 'Sharnorasian Empire' for all the work she did in editing this chapter. **

**Chapter 14**

The room that they entered was large and mainly empty. There were six circles on the floor and in each circle was a crest of one of Harry's new houses. The four founders crests were in a straight line and next to each was a small tale containing a small ceremonial knife. Across from the Founder's circle was one bearing the Hogwarts crest and to the left of that was another table. Further away and apart from the five circles was a single circle and table with the Potter crest. Everyone stood in silence as they waited for Ranrok to begin.

"Each of the Ancient Houses has their own Ritual." The Goblin leader began to explain. "And none of them are exactly alike. Each family has different stipulations, for example in some families only a male child can claim the Title and in other's only the First born." He paused to make sure everyone seemed to follow his words.

"And what of my Families?" Harry asked in the silence.

"I cannot tell you." Ranrok said solemnly and continued holding off any objections, "I cannot tell you because I do not know. The details are usually passed down from the old Heir to the new one. However, you will probably find a book or scroll containing the information in your vaults." When Harry nodded he continued, "Now each family also had certain items that we passed from one Heir to the next. All had a Signet ring and most a weapon of some kind, usually a sword. Once you pass the test they will appear on the Tables."

"After you complete the ritual on yourself you will be able to claim you wife and your champions." Ranrok added, "They will kneel in the circle and you will give them an oath to take. The details to that are of your choosing since not every generation names a champion. Do you have any questions?"

When Harry and Ginny shook their heads he nodded, "Please form a circle around the perimeter. Only Lady Potter and her wife may remain in the center."

As the others moved into place Harry turned to Ginny, "A kiss for luck, my wife?" she asked, softly cupping a cheek. Ginny didn't answer. Instead she placed a hand on Harry's neck and pulled her down into a loving and tender kiss. Aware of their surrounding they kept it short. Pulling back Ginny smiled up at her wife. "I love you, Lady Potter." Harry didn't respond, but Ginny could see the love in her eyes. Straightening up to her full height Harriet Potter squared her shoulders and took a deep breath. Dropping all restraints that were normally kept on her power she allowed it all out, everyone present except for Ginny, Luna, and Neville to an involuntary step back from the sheer amount of power radiating from her.

Stepping into the first circle she picked up the knife. It was made of pure Goblin silver with the handle shaped as a phoenix, and two light blue sapphires as eyes. Take a deep breath she made a slice in her palm and allowed several drops of blood to fall on the Potter Crest. When it began to glow she spoke in a commanding voice. "I, Harriet Lily Potter, daughter of Lord James Potter and Lady Lily Potter, here by claim my right, by blood, to the Title of Lady Potter Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter." There was a bright flash of light that enveloped her for several long minutes before it disappeared and on the table were now two rings, a sword, and an Ancient Book.

Turning towards the table she examined the items. The book was old and bound in soft leather with 'Potter' written gracefully across the front. The sword was long and thin, the blade curving slightly, and clearly made to be held by a woman. The hilt contained a pale Sapphire and the Crest of Potter was embossed towards the guard. Across the base of the blade was written, 'Potter'. Harry picked it up and felt her magic pulse through her. She knew it had bound itself to her magic and would come at her will. She also knew that it would bind itself with Ginny and answer to her call.

She then turned to the Signet rings. There were two, one larger than the other; clearly her father had last worn it. Picking it up she smiled when it morphed into a replica of the Lady's Ring. She slipped it onto her right ring finger and watched as is admitted a glow and shrunk to fit her hand. Turning to her wife she smiled and beckoned Ginny forward.

Following Harry's lead she dropped the restraints on her magic and stepped into the circle. She went to kneel before her wife, but Harry stopped her with a gentle smile. As gently as she could she made a small cut on Ginny's hand and allowed the blood to fall, "I, Lady Harriet Potter, Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, do here by name my wife, Ginevra Molly Potter as my equal in all things and grant her all the rights and privileges as Lady Ginevra Potter."

Once again they were surrounded by magic before it faded away. Smiling at the red head she slipped the second Signet ring on her finger. Picking of the Sword of Potter she presented it hilt first to her lover. "My Lady." She teased gently. Ginny took the weapon and smiled when she felt her magic bind with it. With a thought she sent it back to the Potter Vault to wait for her call. She knew when they visited she would be able to bind with the sheath as well.

Moving forward Harry stepped into the Gryffindor circle and picked up the ceremonial knife that was sitting on the table. This time the knife's handle was in the shape of Griffin with two red rubies for eyes. Slicing her hand open again she allowed her blood to fall. Once again the crest began to glow as she spoke in a clear voice, "I, Lady Harriet Potter, Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, by the right of Magic and Blood here by claim the title of Lady Gryffindor."

Just like before she was surrounded in a blinding light for several long minutes before it faded and the table now held three rings, the Sword of Gryffindor, and a single book. She was a little surprised to see the third ring, but immediately recognized it as a Champion's ring. Apparently just because the Founder's did not name Champions in their time, did not mean they hadn't planned for it. She slid that ring onto her right index finger and then briefly held the sword in order to claim it before turning to her wife and motioning her forward.

Harry then repeated to procedure with the other Founder's Houses. Those Signet rings went on her right index finger with the Gryffindor ring and with each new ring they would merge into one. She and Ginny bound with all the swords as well, but left them for their Champions to use. The one she would wield was the Sword of Hogwarts. It was a long blade and it too curved slightly. The handle held the Hogwarts Crest and the Hilt had five stone; a ruby, an emerald, a sapphire, and an Onyx surrounding a Diamond.

When it came time to call fourth the Champions she took her place in the Hogwarts Circle and Ginny went to stand by the Slytherin's Table and held the dagger. Raising her voice Harry called, "I, Lady Slytherin, Mistress of Hogwarts, call Neville Longbottom, Heir Apparent of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom to come forth and represent the House of Slytherin in my stead."

They all felt Neville's power increase as he dropped his restraints and went to kneel in front of Ginny in the Slytherin circle. Ginny stepped forward and made a small cut on his hand. He allowed the blood to drop to the floor as she moved to stand in front of the Hufflepuff circle.

Again Harry spoke, "I, Lady Hufflepuff, Mistress of Hogwarts, call Charlie Weasley, Heir Presumptive of the Noble House of Weasley to come forth and represent the House of Hufflepuff in my stead." She waited for Charlie to step forward and kneel and for Ginny to make the cut before she moved on. "I, Lady Ravenclaw, Mistress of Hogwarts, call Luna Lovegood, Heir Apparent of the Noble House of Lovegood, to come forth and represent the House of Ravenclaw in my stead."

Just like Harry, Ginny, and Neville she dropped the restraints on her magic before she sent and knelt in front of the Red headed Lady Potter and allowed her blood to be spilt. Once Ginny had stepped to the last circle Harry spoke again. "I, Lady Gryffindor, Mistress of Hogwarts, call William Weasley, Heir Apparent of the Noble House of Weasley to come forth and represent the House of Gryffindor in my stead." After Ginny had made the required slice on his hand she replaced the dagger and stepped back to join her wife in the Circle.

She noticed that all of the crests were still glowing, including her own as she began to speak again, "Do you, Neville, son of Lord Frank and Lady Alice Longbottom, swear to represent the House of Slytherin with Respect, Honor and Loyalty until you are either relieved of your duties or pass them down to your descendent?"

"I do, My Lady." Came the first words spoken by anyone other than Harry in nearly an hour, and Neville bowed his head in respect and then looked up at his friend.

"Do you, Charlie, Son of Arthur and Molly Weasley, swear to represent the house of Hufflepuff with Respect, Honor, and Loyalty until you are either relieved of your duties or pass them down to your descendent?"

"I do, My Lady." Charlie spoke in a clear voice and when he raised his head to look at Harry she could see the pride showing in them.

"Do you, Luna, Daughter of Kevin and Sarah Lovegood, swear to represent the House of Ravenclaw with Respect, Honor, and Loyalty until you are either relieved of your duties or pass them down to your descendent?"

"I do, My Lady." Luna's voice was soft, but the power behind it was clear.

"And do you, William, Son of Arthur and Molly Weasley, swear to represent the House of Gryffindor with Respect, Honor, and Loyalty until you are either relieved of your duties or pass them down to your descendent?"

"I do, My Lady." His voice was strong and she could hear the affection he held for her and his sister in it.

"So mote is it." Harry commanded in a loud voice and a blinding light surrounded all 6 of them before it faded away. Stepping out of the circle she went first to Neville and picked up the sword, presenting it to him hilt first she waited until she felt the magic in the weapon except him before releasing it. "Rise Neville Longbottom, Champion of the Slytherin."

He stood up and turned to watch Ginny do the same this with her brother, before stepping back and commanding, "Rise, Charlie Weasley, Champion of the House of Hufflepuff."

Harry went and presented Luna with her sword before allowing Ginny to present Bill with his. Once it was all said and done they had to allow everyone a few moments of silence in order to processes what they had just witnessed. Everyone present knew that this day meant great change coming for their world, and that Harry and Ginny Potter were now the two most powerful people in every way possible.

Harry was the first to break the silence that had fallen. Taking Ginny's hand she smiled, "I'm glad that's over. I always knew there was a reason I hated the old rituals. Everything is always so damn proper."

This broke them out of their trance and Bill and Charlie were the first to respond by wrapping the couple in a tight hug, followed closely by everyone else.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN!

**A/N: I would like to Thank my Beta 'Sharnorasian Empire' for all the work she did in editing this chapter. **

**Chapter 15**

Harry was surprised at how patient and accommodating the Goblin leader was being. She knew that the saying 'Time is money' held especially true for Goblins. They did not like to waste any time, preferring instead to get down to business and on with their next meeting or task. However, Ranrok seem quite content to allow them all a chance to congratulate each other for several long minutes before he finally cleared his throat and gain their attention. Without a word her gestured for them to follow him back into the meeting room and retake their seats, where Harry found the six books waiting for her.

Harry placed them in her pocket before she pulled out a chair for Ginny before taking her own seat. She noticed Frank, Arthur, Neville, Bill and Sirius doing the same thing. Bill, of course was pulling out Minerva's chair for her, but Harry had to stop herself from laughing at Sirius' actions or the roll of the eyes that Remus sent her. Those two, or the relationship they shared never ceased to amaze her. They had been together since she was brought to live with them so it was something that she was use to, but it wasn't until she was older that she had realized how confused it had actually made her.

It wasn't that they were both males, but more of their personalities. Sirius always seemed like such a lady's man, a true gentleman, always polite and respectful. She knew from the stories that she had heard about their years at Hogwarts that he had always been that way and that he had dated and, to his shame, used many women. When she had asked him about it he had told her the truth. That he had grown up in a family where he was expected to marry a pure blood witch and produce many children to carry on the Black family name. He had known since he was 13 or so that he was bisexual and had known since he was 15 that he was attracted to Remus, but he torn between what he wanted and what he was expected to want. Not being able to handle the confusion he had chased all the women he could.

It wasn't until he ran away from home at 16 and went to live with James that he truly understood that there was another way of time. He had met James' great grandmothers not long before they died. They had been married for nearly 78 years and their love for each other was clear as day. It took him another year to accept what he wanted and one more to convince himself to risk the friendship, but they had finally gotten together a few months after James and Lily had gone into hiding.

Harry was pulled from her thoughts by her wife gently squeezing her hand and directing her attention back to the Ranrok who was speaking again. "I must congratulate you all on the completion of successful rituals. I can sense great changes coming for your world and it is my hope and the hope of my people that we will only benefit from these changes."

"I hope for the same, Ranrok." Harry said inclining her head. "I hope that in time wizards will have better relations with not only Goblins but all magical and non-magical races." She studied him for a moment and then asked, "Can I safely assume that you will in attendance at the Meeting of Magical Brethren on Sunday?"

The Goblin nodded his head, "Both Griphook and I will be there, Lady Potter." He paused for a moment and then changed the topic. "Now I need to inform you that while we were occupied two persons came to the bank seeking confirmation on your change of status and information on the status of your title. One was Albus Dumbledore and the other was a Ministry representative. They were sent away without any information, but it seems that they both knew something was happening more than you claiming the Title of Lady Potter. I expect that Hogwarts is already adjusting to having a true Mistress again."

Harry nodded but Ginny asked, "My I inquire at to the identity of the Ministry representative?" Harry could sense of nervousness and she knew that Ginny suspected the same thing she did.

Ranrok studied Ginny for a long moment before answering, "Percy Weasley, My Lady."

Harry heard Molly gasp and both Bill and Charlie growl. She sighed softly, "I was afraid you would say that." She squeezed Ginny's hand in comfort. Percy's actions against his family in the last few months had left them all with bitter emotions. It was already hard enough when Molly and Arthur had approached Harry a few weeks before the beginning of her Third year and a few days before Percy was to turn 17, the time he was to be added to the Phoenix Legion, and asked that he not be included.

They had both been quite upset when they admitted that they were afraid his drive and personal determination would eventually lead to his withdrawal, if only temporarily, from the family. They felt he was simply too politically motivated for it to be safe to include him. She had agreed with their request, but knew that it had hurt them. Ever since his graduation he had been pulling further and further way from them and she knew it was breaking his mother's heart.

"Very well," she eventually spoke again, "I will deal with it later. Director Ranrok," She paused briefly before continuing, "There is another matter that I feel needs to be addressed."

She waited until he waved his hand in an indication to continue before taking a deep breath and holding her wife's hand a little tighter. She knew no one would like what she was about to say next. "I believe that we all know hard and dangerous times are coming in the near future. Voldermort is not dead and is actively seeking a way to return to his body. While we are taking the steps to make it as short as possible, when it happens it will be the start of the Second War. Add to that the fact that I have been entered into the Tri-Wizard Tournament and now much compete I believe it is necessary to take matters to secure my…assets in the future, if the need should arise." A nice way of putting it without saying I need a will in case I die.

She heard Ginny hiss and others gasp as if in pain. "I know it's not a pleasant thought and it is one that I detest making, especially when all I want is to be able to live a long life with my wife and our future children, but I'm afraid it does need to be discuss."

Ranrok nodded, "I can understand your reasoning, Harry. What is it that you wish to do?"

"Once we sort things out with the Headmaster and the Ministry, and once our meeting on Sunday has past Ginny and I will make arrangements to meet with Master Griphook and Mr. Weasley to go over all our accounts in details." She explained, "After that time I'm sure things will change slightly. However, until then can we draw up a temporary will?"

Ranrok pulled out a piece of parchment an enchanted quill to write with. Once he was ready she exchanged a look with her wife. Ginny's eyes were full of pain but her expression determined. She nodded her agreement so Harry continued, "Obviously if something was to happen to either one of us, the other would inherit everyone. If the time comes and we both…fall" she couldn't bring herself to say die, but the meaning was clear, "Our children, if we should have any will become our heirs. Their Guardianship should go to one of the following people in order; Molly and Arthur Weasley, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, Alexandra and Nymphadora Evans, or Minerva McGonagall. If none of these people are available I know several other friends who would step forward. The Longbottoms, the Lovegoods or the remaining Weasleys. I want it made clear that under no circumstances are Albus Dumbledore or the Ministry of Magic to have any say in the future of our children."

She had to pause to gather her thoughts. She hated thinking about this so morbid. She wanted to be planning their future and planning what to do if they didn't have one. Sensing her control slipping Ginny pulled her a little closer and spoke up for her wife. "As to the matter of our inheritance. If there are no children at our time of death, Alexandra Evans should inherit all of the Potter estates and properties. The liquid wealth should be split equally between the Weasley, Black, McGonagall, Evans, Longbottom and Lovegood Families." She looked over at her wife again and couldn't stop herself from leaning and kissing her tenderly on the forehead in comfort.

"Is there anything we are forgetting, Director?" She asked her voice shaking slightly.

He shook his head, "No, Lady Ginevra. I believe that will cover it until you and your wife have a chance to discuss the details of your vaults with Mr. Weasley and Griphook."

Ginny nodded and Harry seemed to have gathered herself, "Thank you Ranrok, for all your help today." When he nodded she said, "I know you have other business to attend and we all have things to take care of as well. Was there anything else that we needed to discuss?"

"Not at this time." He stood up, "If you wish I can have Griphook take you to all your vaults."

"Thank you. If you could give us just a few minutes we will be out." She asked politely.

He simply nodded in understanding before leaving the room to call for Griphook, who had not yet returned from dealing with Dumbledore and Percy. As soon as the door shut Ginny launched herself into her wife's arms.

Harry just held her tightly as she looked over at the others gathered. She could see the pain on their faces, but there was nothing she could say to change the last part of their discussion. It had to happen. Clearing her throat she spoke, Ginny's face still buried in her neck. "Bill, Charlie, Nev, Luna if you guys will come with us we will go to the founders' vaults first. As champions you may enter if you are with Ginny and me. That way you can bind with the scabbards for your swords and see if there are any other weapons you might want. After that Gin and I will take a look at the Hogwarts Vault and the Potter's Vault before we leave. Then I suggest we all go to the Cauldron for a late lunch."

"What do we do next, Harriet?" Minerva asked, "Are you going back to the school?"

Harry shook her head, "We can't go back until we figure out how we need to change our plans. We need to know what we are going to do before we are faced with the Headmaster. Call the Legion together and we will have supper at Headquarters and figure everything out."

"It's two now, why don't we plan on meeting at 7 for dinner?" Luna suggested. "I would also suspect that none of us will be returning to school today and maybe tomorrow."

Neville nodded and looked at Minerva, "It might be a good idea to check the by-laws to make sure there is no problem with the four of use returning as students now."

"I'll do that." She said, "Some of us need to get back to work. I'll tell Albus you will be gone for a few days for a family emergency. The twins will have to sneak out tonight, but they are good at that. I'll meet you for Dinner."

She gave Harry a smile before leaving. "We are all going back to work Harry." Frank said gesturing at himself, Alice, Kevin, Sarah, and Arthur. "We'll see you tonight."

"Thanks for coming." She said as she still held her wife. Then she looked at Molly, Sirius and Remus. Silently asking their plans.

"I'm going to go to Headquarters and have Kreature prepare rooms for us all." Molly said softly. "I'll see you later."

"We need to take care of some business while we are here." Sirius added, "Since I can't yell at Dumbledore, but we'll see you later Firelight." She smiled at them in gratitude and understanding. She knew they were all trying to give her time with her wife and friends and that they were going to go deal with the press.

"Come on" She said softly pushing Ginny away. "Let's get a move on. I'm hungry." Causing them all the laugh softly.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN!

**A/N: I would like to Thank my Beta 'Sharnorasian Empire' for all the work she did in editing this chapter. **

**Warning: Scenes of a Sexual Nature!**

**Chapter 16**

Griphook greeted them with a bow and motion for them to follow him. He led them back through the lobby to the doors leading to the vault area. She could see a large crowd present and wondered if this is normal or if they were there for other reason. As if reading her thoughts Griphook spoke, "Word of your marriage has already started to leak out. Those who witnessed your entrance has had time to spread the word of what they saw, we will give you access to the flu network from one of our offices if you wish leave discreetly."

"Thank you for the offer Griphook," Harry's voice was genuine. "But I have never hidden from the masses and I don't intend to start now. I'm sure it will get much worse before it gets better."

Charlie squeezed her shoulder, "Don't worry about it little Sis. We'll figure everything out."

Harry nodded as they got into a large cart. "Gryffindor and Hufflepuff vault first please, Master Griphook. I'm sure both Bill and Charlie need to get back to work." The Goblin simply nodded and started the cart.

They arrived at the Gryffindor vault first and Griphook turned to look at Harry and Ginny. "You must simply place your hand on the crest on the door. It will respond to your magic and allow you entrance. Mr. Weasley will only be allowed entrance if he is physically touching on of you."

Harry nodded in understanding and looked at the other three, "We won't be long."

She climbed out and then turned to help her wife. Taking her hand she led the way to the door and placed her hand on the center of the Gryffindor crest. She could feel her magic pulse through her before the doors slowly opened. She turned to make sure Bill was holding his sister's hand before she led the three of them in. The Vault was huge, easily the size of the great hall at Hogwarts. One side was completely covered in mounds and mounds of Gallons, Sickles, and Knuts. The back of the vault seemed to house all types of random artifacts and half of the left side was covered in shelves upon shelves of books. The closet right corner contained a small Armory and in the center was a stone pedestal with the Sword of Gryffindor and the Ceremonial Dagger.

"I want to take a quick look at the books and then we can go." Harry explained heading off, "Bill you are free to claim any of the weapons that you want." He simply nodded his head and moved to the Sword of Gryffindor. She knew it was to bind his magic with the scabbard.

Offering a hand to Ginny she said, "Come on my love, let's take a look." Ginny just nodded and followed her. There was another pedestal in the center of the shelves housing an index of books. Simply tape a title with you wand and it would be summoned to you. They took a few minutes to choose a few interesting titles before decided they would have to come back later. Making their way back to the weapons they both quickly bound their magic to the scabbard that went with the Sword of Gryffindor and then they each choose a long dagger to claim. After their magic bound the dagger to them they went in the top of their special made boot. Each boot could hold three daggers. They would claim one from each vault. They then picked three more for their waiting friend.

It took them an hour to visit all four of the founders' vaults and the vault. Bill and Charlie had gone back to work and the four friends spent some time in the Hogwarts vault before Neville pulled Harry aside, "Why don't we let you two go to the Potter Family Vault alone. We both need to do some shopping and we will meet you in an hour at the Cauldron for a light meal before we leave. I think you two need some time together."

Harry nodded in agreement. She knew that they were being obvious but didn't care. She and Ginny had been clinging to each other more and more as the hour past. She needed her wife. She needed to hold her, kiss her and make love to her, and she wasn't sure she could wait any more. Addressing Griphook she said, "I know you are busy but would it be possible for you to take us to the Potter Family and then return Neville and Luna to the surface. Ginny and I would like to spend an hour or so looking through my parents' things."

"Certainly, My Lady." Griphook agreed as he started the cart for the short ride there. When Ginny and Harry got out he said, "I may not be able to come for you myself, but I will another Goblin here in an hour's time."

"Thank you, Master Griphook." Ginny answered as she took her lover's hand and led her into the vault. As the door closed Ginny turned to her wife and blazing look. All the desire, passion, lust, need and love that she held for her wife were clear in her eyes.

Harry saw it and gave in to the emotions that were threatening to immolate her. She kissed Ginny hard, pushing her back against the nearest wall as she vanished their clothes to a pile near the door. Once she had them both naked, she picked her lover up and sat her on the edge of the nearest desk before sliding between her legs again and kissing her possessively.

Ginny wrapped her fingers into her lover's dark hair, loving the feeling of it free from its normal confinement as Harry's lips closed on her neck, raising a trail of red marks as she worked her way down to take one nipple into her mouth. Ginny groaned as teeth bit down firmly on her swollen flesh. She felt moisture flood out from between her legs and gasped when her wife threw her head back, her nostrils flaring.

In one fluid movement, Harry slid her left arm under Ginny's buttocks and using all her strength lifted her from the desk. She felt strong legs encircle her waist as she slipped her other hand between their bodies to tangle briefly in dampened curls before dipping lower to slide firmly between the thickly moistened folds of her lover's sex.

Ginny cried out as Harry's fingers rubbed briefly over her clit before burying themselves deeply inside of her. For a moment, they were both still as her lover reveled in the tightening muscles surrounding her fingers, then she began to move, lifting her up and back, grinding against her with her pelvis as she controlled their rhythm with the strength of her arms.

Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry's neck, moaning in pleasure as she gave up control, letting the other woman set the pace as she undulated her hips against the fullness inside of her.

The sensations were intense, the contact constant and sweet; the skin under her hands slick with sweat as Harry's muscles clenched with her exertions. Small grunts were the only sounds her lover made as she increased her tempo, lifting Ginny higher before pulling her back down. Her fingers flexed deep inside, looking for and finding all the places that she had memorized from all the times they had made love before, playing her fingers over them, relishing the sounds of passion they pulled from her lover's lips.

"Oh….. OH… Harry!" Ginny began to shake uncontrollably from the exquisite sensations her lover was creating within her. Her fingertips dug into Harry's shoulders as she whispered, "Harder… fuck me harder…"

The vulgarity tore through Harry like a bolt of lightning. She pushed Ginny back onto the desk, leaning over her to capture a nipple between her lips as she used the lower half of her body to thrust into her, bringing her thumb up to play across the swollen bundle of nerves at the apex of her cleft.

Ginny leaned on her elbows, her head thrown back as she cried out her pleasure. "Oh...Harry….oh…!" She closed her eyes tightly as one of the strongest orgasm she had ever felt rocketed through her, making her grind her teeth together and causing stars to swim in the darkness behind her eyelids. "Oh… my… HARRY!" She knew she was screaming but she couldn't help it. Her muscles contracted almost painfully and she hung there, caught at the very peak until the waves of release crashed over her and she slid back, falling heavily onto the desk.

Harry withdrew her fingers and slowly wiped them across Ginny's lips before kissing her with a hunger that was not yet sated. She glanced up, seeing what looked like an old dining room table a several feet away. She picked her lover up and carried her over to it, laying her down and spreading her thighs to bury her face between her legs. She suckled the small bundle of nerves ferociously, joyously, as she felt the delicious nectar flow down her chin.

Ginny grabbed Harry's head with one hand, holding her firmly in place as she used her other arm as leverage to lift her hips off the wooden tabletop. She was amazed when she felt another wave growing within her even stronger than the first. Her body shook with the force of it as the vibrations echoed out from between her legs, causing her toes to curl and roots of her hair to tingle. When the crest finally broke, she knew she was crying out loudly but she couldn't hear herself over the pounding of her own heart. She fell back limply, closing her eyes as her head swam from the force of her release.

She wasn't sure how long she was out, but when she came to her senses, Harry was resting her cheek on her thigh as she gently kissed and nuzzled the tender flesh between her legs. She laughed weakly and stroked her lover's dark hair. "You are incredible." She whispered. Sitting up, she gently lifted her soul mate's face to hers with her fingertips. She kissed her softly, tasting herself and saltiness of the tears that rolled unchecked down Harry's cheeks.

She could feel Harry's need vibrating through her body but instinct told her that her wife needed something much different for her own release. Looking around she spotted what she needed. "Come with me."

She took Harry by the hand and led her to a large old couch that was against one wall, silently thanking the Potter's for having their heirlooms in the same vault at their gold. A quick wave of her hand and the couch was expanded to double its original size. She laid her down before she stretched out next to her and linked one leg lightly through the long ones trembling beside her. She kissed her gently, using her lips and tongue to convey her love as her fingertips traced patterns across Harry's chest. She trailed them lightly across the full breasts and the tight stomach, running them in between rows of muscle that covered her midsection. When the younger woman was able to breathe easily again, she took one nipple between her lips and rolled her tongue over it, feeling Harry relax into the pleasure building inside of her.

Reaching down, she ran her hand up the inside of one smooth, firm thigh, shocked at the amount of moisture she found and by how far down her thighs it had traveled. Kissing her way down the long, lanky body, she moved her tongue slowly into Harry's flesh, finding the ridge of nerves that was swollen and distended. She suckled it gently with her lips and tongue as the body beneath her began to move.

Everything was slow, sensual, exquisitely soft and loving and Harry's hips moved in a lazy tempo, keeping time with her ministrations as the passion built up inside of her. It wasn't long before she felt her lover's body go rigid, felt her hands grip tightly to the fabrics beneath her and the soft sounds of a gentle release fell from her lips. Kissing the swollen flesh one last time, she traveled back up Harry's body to wrap herself around her.

They simply laid there holding each other for several long minutes, each enjoying the peace that always came with the post-coital bliss. Eventually Harry sat up taking Ginny with her. Leaning in she kissed her gently on the lips once, twice, three times, before pulling back and gently moving a piece of hair behind her ears. "I love you, my wife."

"I love you too, baby." Ginny said standing up and pulling her taller lover with her. Waving her hand she cast several cleaning charms and a refreshing charm on them before summoning their clothes. "Come on my love. We still have a few minutes to look around before we need to leave. We'll continue this tonight when we are at home in our own bed."

Harry just smiled widely in response.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN!

**A/N: I would like to Thank my Beta 'Sharnorasian Empire' for all the work she did in editing this chapter. **

**Chapter 17**

Twenty minutes later found both Ginny and Harry stepping out into the afternoon sun at Gringotts. The crowds were thick and everyone was craning their heads trying to get a look at The-Girl-Who-Lived and what was rumored to be her new wife. Harry and Ginny just released a little bit of their power and shot the crow a warning glare. It wasn't much but it was enough to force everyone to keep their distance. Making their way out of the Ally and into the Leaky Caldron they smiled with the bartender looked up and waved at them, "Afternoon Tom." Ginny greeted the old man with a smile, "Are Neville and Luna around."

"They sure are young lady." He smiled at two of his favorite Hogwarts students, "They asked for one of the private parlors. Now before I take you back there, I must ask if the rumors I am hearing are true."

When Harry raised a questioning eye brown he chuckled, "Are you two married?" He asked directly knowing the both Harry and Ginny preferred that to word games and mind tricks. Their smiles were answer enough. He beamed at them in return, "Very well, Lady Potter." He bowed fully at Harry before turning to Ginny and bowing, "Lady Potter, if you will follow me." They laughed as he led them to their waiting friends.

They were half through their meal with Tom entered Hedwig on his arm. As soon as he was clear of the door she launched herself in the air and settled on Harry's shoulder holding out her leg with a note attached.

Harry looked a little shocked but reached up to scratch her owls head and she removed the letter with one hand, "What do you have girl." Hedwig just gave a little hoot and jumped to the back of Harry's chair where she began to preen.

Harry unrolled it and read it through before snorting in laughter, "It's from Fred and George. Listen to this."

_H,_

_The old goat is in an uproar, sticking his crooked nose where it doesn't belong, and questioning everyone about you, the missus, and the siblings. He was seen conversing with a man in a lime green bowler. _

_Yours, _

_F & G_

The others were cracking up in laughter. "Lord that man is insane." Neville snorted. "He's going to blow a gasket before we get back."

"As humorous as their attempt at writing in code is." Luna said sobering slightly, "I think we need to give them some pointers."

Ginny just smiled and nodded, "those two are nuts sometimes."

Harry laughed and then turned towards Hedwig. Stroking the owl's feathers she said softly, "Thanks, Girl. I don't have a note to send back so when we leave I'll take you out. You can fly back. Or go to Headquarters that's where we will be for a few days." Hedwig just have a low hoot and tucked her head beneath her wing, content to wait on her Mistresses.

They only lingered for a few more minutes before they got ready to leave. As they were gathering their things Harry said, "I need to go to Ollivander's. I want to get wand holsters for Fred, George, and Ron."

They all nodded their head in agreement and Ginny looked at her watch. "We will have a couple of hours before we have to be back to Headquarters. What do you say that we spend the time simply walking around Diagon Ally?"

"Sure that works for me." Neville readily agreed, but I'm losing the robe. It's still a little too warm for all this and I'm going to take the opportunity of going without them while I'm out of school."

The other's quickly agreed and stripped out of the blue and silver robes. They knew they were pushing their luck with drawing attention but really they didn't care. They had all dressed as they usually did when going anywhere outside of Hogwarts, for action. It was a habit that had been drilled into them a long time ago. Neville wore lose fitting black trousers a white long sleeved shirt and a black button up vest over it.

The girls were all dress similarly. They all wore tight fitting black leather pants, not tight enough that they had to be painted on, only such that they didn't slow them down. They each wore black leather boots that came up to a few inches below their knees and in each boot was sheathed three knives, which were invisible to anyone but themselves. They each wore a long-sleeved shirt. Harry's was emerald green, Ginny's was gold, and Luna's was light red. Over that they each wore a black leather vest/jacket combination. It laced up the front and like a vest it stopped at their waist, but the back continued on down to just past their knees.

On the right breast of the vest was the symbol for the Phoenix Legion. They each had a wand invisible wand holster in their left forearm, and a back up wand strapped the inside of one thigh. Harry knew it drove Molly insane that they went out in public dressed in such a fashion. Not because the clothes were inappropriate, but because she felt that it drew too much attention to them. They usually just casually reminded her that they had been trained for battle since they were young and this was what they fought it. She never liked it but she backed down.

Harry smiled at the others as she put the shrunk robes in a pocket. "Ready to cause waves?" She asked as they all laughed. Taking her lover's hand she help out an arm for Hedwig and simply led them out of the room. Tom waved them off with a smile and small wink and they went into the court yard and through the gate way. Once on the other side Hedwig gave a small hoot and took to the air, while the other's made their way to Ollivander's.

As they walked they were constantly paying attention to their surroundings but at the same time they were able to laugh and joke around. The people they passed just stared at them in awe.

Ollivander looked up from his work when the door opened, his eyes went wide for a second before he stood and offered a bow. "Lady Potter." And then he looked at Ginny, "Lady Potter. You and your friends are welcome. What may I do for you today? A problem with one of your wands or something else?"

Harry wasn't too concerned about him knowing they were married. She knew he had his own special skills that helped him with being able to pick a person's wand. He was able to see magic and magical bonds. She also knew that he took great pleasure in making a customer unnecessarily trying dozens of wands, but she let me have his fun. "Good After, Mr. Olivander. No problem with our wands, I simply need to pick up three wand holsters."

"Four." Ginny piped up and when Harry looked at her curiously she said, "I thought we might give one to Fleur. She's become a good friend."

Harry nodded, "You heard the lady." She smiled, "And while you're at it, can I have two wand vouchers?" This time it was Ginny who gave her a look, "Fred and George will need secondary wands." Was the only explanation she offered." It was standard practice for all Legion members to carry two wands in case something happened. While not poor by any means the Weasley already had so many mouths to feed so she made it a practice to purchase each members wand.

Olivander hastened to comply and it only took a few moments for him to hand over a bag containing the requested information, "Thank you, Sir. I would expect the twins in sometime in the next few days."

"I'll be waiting for them, My Lady." She said as he bowed them out of the store, "If there is anything else, don't hesitate to ask." Harry simply nodded in return.

"So where to now?" She asked taking her wife's hand again.

"Magical Menagerie" "Apothecary" "Scribbulus" came the reply from her three friends.

"Ok, two of those I understand," She shot them a look, "But Magical Menagerie?"

"What?" Ginny asked innocently and then turned her best seductive glance at her wife, "Please, baby." She purred, "I've always wanted a cat."

Harry just laughed and tugged her closer, "Why did you never tell me this. I would have bought you one a long time ago. You know that, my love." Ginny just blushed and shrugged. Harry laughed again, "Come on. We'll hit that place last before we leave. I also want to go to the rare books store. So let's just start on one side and go."

Every store that Harry and Ginny entered people stepped out of their way in awe. Everyone that they passed on the streets stared at them and whispered as they passed. Harry just laughed slightly to herself as she watched her wife and Luna excitedly trying to decide what type of kitten they wanted. Luna had decided that she wanted to get one as well so that Ginny's would have someone to play with.

Her smile must have been blinding as Neville elbowed her in the ribs, "What's it like?" He asked quietly and when she looked at him he added, "To be married to the woman you love?"

She then turned her attention to him fully. "It's amazing. Absolutely amazing to know that I can call her my wife and that she and I will be together for as long as we both live." She paused and then sighed slightly. She could feel Ginny's love flowing through their bond, "I'm sorry Neville. Ginny and I have been so caught up with what's going on with us lately that neither of us has asked how you and Luna are doing."

Neville and Luna had finally gotten together during the past summer and things seemed to be going well for them. Harry knew that they often shared a bed at night, but they had all done that for years. She didn't think they had gone any further just yet. "It's going great." His excitement broke her from her thoughts. "We are taking it slow, trying to adjust to going from being friend to being friends and in a relationship at the same time, but its good."

Harry nodded at him and clapped him on the shoulder, but before she could respond the other girls were back each carrying a kitten. Ginny was solid black with green eyes and Luna's was white and creamed colored with blue eyes.

Harry smiled at her lover and her friend. Waving the clerk over her gestured to the cats. "Can we get all the necessary supplies please for these too?"

"Right away, Ma'am." The young clerk said before hurrying off. She kept shooting Harry looks of interest as she gathered the requested items. Ginny must have noticed because she growled a little and then leaned into Harry's chest with the cat still in her arms.

Tilting her head up she smiled softly when Harry bent her downs for a kiss. The kiss was slow and gentle, but as always loving. She pulled back when she heard the clerk sit something on the counter harder than necessary. "Marking your territory, my love." Harry teased as she scratched the kitten's head making her purr.

"Damn straight I am." Ginny growled but her eyes were smiling.

When the young woman cleared her throat Harry turned towards the counter and examined everything. A magical litter box, cat food, bowls, toys, and a collar sat grouped together and an identical set next to it. Harry nodded and pulled out a back draft. She had the money in her money pouch, but she wanted to make a point. Placing the draft on the counter she waited for the clerk to fill in the store name and amount then she pulled out one of her knives and nicked her finger letting the blood fall on the small square in the center. "Charge it to the Potter Vault." She ordered as she signed her name and handed the slip over.

She smiled as Ginny healed her bleeding finger and then she pulled out one of her wands, all for show of course, and shrunk the items. Neville too half and placed them in his bag, while Harry stored Ginny's in hers. "Thank you for your help." She said politely before leading Ginny from the store and to a small ally where they could flame to Grimmauld Place.

The group arrived at headquarters at five minutes till seven. Harry knew she shouldn't have been, but she was surprised to find the entire Legion, plus Ron gathered for what appeared to be a party. Ginny leaned down to place her new kitten on the floor and allow him to get use to his surroundings before standing back up and facing her approaching mother and Minerva. Molly hugged them both before explaining, "We thought we should celebrate your wedding. The meeting can wait until tomorrow morning, we all took the day off work so that will give up all day to discuss it."

"You don't have to be back until you're ready." Minerva added, "I've talk to all your professors and they all agree that you are so far ahead a few days won't matter."

"What about Dumbledore?" Luna asked.

"He wasn't happy about it." Minerva admitted, but he knows enough about what happened today to know he can't do anything."

When they all nodded in agreement Fred cheered, "Let's party."


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN!

**A/N: I would like to Thank my Beta 'Sharnorasian Empire' for all the work she did in editing this chapter. **

**Warning: Scenes of a Sexual Nature and use of Toys!**

**Chapter 18**

After several long hours of music, food and fun, everyone started to break up and head to their rooms for the night. Alex and Tonks pulled Harry to the side as Ginny was saying goodbye to Ron. The twins would take him back to school before returning for the night.

"We thought you might want this for your wedding night." Alex smiled giving Harry a box. "I wouldn't open it here, trust me."

Harry looked her cousin in the eye for a moment and something about her expression made her stop. "Is this what I think it is?" Both of the older witches nodded, "When did you finish it? Does it work like we wanted?"

Tonks blushed but Alex laughed, "Sure does. I finished it last week. I was going to give it to you at Christmas, but thought this was a better idea." She saw Ginny approaching and smiled, "Now go on and enjoy your fist night as a wedding couple. We're all meeting at 10 tomorrow morning."

"Thanks" Harry said as she took Ginny's hand and led her upstairs to their bedroom. She could just hear Tonks and Alex laughing as they went.

"Harry." Ginny said with a laugh, "What's gotten into you tonight? Are you that randy?"

Harry just smiled at her. "I've got something for you. Go on and get into bed and I'll be there in a minute." Ginny just shook her head at her wife's actions but complied she stripped down and pulling back the sheets she laid down in their bed to wait. She watched as Harry stripped down and approached her with the same box in her hand. She suddenly looked nervous. Ginny offered her a hand and pulled her down so she was sitting next to her.

"Talk to me baby." She instructed quietly.

Harry looked at her softly, reaching out brush some red hair out of her lover's face. Taking a breath she released it slowly. "Do you remember the conversation we had a few months ago about maybe using toys in the bed room." Ginny's eyes went a little wide and dropped to box before rising again. She nodded. "You said that you liked the idea, but didn't want to use muggle things because they were so fake."

Ginny nodded again, "I only want to feel you in me. Not some plastic toy."

"Well I got to thinking and I talked to Alex and Tonks about it." She paused, "The only thing the Wizarding world has close is the temporary sex change potions that same sex couples use for conception. We don't want that yet." She opened the box for Ginny to see as she finished, "This is what we came up with. It attaches to me, to my clit, and is manipulated by magic."

The sight of the phallus that lay in the box in front of Ginny caused desire to shoot through her core. She swallowed hard as her arousal soared and the thought of her wife, her lover, using it on her. "Put it on." Ginny ordered hoarsely sitting up to watch.

"Are you sure, my love?" Harry asked her mouth going dry and her wife's need. Ginny's answer was to simply nod.

Nude, the young woman sat cross-legged and watched as Harry removed the dildo from the box and placed the larger end of the device against herself. Tendrils erupted from the base, encircling Harry's hips and connecting to the construct beneath. The device was completely controlled by magic. Be it a wand or wandlessly, all one of them had to do was touch it and think of what they wanted to change or to remove it.

"First things first," she said, swallowing her grin. "Let's adjust this to something that won't give me nightmares."

Harry raised an eyebrow, reclining against the pillows as she split her attention between her partner and the artificial penis which was now attached to her. The redhead knew that the device would change to fit any specifications that were desired. She thought about some of the options while she examined her wife's erection thoughtfully. Ginny gently encircled it with her hand, gratified to hear her wife gasp. Pushing her magic through it she concentrated on changing the size to something she thought could handle. She finally made the fleshy cylinder approximately six inches long and about an inch and a quarter in diameter.

She then concentrated on altering the shade until she had achieved a flesh tone approximating Harry's skin color. Ginny glanced at it, and then was forced to stare, startled by how that simple adjustment abruptly made everything seem very accurate in its appearance. It was one of the sexiest things she and seen and she a shiver of desire ripple through her, a fine sheen of perspiration breaking out over her entire body as her nipples hardened in the air that seemed far too warm all of a sudden.

There was something so wantonly appealing about Harry lying there with what appeared to be quite natural, fully aroused male penis sprouting from the thatch of fine dark hair that made up her very core, with no straps or harnesses to hold it on. Not to mention the incongruity of the firm, shapely breasts rising so proudly from her chest.

Ginny reached out and wrapped her fingers around the head. It felt quite warm and very real and she could swear she could almost feel the throb of pulse within.

"I ... that feels very good," Harry said in an odd tone. "More than good."

"Does it?" Ginny said idly, running her fingertips down the length, tracing the ragged line beneath the penis to the soft sac of simulated testicles, prodding them carefully. It was, she noted, very well constructed and extremely realistic.

"Oh, Ginny." Harry groaned

Ginny glanced at her, raising an eyebrow as she saw how much Harry's respiration had increased, the full breasts heaving as she tried to catch her breath. Her wife was in a full state of arousal, very close to an actual orgasm if Ginny could read the signs correctly. Intrigued she concentrated on lowering the level of sensitivity, making sure to test each level by fondling the firm, fleshy rod. Harry climaxed three times before her wife finally found one that she thought would be suitable.

"Are you ready?" Ginny asked, tilting her head as she looked at Harry who was sprawled on her back, limp and sated even as the phallus stood firm.

"Ready….god I think I'm finished," Harry noted weakly.

"Oh baby," Ginny protested. "Not yet."

She lay down next to her, wrapping her arms around the lanky torso and kissing her wife passionately. Harry perked up almost immediately and returned the kisses with steadily increasing interest. Ginny shivered as she felt the warm length of Harry press against her, the sensation of the penis trapped between their bodies, prodding her in the navel, sending chills of anticipation through her even as the sensation felt very odd in this most familiar of embraces.

Loving hands moved over her skin with accomplished skill and when Harry bent her head to mouth her wife's breasts, licking and sucking on the nipples tenderly, Ginny responded with a cry and a sudden flood of moisture between her legs. Harry pulled her closer and began to roll them over.

"Uh, no, baby," Ginny said, pushing Harry back. "Not like that. Not yet, anyway."Obligingly, Harry settled onto her back once more, propping herself upright on her elbows.

"Stay still," the smaller woman ordered in a low voice as she threw her leg over her lover, straddling the woman's hips as she rested her weight on her knees.

Ginny reached down between them and found the warm, simulated flesh, guiding it to the opening between her legs. She gasped as she felt the mushroom top press against her wetness, and she dipped the tip into that pool of moisture before sliding it up to rub against her sensitive ridge of flesh, moving it back and forth, swirling around her nub with delicious pressure.

"Oh, Ginny," Harry moaned. She shuddered and Ginny knew her partner had just climaxed once more. She laughed lightly, feeling the undeniable need ripple through her.

"Baby, if you were actually a bloke, you'd be completely useless to me by now." Ginny teased, her tone breathless, "Then again if you were a man you defiantly wouldn't be in my bed, or in me."

Harry didn't answer. She just looked up at her lover with eyes full of desire and eager anticipation for the next new sensation. Ginny returned the head of the phallus back to her opening, covering it with her moisture, glad that lubrication did not seem to be a problem. She eased down onto it, gasping as it pressed against her and she wondered if she had made it too big after all. She quivered when it abruptly penetrated past the first restrictive band of muscle, pushing smoothly into her, filling her with its hardness. It felt so real, so very real.

"Don't move," she muttered, feeling Harry stir beneath her. "Not yet."

Harry went completely rigid, every muscle tense. "That's one of the hardest things I'm ever had to do," she replied, her voice strained. "I want to ... I want to move. It feels so good."

"You'll get your chance," Ginny promised, biting her lip as she sank downward until the full length of it was finally inside. Her head had fallen back and she swallowed, opening her eyes to look down at Harry who was shivering. She smiled sensually, breathing hard. "You like that?"

"It feels like I am inside you, Ginny," Harry said, trying to explain. "As if I'm actually filling you."

Ginny laughed again. "It is you my love, all you" She began to ascend slowly. Ginny rose until just the tip remained inside her before lowering herself once more. Gradually she increased the motion, rocking on Harry as she got used to the feel of it, adjusting her angle until she found one that suited her. She groaned deeply when Harry slid her hand down to where they were joined, her fingertips seeking out Ginny's little nubbin of flesh, rubbing it back and forth.

"Oh god, yes, Harriet," she moaned.

She felt Harry's hips begin to push against her, the narrow loins lifting her before they managed to find a complimentary rhythm, Harry drawing back as Ginny rose, then thrusting upward as her wife settled down. Ginny panted, letting out a little cry every time Harry's center met hers, the sensation of their love making becoming extremely real, as if it were indeed her partner inside as opposed to some replication. She rested her hands on Harry's chest, over her breasts, her palms unable to cover them completely, the combined feel of the feminine and masculine attributes wildly confusing but incredibly erotic, intense and oh so real.

She felt her heart pound as Harry's fingers steadily increased their rapid fondling, swirling around her clit with delicate precision. Ginny felt the desire build and build, sweeping her up, the experience overwhelming her with the sheer passion of it all.

Then Harry was rolling them over and this time Ginny did not protest. She spread her legs wide around Harry's driving hips and felt her center open to the remarkably controlled and even motion. And it was no longer a matter of male or female, it was just Harry, the person she utterly adored, making love to her with passion and joy, the body covering her, hot and slick from Ginny's sweat.

Harry grunted softly as she thrust, seeming to reach a little deeper inside with every stroke as Ginny encouraged her, the words spilling from her lips, guttural and unquestionably profane, urging her lover on harder and faster until abruptly, Ginny was there, her orgasm catching her like a wave. She dug her nails into the sinuous back without restraint, clawing at Harry as she climaxed and cried out.

And she came again as Harry continued to thrust into her until finally, her lover climaxed one final time, this one leaving her slumped bonelessly onto Ginny who fought to catch her own breath. Harry had just enough energy left to pull out and remove the dildo before placing it on the bed side table. Rolling over she gathered her wife in her arms and held her close until they fell asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN!

**A/N: I would like to Thank my Beta 'Sharnorasian Empire' for all the work she did in editing this chapter. **

**Warning: Scenes of a Sexual Nature!**

**Chapter 19**

Harry woke the next morning to find Ginny awake and watching her with a loving smile. "Mmmm…." She stretched allowing the cover to fall down and revealed her naked body. Rolling her head to the side she looked at her wife, "Morning, baby." She said with a smile. "How did you sleep?"

Ginny just smiled as she rested her head on Harry's shoulder and snuggled in a deep as she could. "Perfect" She purred and she gently cupped a breast.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Harry asked softly. "Are you alright with what we did last night?"

Ginny raised her head and looked at her wife. "Last night was perfect Harry. It was absolutely amazing." She reassured her. "I'm a little sore, but nothing like we were after we took each other's virginity."

"So you enjoyed it then?" Harry smiled at her, "Something you wouldn't mind repeating again."

"Ummm…" Ginny moaned in remembrance. "Again and again and again." She agreed and kissed her lover's lips. "But next time you are going to let me wear it. I want to know what it feels like to be in you, to feel you so completely."

This time it was Harry who moaned. "I promise you, baby. Next time it is all yours. It truly is an amazing feeling. I love being in you with my tongue, my fingers, my hand, but this…this was just totally different."

She kissed her wife again deeply before pulling back and smiling mischievously, "Alex wants to talk to Fred and George about adding an adult section to their store when they open it and selling them there. I think she's really getting into this, she told me last night she had all kinds of ideas."

Ginny laughed, "Oh lord could you imagine my mother's face if she found out her twin sons were selling sex toys."

Harry couldn't help but join her in laughing. Her laughter only increased when Ginny asked, "What else has she come up with?"

"I'm afraid to ask, baby." Harry admitted, "I think Alex and Tonks can get a little…kinky at times." She looked at her wife and suddenly became serious. "I'm not sure I want to use any of their ideas." She admitted, "I don't they are us. I don't think they fit our relationship."

Ginny sensed the shift in the mood and looked directly at her lover. "I was kidding Harry." She traced a line down her jaw. "I love our sex life just the way it is, and I can never see myself getting tired of it. The dildo is a nice enhancement, but that is all it is. We don't need any of it to show each other how much we care. We don't need it to have earth shattering sex." She moved to trace her lover's lips. "I am more than happy to stay with what we have been doing and using our new toy when we see fit. If Alex does start inventing more we can look at them one by one." She leaned in a kissed her wife's lips gently.

"I see the toy as good practice anyway." She teased trying to lighten the mood. When Harry raised an eyebrow she added, "Its good practice for when we are ready to have babies of our own." Harry just beamed at her as she leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I love you Lady Potter" She ran her tongue around Harry's ear. "With all my heart."Tears flowed from green eyes when she heard Ginny's declaration. It never failed to move her when she heard Ginny declare her love. It had from the first time and she sure it would until her dying day.

Lifting her face up to look into deep brown eyes, she saw all the love the small woman had in her heart. Coming up on one elbow, she moved closer to soft pink lips. She hesitated for long moments simply taking in the beautiful woman before her. Taking time to commit to memory the love and desire burning in brown eyes until a small hand come behind her neck and pull her down. As always with the each touch of their lips, a feeling of electricity coursed through their bodies.

Harry deepened the kiss and moaned when she felt Ginny's tongue slid along hers. When the kiss broke they were both breathless, tears flowed from their eyes as their eyes locked. "I love you Lady Potter." Harry said softly before lowering her mouth and captured soft lips steeling Ginny's breath away.

Small hands moved down a long muscular back and worked their way under the covers to feel soft warm skin beneath her fingertips. She brought her hands around to cup full firm breasts and heard a low moan come from Harry. The kiss broke; Ginny grabbed to sheets still blocking her view and tossed them to the side. Now it was her turn to take her time staring that the amazing beauty she was married to.

Taking Harry's breasts in her small hands she brought her lips to place a kiss over each breast. Rolling Harry over on to her back she straddled her hips and brought her head down to place a lingering kiss over the place where Harry's heart beat.

"Please, baby I need to touch you." Harry said in a deep purring voice that sent shivers down Ginny's spine. Harry sat up and brought her lips to the center of Ginny's chest and kissed every inch of her warm skin. Running her fingers down a small ribcage she brought them back up to graze across rose-colored nipples and grinned when Ginny moaned deep in her chest. Bringing her lips back to her chest, she kissed her way up to Ginny's neck. Pulling the soft skin between her lips, she sucked gently.

Ginny moaned and pulled Harry's head tighter to her neck; she arched her back when she felt the tingles rush through her body to settle at her center. Bringing her legs around to wrap around Harry's waist she pressed her hips downward and moaned when her throbbing center made contact with Ginny's neck, Harry pulled back enough to look in to passion filled eyes. Ginny's desire was so high that her usually warm brown eyes were almost black. She pulled her closer so that their breasts touched and sent an electrical charge through them. Rolling them over she lay with her hips between Ginny's thighs, kissing her way down her body to stop at Ginny's hips. Running her hands up silky soft legs she moaned deeply when she came to Ginny's neatly trimmed patch of ginger curls. Looking in to soft brown eyes, she crawled her way up to place soft kisses upon her lips.

Ginny wrapped her thighs around a trim waist she pulled Harry down to her and groaned when she felt hard abs press in to her center. Rolling her hips she pressed her engorged clitoris against the warm skin as she kissed Harry deeply. Hands explored unknown flesh, memorizing each curve and texture.

Harry moved her way down Ginny's body with her lips, kissing and sucking each inch of skin until she came to soft curls. Rubbing her chin through the curls she grinned when Ginny moaned and thrust her hips upward against her. She breathed in the scent of her lover's arousal and felt her mouth water. Slowly she brought her tongue down for her first taste of nectar, slipping her tongue down further, she felt Ginny's center spasm against her tongue. Ginny's fingers tangled in long silky dark hair, pushing Harry's head down further she thrust her hips upward and wrapped a leg across a strong back. Her body tightened at the first touch of the warm tongue of her lover, she could feel her orgasm getting closer with each lick of Harry's tongue. She gasped when she felt herself opened and a warm tongue plunged in to her worked her tongue in and out of with the same rhythm that her thumb was performing on Ginny's pulsing Clitoris. Her own body was reaching the pinnacle at a great speed; she could feel the wetness flowing from her throbbing center and the clenching of her muscles. Using every bit of will power she put her own release on the back burner and concentrated on pleasing her lover.

Ginny's shortened breathes reached her ears along with the soft moans that escaped her parted lips. Slipping two fingers in to Ginny she took her hardened clitoris between her lips and sucked. Flicking her tongue across the very tip, she knew that Ginny was close to going over."Don't…stop…aahh Merlin…" Ginny moaned as her fingers dug in to Harry's back and the mattress. A wave rushed from the top of her head to the tips of her toes, her back arched off the bed as one of the strongest orgasm she had ever had claimed her. She screamed out her release by yelling. "HARRIET!"Harry's body was wracked by an earth shattering orgasm when she felt Ginny's center grip her fingers and spasm. Her back arched and hips thrust against the mattress. When her name was screamed out she went back over the edge as another orgasm tore through her body. When her mind cleared of the bright white light, she tipped her fingers up and hit a hardened spot within Ginny. Torrents of juices flowed over her fingers and hand as Ginny's second orgasm shook her body. Long minutes after their bodies had calmed, Harry crawled her way up to lay beside Ginny and pull her in to her arms. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she cried, she felt gentle fingertips wipe the tears from her face and then soft lips claim her own. A feeling of completeness surrounded them as they held each other close."I love you Harriet."Harry gave her a sweet smile then kissed her lips gently. "I love you too Ginevra. I love you too."

They held each other close for another hour or more. Happy to be able to relish in the safety of each other's arms and the love and contentment they found in each other's presence. Harry knew that they eventually needed to get up. With one final kiss on her lover's lips she turned to look at the clock on the bedside table and sighed. It was nine o'clock, which meant that they had missed their morning workout. Well…Harry corrected herself with a smile; they had missed their morning training session. They defiantly had gotten a work out.

"Come on love." She said softly urging her lover to rise. "We need to get up and get in the shower. "We have an hour to get dressed and get down stairs for the meeting."

Ginny protested but allowed herself to be pulled out of bed and led into the adjoining bathroom. She set about brushing her teeth while her lover got the shower ready and then quickly joined her. They took their time washing each other, before turning off the water and climbing out. Harry took great pleasure in drying Ginny's body before allowing her wife to return the favor.

Once back in their bed room they both pulled at a pair of clothes similar to what they had been wearing the day before, minus the robes. They took their time dressing and then breading their long hair so it was out of the way, but heading down stairs and looking for the others.

Neither of the women was surprised to find everyone already gathered in the basement kitchen drinking tea and waiting for their arrival. All eyes turned to them as they entered.

"Did you too have a good night, pup?" Sirius asked with a knowing smile. Remus smacked him upside the head causing other's to laugh.

Harry helped Ginny in a seat before answering, "What did we forget the silencing charms again or something." This caused Fred and George to break into fits of laughter as Sirius choked on the sip of tea he had just taken.

"Ahh…No" Came Molly's response. "I think he was just referring to it being your wedding night."

"Well then," Harry said taking her seat and pouring her and Ginny some tea, "it was a fantastic night. Thanks for asking."

This caused more laughter around the room while they waited for Dobby and Winky to serve their breakfast.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN!

**A/N: I would like to Thank my Beta 'Sharnorasian Empire' for all the work she did in editing this chapter. **

**Sorry guys I was having trouble getting this chapter to post for some reason :-(**

**Chapter 20**

They were all silent for the first few moments on their meal before George decided to break it. "I think you should know," He started to say looking directly at the end of the table housing Harry, Ginny, Neville and Luna. "That Fleur was asking us about your training. When we told her that we would be joining you when you returned she wanted to know if it would be possible for her to join as well."

When Harry just continued to look at them Fred added, "We told her that we weren't sure but we would ask you."

"She also stopped to talk to me yesterday afternoon when I returned for Gringotts." Minerva added, "She said that she could sense the bond around you at breakfast and was concerned about the for of you when you left in such a hurry. She wanted to make sure you were alright, particularly Harry and Ginny."

"What did you tell her?" Harry asked in curiosity, but not really concerned about it.

"Just that you were away dealing with the ramifications of the marriage and that you would return in a few days." Minerva answered, "I didn't see a need to deny it since it was becoming common knowledge anyway."

"Speaking of common knowledge," Sirius interrupted, "Rita's article last night was great. HEY!" he added when Tonks smacked him upside the head for being so random.

The others ignored them, figuring they would discuss the article later. Molly was the one to ask the question most of them were thinking, "Exactly who is Fleur and why would she want to join you guys in training?"

"Fleur Delacour." Ginny explained, "She's the French Champion and she has been spending a lot of time with us since Friday."

"Don't you find that odd?" Arthur asked.

The four shrugged, "Not really." Luna said, "It seems to me that she doesn't get along with her fellow students very well. She's a quarter Veela and I think they respond to her like most people do."

"And since the four of you aren't affected." Alex guessed, "She feels comfortable hanging around you."

Harry nodded, "Of course since she is part Veela I can't scan her thoughts, but I don't think she is up to anything nefarious. We've gotten along quite well after she apologized. We were actually waiting for Bill to come to school to introduce them. She wants to work at our Gringotts branch after she graduates this year."

"But what about her wanting to train with you guys?" Remus persisted. "How are you going to deal with that?"

Harry leaned back in her chair and picked up her cup of tea. The truth was she trusted Fleur and she felt that she would somehow become important to their ultimate goals. She just wasn't sure how, nor could she explain why she trusted her so much. She barely knew her and all her training should be telling her to be weary and careful until they had more time to understand her, but it didn't. She looked over at Ginny and could tell that her wife was thinking the same thing. Ginny looked up and smiled at her slightly before giving a brief nod. Taking another sip of tea Harry set the cup down.

"I think…" she started slowly, "That we should invite her to join." She looked at her other two friends for their opinions and both Neville and Luna gave her a nod of agreement. "I can't explain why but I do trust her and I think she could and will be an exceptional addition to our team. Obviously we can't invite her into the Phoenix Legion, but we can take the time to get to know her and test her skills. If everything works out after this year we could add her to the Phoenix Warriors."

"Think of it as International Cooperation." Ginny added, "As much as I hate hearing Dumbledore preach that over and over again, he does have a point. When the war begins it will not be limited to just our country. Tom is aiming to dominate the world, so it is only fair that we give others an opportunity to defend themselves and the ones they love."

"But won't that be a problem with the tournament?' Tonks asked, "You are both champions?"

"The only rule states that we cannot get help from teachers." Harry smiled. "It says nothing against getting help from our friends or two Champions training together."

"We'll just have to watch what we show her for a while." Neville shrugged, "And probably keep the Animagus training a secret too for the time being."

"How's the rest of the school taking the news of our marriage?" Harry asked, "What's Dumbledore been up to. We got Fred and George's message yesterday about him digging for information and we know he showed up Gringotts."

"He cornered me as soon as I got back yesterday." Minerva admitted. "He started demanding information and I know that when I wouldn't give him any he tried to read my thoughts. I didn't let on that I knew, but he wasn't able to get through my shields, which I think upset him even more." She sighed, "I just don't understand him anymore. Each year he gets further and further away from his so called path of light and he doesn't even seem to notice."

"He doesn't like not being in control of everything." Harry said softly. She knew that Minerva had been friends with Dumbledore for a long time and even though she agreed and understood their reasons for keeping quite it still bothered her that she couldn't trust her old friend. "He thinks that he is the only one who knows best and that since he is the supposedly greatest Wizard of the Age that it is within his right to manipulate events and people as he sees fit. To him there are only two paths in life, his way or the wrong way. There is no grey to him only black and white."

"He's desperate to gain control of Harry." Ginny added, "And I fear that his attempts are only going to get worse as time passes. He thinks she needs his guidance in order to fulfill her destiny. He thinks that he is the only one aware of the prophecy and the measure's Tom took to cling to life."

"You do know he will have a fit when he realizes just how much control he has lost, don't you?" Alice asked.

"I have no doubt." Harry said. "When he tries to recall the Order of the Phoenix and the majority of the members don't respond, I'm sure he will try and convince us that we should work together. He might even go as far as to try and threaten us with exposure."

"Well that won't work." Frank answered, "I heard from Madam Bones Yesterday afternoon. She has agreed to support you fully when the time comes, so it shouldn't be too hard to get the Warriors recognized as a legitimate group."

"Good that will make things easier for us when the time comes." Ginny said.

"And you still think it will happen within the year?" Molly asked and the fear was clear in her voice.

"I see only two reasons my name we entered." Harry said softly know how it would probably upset some people, especially her wife and mother-in-law. "To use me in whatever plans he has to resurrect himself or to get me killed." She could feel Ginny stiffen next to her and wrapped an arm around her.

"I would think it would be the first reason." Luna said. "You were the one to defeat him so it stands to reason that he would believe that his chances of rising again were better if he uses you. Then there is also the fact that he will probably want to prove himself as supreme by killing you himself…" She trailed off with a shrug. Harry nodded in agreement.

"So we wait for him to act." Neville continued, "But that brings us back to our reason for being here. How do recent events change our plans?"

"I'm not sure." Harry admitted when all eyes turned towards her. "We can't hide the fact that Ginny and I are now Mistresses of Hogwarts, and heir of the founders. Nor can we hide the fact that the Champions have been named. I can only hope that we can hide our true powers until Voldermort returns. So the question is do we stick to the original time table or do we move it up."

They were all silent for several long minutes until Alex spoke, "I think our best option is to keep to the regular time table." When all she got was silence she added, "I'm not sure how many people know the facts behind the fifth house at Hogwarts, but those that do will know that it can only be activated in times of danger but the true heir. While they know that the true heir is here, no one believes that there is any danger. Wouldn't it be better to wait until Tom makes his reappearance so that they will believe the reasons?"

"Wait a minute." Fred said, "I'm a little confused. What exactly are you talking about? What Fifth house?" George was nodding in agreement.

"Sorry guys." Harry said. "I forgot you don't know." She took a moment to gather her thoughts and then tried to explain. "Back when the Founder's created Hogwarts there was a lot of danger to anyone with Magical decent. Those who were non-magical feared them and what do we do to that which we fear. We attack it. So the founders created a fifth house, the house of Merlin. It was supposed to take those who could really fit into all four houses equally. Those who showed leadership abilities. They were the Guardians of the school. They tended to be those who were extremely powerful or showed extreme talent in certain areas."

She paused for a moment to give them a chance to ask questions when they didn't she continued, "The House can only be opened by the Heir of the Founders and was only intended to be used when the school was in danger."

"When we went through our sorting the hat recognized Harry as the Heir of the founders and knowing of the danger to come wanted to sort us in the Fifth house." Ginny explained, "We convinced it to wait because we didn't want to draw attention to the face that Harry was the Founder's Heir. So what we are talking about is resorting ourselves and offering resorting to the rest of the school."

"And what would happen to those who wished to be resorted and weren't deemed acceptable for Merlin?" George asked, "Would they remain in their current house or be placed in another one."

"They would stay in their current house." Harry answered. "They would either be sorted into Merlin or they would stay in the house they are currently in."

"I think Alex has a point." Minerva offered, "But more than that I think it would be too confusing to offer resorting in the middle of the year. I think we should wait until we are sure we will need it and then we can do it."

The other's nodded in agreement, "What about the HL?" Harry asked, "Do we open it completely now, or do we stick with the original plan? We originally wanted to hold off to keep Dumbledore from finding out, but now it doesn't matter. It is within our right as Mistresses of Hogwarts to operate the school as we see fit. There is nothing he can do about it."

"I think we should wait on that as well." Ginny said. "Give people time to learn that we are capable of teaching them."

"Alright." Harry agreed. "We wait and stick to the original plan."

Before she could continue Tonks' Auror badge beeped signaling the issue of a new arrest warrant, followed immediately by the others. Pulling it off she looked at it before she groaned in disbelief. "Minister Fudge as issued a warrant for your Arrest Harry."

"On what grounds?" Sirius demanded.

"Use of the Dark Arts and Treason, among others." Frank answered.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN!

**A/N: I would like to Thank my Beta 'Sharnorasian Empire' for all the work she did in editing this chapter. **

**Chapter 21**

There was complete and utter silence for several long minutes before Ginny found her voice, "Excuse me?" She asked in disbelief. "You want to run that one by me again?"

Frank actually shrugged, "It says that the warrant for Harry's arrest is for her use of the Dark Arts and for Treason."

"I didn't think the Wizarding World had a crime for Treason?" Harry asked looking at the adults. She would have laughed at the situation of it hadn't been so pathetic.

"They don't." Sirius answered, "Treason is seen as a personal crime and it is up to the parties betrayed to decide what the punishment should be. For example if I was to betray you Harry, you would the only one allowed to decide what would happen to me."

"Then how can Fudge be accusing her of Treason?" Molly's voice shook with her emotions. They all knew she considered Harry another daughter and now that she and Ginny were married she was their family.

"I don't know." Frank admitted standing up, "But I'll find out and…"

However, Neville cut him off. "No dad. It can't be you." When his father looked at him in question he added, "Everyone knows how close I am to Harry. The same with Arthur and Kevin. It needs to be someone who doesn't have a public connection with her. No telling what Fudge would do if one of you showed up."

"I'll go." Tonks offered rising from her chair. "No one knows that I've ever met Harry, let alone that I am married to her cousin." She leaned down and gave Alex a gentle kiss before turning about to Harry. "Stay here. Do not leave the house. I'll be back as soon as possible." She warned before she headed for the front door. Once outside the wards she would apparate to the Ministry.

"What are you going to do?" Minerva asked once Tonks had left. "None of you can return to Hogwarts as long as there is a warrant for Harry's arrest out."

"I don't know." Harry admitted with a shrug. "Let's wait and see what Tonks comes up with." Gradually they all agreed that waiting was their best option and the talk turned to other things.

They put all conversation of their plans on hold and turned the talk to any other topic while they awaited Tonks return. They had just sat down for a late lunch, several hours later when she returned. Her face clearly showing her concern at the information she had discovered. Silently they all mutually agreed to wait until lunch was finished before they broached the topic. Dobby served tea and coffee in the Library and they all got comfortable for what they knew could be a long discussion. Molly, Arthur, Frank, and Alice took one couch, while Kevin, Sarah, Sirius, and Remus took another. Bill, Charlie and Minerva settled themselves on the third couch, while the twins and Neville and Luna found scattered chairs around the fire place. That left a love seat, which Tonks and Alex happily settled into, and an oversized arm chair that Ginny pushed her wife into before happily settling herself in her lap.

All eyes turned to Tonks waiting for her to share what she had learned. Taking a deep breath she began, "I would have to say that Minister Fudge has finally gone off the deep end. He is accusing Harry of using Dark Magic to 'persuade' Molly and Arthur to agree to let their 15 year old daughter marry and of you using it to 'convince' Ginny that she loves you. Through that you are accused of using Dark Magic to claim the position of Lady of not one, but five of the most ancient and noble houses."

Harry held her wife close, when Ginny started to growl in anger. "Easy, baby." she whispered softly in Ginny's ear. "Everyone that matters knows the truth and Fudge will get what's coming to him sooner or later."

Tonks waited for Harry to calm the Red Head down before she added. "The charge of Treason is even more…inventive." She shook her head slightly, "It seems that the Minister is stating that since you are the country's greatest Heroine, that all of your crimes affect the entire country. Therefore your use of Dark Magic should be considered not only Treason against the Weasleys but the whole country. He's called for arrest to have a public trial so that the Wizengmot can decide how to deal with your crimes."

There was a long silence as everyone tried to digest the latest news. Eventually Harry asked, "How's the public responding to the news of the warrant?"

"They don't know." Tonks said, "It's being kept in house. He's threatened punishment to anyone who tells."

Harry just smiled and looked at Remus. The only werewolf nodded in agreement. By the evening Prophet the whole of Great Britain would know what Fudge was trying to pull. "Anything else, Tonks?"

The young woman nodded, "I think he had to have help, Harry. There is no way he could come up with this on his own."

"The question is who was helping him?" Harry said in contemplation.

"Dumbledore?" Luna suggested but Neville shook his head.

"Dumbledore is still determined to gain control over Harry." Neville argued, "He can't do that if she's locked up. He's still aiming for her to submit willingly."

"Maybe, maybe not, Neville." Tonks said, "Rumor has it that Dumbledore has called an emergency meeting of the Wizengmot. He wants to argue for your innocence."

Harry snorted, "You mean he wants to show his 'support' of me and then once I'm free he wants to call in the favor I would then owe him." She thought for a moment and then added, "When is the Wizengmot meeting?"

"This evening is what I've heard." Tonks added, "They were sending the owls out as I left."

"I'll go home and check and see if we have one." Arthur said, "But what are you going to do Harry?"

"As I see it I have only three ways on entering the ministry without being arrested on the spot." Harry said as Ginny snuggled closer to her wife. "One is to walk into the lobby and let them arrest me on the spot. The Second is to have Tonks arrest me and then escort me into the ministry as a prisoner. Knowing Fudge he will order me before the Wizengmot immediately."

"And the third?" Minerva asked not quite liking the mischievous look on her young ward's face.

"The other." Harry said with a smile. "Well it required putting on a little bit of a …show."

They all looked at her in confusion for several seconds before Neville finally understood what Harry meant. He started to chuckle which soon led to all out laughter. Ginny was next when she figured it out followed closely by Luna.

"Does someone want to explain to us what you find so funny?" Molly demanded as the other's continued to laugh.

Harry smiled at her mother-in-law. "It seems that we might be revealing our powers sooner than we wanted after all." When she continued to frown at them she added, "The only way for me to enter the ministry without being arrested is under my own power."

"What does that mean exactly?" Charlie asked.

"It means that I release my full power and flame into the middle of the Wizengmot meeting." Harry explained. "While all of us are powerful, only Ginny and I have enough power to effectively break through the Ministry wards, and only if we use our Phoenix powers."

"But wont that give away the fact that you are Phoenix Animagus?" Fred asked but Ginny shook her head.

"No" she told her brother. "Only Dumbledore might know what it means. Everyone else will probably think that we are just showing off a little, but there will be no hiding the fact that we are so powerful."

"What exactly are you suggesting?" Bill asked.

"I'm suggesting that we suck it up and deal with the fact that we are going to have to reveal ourselves." Harry said with a sigh. "Everyone by Neville, Luna, Bill, Charlie, Ginny and I can be in the council room already. Either in the crowd or in their Family seats. Bill, Charlie, Neville, and Luna can enter, dressed as our Champions and take up protective positions around the center of the room. Once they give us the word Ginny and I can flame into the room."

"And then?" Arthur demanded, not sure he liked this plan.

"Then we will have to wait and see what Dumbledore and the Minister do." Harry finished.

"That's dangerous, Harry." Remus said softly. "There's so much that could go wrong. Not to mention what you will have reveal your power and I thought we all agreed it was better to keep it a secret."

"I know we did Remus." Harry admitted, "But I don't see another way around it. Even if I let Tonks arrest me and take me in under custody I still don't see a way out of the situation without revealing my powers. At least this way we have control over the situation and it is on our own terms not the minister's."

"You're not talking about trying to get Fudge out of office tonight are you?" Alex asked.

"No not tonight." Harry said. "We will go in and clear up these charges. I will claim my seat and name my champions. That is it. We will still try and wait until Voldermort returns before we get Fudge out of office."

"Plus we still need to spend some time talking to Madame Bones before we can arrange to get Fudge out." Ginny added. "We need to be sure of who we put in his place. We need to make sure they can handle to pressure of being the Minister while we are at war and they will do what is right."

When everyone sat there without saying anything for several long minutes, Harry sight, "I know it's not what we wanted to do, and that it could cause problems, but I don't see any other choice. I'm open to suggestions, if anyone has a better idea."

Once again no one said anything. No one could come up with a better idea. Eventually Sirius sighed, "Alright. We'll do it your way." He looked around the room at the other adults waiting for them to agree or disagree. When he got nods of agreement he turned back to his goddaughter, "I guess this means that my confrontation of Dumbledore will have to wait a while." He joked trying to lighten the mood a little, "What is the plan."

Harry smiled at him but didn't answer. Instead she called out for Dobby. When the little elf appeared he bowed to his mistress before standing up straight. "Mistress Harry called."

"Yes Dobby. Do you have those special outfits we were working on complete?" She asked the elf with a smile.

"Yes, Mistress." They were finished a few days ago. "They are in storage until they are needed."

"Well it is time my friend." Harry said. "Will you have them brought here and placed in the appropriate rooms? We will need them tonight."

"At once, Mistress Harry." Dobby said with a bow before he disappeared with a crack.

"You have all seen what we battle in." She addressed the group. "Well the champions will find similar items in their room with their represented house colors and crest on them, while everyone else will find new robes."

"Uh…Harry," Remus ventured. "Is it not common for Wizards to wear the best robes to the Wizengmot?"

"Customary? Yes." Harry agreed, "Required? No" She looked around at all of them, "I assure you that they are made of the finest materials available. They contain the strongest wards and protections possible. We are headed for war and while the general population does not know it, it is what we have been trained for. The four of us are the protectors of the Wizarding world, but we, along with Bill and Charlie, are also the protectors of Hogwarts and Great Britain's children. I want the people to know that we are willing and able to protect."

When they all nodded in understanding she stood, taking Ginny with her. "Arthur, let us know what time the meeting is set for. Until then I need some time with my wife." She didn't wait for an answer before she led Ginny from the room.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN!

**A/N: I would like to Thank my Beta 'Sharnorasian Empire' for all the work she did in editing this chapter. **

**Chapter 22**

Harry could feel the emotions that were threatening to overwhelm her wife. She knew that Ginny was scared of what was to come, but was trying to be strong. All of their carefully made plans had been thrown to the wayside in the last couple of days, and even if they were overjoyed at their sudden marriage, it along with everything else took some getting used to.

They would adapt and change their plans as necessary but it was straining at the same time. The news of the Warrant for Harry's arrest was just too much on top of everything else, and Harry knew that the redhead need a few minutes of peace. She knew the others would understand as she quickly led her lover from the room and upstairs. As soon as the door to their room shut Ginny sagged against Harry's body. Harry didn't even hesitate to pick the smaller woman up and carry her to their bed. Gently laying her down she quickly joined her, pulling her close to her body.

She could feel Ginny snuggling closer into her body and when she felt her let out a sigh she finally spoke. "Are you alright, Ginny?" She asked softly as she tilted Ginny's face up with her fingertips.

"Yeah." Ginny answered studying the clear emerald eyes. Eyes that held so much emotion, eyes that could show power and determination when facing an enemy and then in the next moment show love and devotion when looking at her. Eyes that, Ginny knew, would glow with an inner fire when her true power was released. "I just needed a few moments without everyone around." She leaned up and kissed the dark hair witch tenderly. "I just need a few moments of peace in my wife's arms."

She propped herself up on her arm so she could look Harry in the eyes. Tracing random patterns on Harry's chest, through her shirt, she sighed, "I'm sorry I'm being so…" she paused looking for the right word, "…Girly, emotional, lately. Everything is just happening so fast. In the last five days the only good thing to happen is our marriage, and while I wouldn't trade that for the world I wish everything else would just go away."

Harry smiled down at her, "I happen to love you being girly and emotional too." She brushed a loose piece of hair out of the way, "though I love you no matter what happens, or how you act." She traced a line down Ginny's jaw before cupping it gently. Tugging slightly she got Ginny to lean in closer and captured her lips in a deep kiss. She never tired of feeling Ginny's lips on hers. She never tired of the feeling of their tongues caressing each other and the love that she could feel in this simple act.

When they finally broke apart Harry ran her hand through her wife's hair with a smile, "I know this is difficult, but I think it might be a good thing that we are getting all of this out of the way so early. It will set the stage for ousting Fudge and it will help get Dumbledore off our backs. That will take care of a lot of work that we were planning this year, giving us time for more…pleasurable things." She saw Ginny's brown eyes darken with desire.

"Just be careful, please." Ginny asked, "I can't stand the thought of something happening to you, or things going wrong tonight and you ending up in jail."

"That's not going to happen, Gin." Harry's voice was strong, "I promise. If the worst happens we will retreat to Potter Manor or Hogwarts. We can lock them both down and be quite safe there."

"What about the tournament?" Ginny asked, "You can't back out now." She sighed again, "You are bound to compete."

"And I will. We still have a few weeks before the first task and we know what it is." Harry reassured her. "It will be fine."

Ginny eventually just nodded in agreement. They just lay there holding each other for several long minutes until Dobby popped into the room and bowed deeply to them. Snapping his fingers they saw their new robes hanging on the back of the Wardrobe. "Mistresses I'm sorry to disturb you, but Mistress Ginny's Father is back and wants you to know the Wizengamot is set to meet earlier than expected. They will have to leave in an hour to arrive on time."

"Thank you Dobby." Ginny said not moving from her place next to Harry. "Will you tell Dad that we will be down shortly? We all need to talk before they leave."

"At Once, Mistress." He bowed again but then paused, "Mistresses if I may?" He indicated the chair next to their bed.

"Of course Dobby." Harry said beckoning her close as both she and Ginny sat up to face him. "What's on your mind my little friend?" She asked.

"I just thought you should know that Hogwarts has prepared itself for your arrival. The elves, the ghost, the portraits, and the Armor are all eagerly awaiting the return of Lady Hogwarts and her wife." When he paused Harry smiled at him in encouragement.

Not for the first time was she amazed by the changes that had taken place in him since she had freed him from Lucius Malfoy's grasp. While still excitable at times he seemed more…well normal wasn't exactly the right word, more in control of his emotions and his actions. She had offered to allow him to remain free and work for her at the same time, but he refused. He admitted what she had already suspected, without their family's magic House elves could not survive; however, he would have rather died instead of remained subjected to the Malfoy's.

He was thrilled when Harry offered to bind him to her family, and even more so when she told him no more punishments ever. She had encouraged him to study and learn if he desired and it seems that in doing so he had become determined to be a 'proper' servant to his new Mistresses, going as far as to change the way he dresses and even the way he spoke. She could still see he struggled at times, but he seemed happy so she let him do as he wished.

"The Headmaster has not informed anyone of your new status yet, but it seems everyone can tell something is happening in the castle." He added, "And with your absence and the articles in the Prophet there is much talk and speculation. Most of it is in your favor but some are clearly unhappy. I hope you are not upset but I have told the other elves, portraits and ghost to keep an eye on them. I do not wish in harm to come to either of you."

The two young women exchanged an amused look before turning back to the small elf. "That was a good idea, Dobby. Thank you." Harry smiled at him. "I appreciate everyone's concern. Will you thank the others for me?"

"Of course." Dobby stood up, "I will go and let the other's know you will be down soon." With a crack he was gone.

Harry just shook her head in amusement and Ginny giggled. "Come on love." She said after a moment. Standing up she offered a hand to her partner. "Let's get this over and done with so we can return here for one more night before returning to school." Ginny smiled as she took the offered hand and allowed Harry to lead her to the wardrobe.

They each took a moment to study their new clothes and they were amazed by Dobby's work. The outfit looked almost exactly like the one they had worn yesterday, but at the same time it was clearly made of the finest materials. The inside of both the jacket and the pants was lined with dragon hide, to offer protection. The outside was made of Acromantula silk and was inky black. The buttons on the front were made of Goblin silver and each had the Phoenix Legion's symbol engraved on them.

The back of the jacket is here it differed. There were six different House crest on it. The Crest of the Potter house was the largest, followed by the Hogwarts Crest. Under that was one for each of the Founder's houses. Ginny's also contained the Weasley's crest since she was of that family. Harry knew that Luna's was the same as theirs, while Neville, Bill, and Charlie would were the same outfit in the style of what Neville usually wore. The only difference would be the crests that were displayed on the back and the color shirt that went underneath.

Both Ginny and Harry wore a stark white shirt, but Luna would either were a blue or bronze shirt for Ravenclaw, Bill a Yellow of black, Charlie a Red or gold, and Neville Silver or Green. She had also had Dobby make similar out fits for all of their 'fighting members', which was pretty much everyone except Molly and Minerva. Everyone was also given a new set of traditional robes. They too were lined in dragon hide, were made of Acromantula silk, and contained many different enchantments. She knew it was this that everyone but the four champions would be wearing.

Once they were both dressed they took a minute to makes sure each other's hair was tightly braided and out of the way. Then they sheathed their knives in their boots and strapped on both wands. They would wait until they were in the Winzenagmot chamber to summon their swords. It would add validity to their claim.

Looking at Ginny at that moment Harry was suddenly struck by the image of beauty before her, and she wasn't the only one. Taking a deep breath she released it slowly, "Are you ready?" when she got a nod she smiled, "Let's go then." She placed her hand on the small of Ginny's back and led the way downstairs.

Silence greeted them when they entered the Library again. Each person present was dressed in their new robes and each looked like the strong and capable witches and wizards that they are. They all smiled at the young couple as they entered. Their thanks and appreciation was clear in their smiles. Harry waved her hand and summoned a box from the mantle. Stepping over to Fred who was closest to her she opened it to reveal 24 necklaces; the necklaces consisted of a simple silver disk with the Legion symbol engraved on them. Half of them were on leather and the other on a silver chain.

Indicating that he should take one she spoke. "I made these at compliment the Legion's rings." She explained as she moved around the room. "It accrued to me that the rings did not have a true communication's charm on them and while patroni can be useful, they are not always practical." She set the box down on the table and pulled one out to place around Ginny's neck. "It took me a while to figure it out, but I finally managed to make them all work nonverbally. They are all linked to each other and if you will all bind them to you with your blood the one you choose will become yours."

She demonstrated by pricking Ginny's finger and setting the back of the necklace on in blood. It flashed for a second and then returned to normal. Healing the wound she placed it around Ginny's neck and then allowed Ginny to do the same for her. "All you have to do is touch the necklace and think of your recipient. Either one person or all." She grabbed the necklace and added in her mind, _and then the transmitter thinks their message. It will be transmitted to the targeted recipient._ She saw them all jump slightly and knew it had worked.

"That's bloody brilliant, Firelight." Sirius beamed at her, "You mom would be so proud of your charms work."

She smiled at her Godfather but instead of responding she addressed the group. "Everyone but the six of us." She indicated the champions. "Should head on out. Keep an eye out and if there are any problems let I want you to use your ring and return here immediately. Sirius once you think the time is right send up a message and Bill, Charlie, Neville and Luna will come." She indicated the other four; "Set up the perimeter and scan the room then call Ginny and I." she looked at them especially Neville and Luna, "Remember we are putting on a show." They nodded knowing what she meant.

Ready or not, it was time for the world to know who they were.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN!

**A/N: I would like to Thank my Beta 'Sharnorasian Empire' for all the work she did in editing this chapter. **

**Chapter 23**

Nearly an hour later Arthur was getting fed up with all this nonsense. He had been listening to the members of the court argue back and forth for the last thirty minutes or so about the charges brought against Harry. It was just ridiculous.

"I agree with our Minister." Lucius Malfoy was currently saying. "No parent in their right mind would allow their 15 year old daughter to marry, especially to a troublemaker like Potter. She had to use some kind of Dark Magic to force them."

"THAT IS ENOUGH." The head of the Weasley family roared, shocking the entire court and standing from his seat. He had finally reached his limit. "How dare you all show such disrespect to the Leading Lady of one of the Most Ancient and Noble Houses."

"See even now you support her." Fudge argued, "You should be enraged by what she had done to your family, not protecting her."

"Did you ever even ask me what happened Minister?" Arthur interrupted regaining his normal calm tone. He saw the Minister turn red and start to answer but kept talking, "You never once consulted me on whether I gave my approval or not. You never once asked my family, my daughter, or Lady Potter what happened. Instead you just assume the worst and start issuing warrants."

Fudge was turning a deeper shade of red by the minute but it Dumbledore who finally spoke. He had been strangely quiet the entire time. "Please, Mr. Weasley, share with us what you know." The old man sat forward in his chair and it was obvious that he was extremely interested in what he was about to hear. He had been searching for information on Harriet Potter for years now.

Arthur inclined his head and addressed his fellow court members. "My wife and I have known for many years now that Lady Potter and my daughter, Ginevra were deeply in love, so when Lady Potter sought my permission, shortly after her 15th birthday, to give Ginevra a promise ring I readily agreed." He took a moment to decide how to proceed. He would need to tread very carefully. Shoring up his mental barriers he continued. "I was present, along with most of my sons and Lady Potter's guardians when she gave my daughter the ring. She was using the rings that once belonged to her Great Grandmother Elizabeth and her wife Samantha."

He could hear those who had known the couple well, suck in a breath, already guessing what would come next. He saw Albus frown at his words, "for those who don't know Lady Elizabeth and Lady Samantha wore rings that were specifically created to bind two soul mates together."

"There's no such thing." A short toad like witch next to the Fudge demanded. "That's just a fairy tale told to children."

"I assure you Madam Umbridge; while quite rare it is true." He looked around him, "I'm sure the Chief Warlock could verify my statement." All eyes turned to Dumbledore.

"Mr. Weasley is correct." He nodded, "I am aware of what he speaks and while quite rare it is reality." He then signaled Arthur to continue.

"The promise ring is intended to create a temporary bond. It is used to give the wearers a chance to adjust to the bond before it is made permanent." Arthur continued. "The strength of the bond is directly propionate to the strength of the couples love for one another."

He took a deep breath, preparing himself for what would come next. "The strength of their love coupled with the strength of their magic was enough to bind them together in one of the Ancient Bonding Ceremonies."

"Impossible." Fudge hissed into the shocked silence. "Two 15 year olds do not have enough power to accomplish such a feat."

This caused an immediate uproar, but they all quieted again when Dumbledore raised his hand. "I have to agree with the Minister. Even I do not possess the magic required to perform such a feat. Therefore, there must be something else at work here."

That caused another uproar to which Arthur just sighed and sat back down. Glancing at Sirius he could see that he was holding his necklace and knew things were about the being. Sirius finished his message and then stood up, "That's a bit egotistical of you, Headmaster." He yelled over the arguing crowd. His words immediately silenced the crowd. It wasn't as good as the confrontation he had planned but it would do, for now. "What give you the right to speak of my Goddaughter as such? What gives you the right to pass judgment of her? Just because something is out of range of your abilities does not mean that there is not someone more powerful out there who is able."

"Sirius, my boy, surly you cannot be suggesting that young Ms. Potter is more powerful than a fully grown wizard." Dumbledore frowned, "She is still in school and we should be trying to figure out a way to protect her not arguing over such things." He added trying to change the topic.

"That is Lord Black, to you Chief Warlock." He said through gritted teeth, wishing he wasn't confined by decorum and could really lay into the old man. "And my I remind you, that my Goddaughter has taken her place and the head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter and should be addressed as such." He saw several of the gathered group nodded in agreement, "As for Harriet needing protection." He nearly, _nearly_, snorted at the idea. "She has not needed protection since she was at least 10 years old, and even if she did it is clear that you cannot offer it."

That got him several shouts of outrage, "You have never protected my goddaughter. In the last five years she has faced danger four times at your school and under your watch. The latest of which is the Tri-Wizard Tournament where you promised that no one who was underage would compete. Yet you failed to stop someone from entering Harriet's name, and after that you failed to do anything to set the record straight. Instead you stood aside while her honor and reputation was attacked and brought into question. Where was your so called protection then?"

Before he could continue his rant the doors to the chamber where thrown open by a powerful burst of magic and four figures strode purposefully into the room. It was clear that they were not even trying to hide their identities as they marched up the aisle. After the shock of their arrival wore off most of the wizards began to whisper in curiosity and amazement at the amount of power flowing from the group, especially Neville and Luna. It was simply overwhelming.

Fudge however jumped from his seat. "HOW DARE YOU ENTER THIS CHAMBER UNINVITED?" He roared but Luna simple waved her hand and flung him back into his chair. Another wave of his hand and he was silenced and stuck into place. Bill and Charlie drew their wands and began checking for certain charms and placing wards of their own, one of which was to place a sticking charm on most of those gathered.

"May I ask what you are doing?" Dumbledore said trying to rise from his seat only to find himself unable, "Misters Weasley, Mr. Longbottom, Ms. Lovegood what is the meaning of this?"

Again he was ignored and silenced by a wave of Neville's hand and the four took up their protective positions around the chamber. "All clear?" Neville asked and when he received the affirmative he sent the message through his necklace.

It was only a few moments later that the air in the chamber began to ripple with magic. It grew stronger by the second and most of the audience began to squirm in their seats at the intensity of it. Fudge actually looked pale while Dumbledore's eyes were wide in amazement. People were looking around trying to find the source of the magic as a great flash of fire filled the circle created by the four guards, before it disappeared and in its place stood Harry and Ginny.

It was quite obvious now that they were the source of power. Ginny's hair seemed to burn with the magic around them while anyone who looked into Harry's eyes would see emerald flames. Never had any of those present ever witnessed such power as the two before them showed. What was more, Dumbledore suddenly knew that he was no longer the most powerful Wizard alive; four school age children had stripped him of that title. He could only hope now to gain control over them and use them for the protection of the light.

Luna gave a small wave of her hand releasing the silencing charms but only Fudge spoke, "You." He hissed, "Arrest her." He demanded looking at Madam Bones, the Head of the DML."

"No." She stated simply. "I will not arrest anyone. Not until we have had a chance to hear from everyone involved."

"I gave you an order, woman." Fudge demanded.

"I would ask you to watch how you address the members of this court, Minister." Harry's voice was heard for the first time. It was low, calm, polite and very powerful. "It does not become the Minister of Magic to behave in such a way."

"You have no right to speak to me in such a way." Fudge demanded, "I am the minister of magic and you are nothing but a wanted criminal."

"Minister Fudge." Ginny's voice joined her wife's, "My wife has never been convicted of any crime, and therefore she is not a criminal."

"She is charged with treason and the use of the Dark arts." He protested. "She is a criminal."

"One is only a criminal if found guilty Minister." Harry stated, "And since you have no proof of my supposed crimes, nor did you ever bother to check the facts before you issued the warrant, I hold that they are void. For if you had you would have found the facts behind my marriage to my wife and my right to claim my Status as the Lady Potter."

"Listen here, you insolent brat," Umbridge's voice could suddenly be heard. "You and that slag you call a wife will learn you proper place…"

She couldn't continue for she suddenly found herself out of her chair and standing directly before one very pissed off witch. Harry was breathing hard as she looked at the toad before her. Clenching her teeth to keep herself from cursing the woman she growled, "Madam Umbridge, let me remind you to whom you are speaking. I am Lady Harriet Potter, Head of the Most Ancient and Noble house of Potter, and if you ever, _ever_ disrespect my wife in such a fashion again I will claim the right of satisfaction." She could see the woman shaking where she was forced to stand. "Do you know what that means, Madam Umbridge? It means that you and I would have a duel for my wife's honor, and I assure you it would be your last. Do I make myself clear?"

When all she got was a nod she waved her hand and sent the trembling woman to her seat. "Does anyone else have anything to say against my wife?" She demanded.

"Now, Harriet my girl." Dumbledore interrupted the tense moment, "Surly there is a better way to handle all of this. Let's step to my office and discuss the best way to go about proving your innocence."

"As I just stated Chief Warlock. I am Lady Potter and I will be addressed as such." She looked directly at the old man and all she could feel for him was pity. "I do not need advice or council on this matter, sir and if I did **I** would choose my _advisors_, not you." She could see him flinch slightly at the stress she put on the word advisors. She would be no one's tool.

Taking a breath she addressed him again, "I think we both know that there is an easy way to prove that I have rightfully and legally claimed my seat, don't we."

"Lady Potter. Please, I must request that you speak to me first before you do such a thing." Dumbledore tried again. It would not do for her to claim her seats. It would give her too much power and too much freedom. "This should not happen." He drew his wand and jumped to his feet only to find himself flung back down by an enraged redhead.

"You dare try and attack my wife?" Ginny voice carried through the room.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN!

**A/N: I would like to Thank my Beta 'Sharnorasian Empire' for all the work she did in editing this chapter. **

**Chapter 24**

"Ginny" Harry said so softly that only the redhead could hear, but the love present in that one pronunciation of her name was enough to calm her down. She took a deep breath and nodded her head. Harry could see the surprise on some of the faces and the smiles on others as Ginny returned to her side. She shot the Headmaster one more warning look before she reached into the top of her boot and removed the dagger that belonged to the house of Potter.

Slicing her hand she let several drops of blood fall to the floor and then announced in a loud voice. "I, Lady Harriet Potter, Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter do here by claim my right to the Seat of Potter."

There was a bright flash of white light that signaled to all that the claim was accepted. However, she didn't stop there like most present expected her too. Dropping more blood to the floor she proclaimed again, "I, Lady Harriet Potter, Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor do here by claim my right to the Seat of Gryffindor."

This caused an instant uproar from the crowd, but the bright flash of white light and her acceptance sent them into stunned silence. "I, Lady Harriet Potter, Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Ravenclaw do here by claim my right to the Seat of Ravenclaw."

Another bright flash shocked the awed crowd. "I, Lady Harriet Potter, Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Hufflepuff do here by claim my right to the Seat of Hufflepuff."

She heard a thump from somewhere in the crowd and thought briefly that someone must have fainted but she didn't stop to see, "I, Lady Harriet Potter, Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin do here by claim my right to the Seat of Slytherin."

She could hear the crowd all suck in a deep breath waiting for what they knew would happen next. Taking a deep breath she dropped the final required drops of blood to the floor, "I, Lady Harriet Potter, Heir to the Founder, Mistress of Hogwarts, do here by claim my right to the Seat of Hogwarts." There was one final burst of white light and then complete silence filled the chamber, everyone present was too stunned to react.

Those of the Phoenix Legion watched the crowd's reaction in amusement for several long minutes before the twins decided it was enough, jumping to their feet they starting clapping and cheering. Soon they were joined by Alex and Tonks, then the rest of the Legion and only moments later most of the gathered crowd; the few notable exceptions being the darker families who all sat there in a depressed silence. They knew they had just lost all the power they had once held over the Ministry, The Wizengamot, and Hogwarts. On top of that was the fact that four of the people before them showed more power than their Lord ever had.

The cheering went on for several long minutes before Dumbledore finally stood again and raised his hand for silence. When all have quieted down and retaken their seats he looked again at the young woman before him. "Surely, Har…" he stopped and corrected himself, "Lady Potter, you know that by our laws you are only allowed to hold one seat at a time. You will have to choose one and give up the other five."

Harry raised an eyebrow at the old wizard. She knew what he was trying to do, "Actually Chief Warlock, the Laws state that I may only represent one seat at a time, and if I wish I may name other's to vote in my stead."

Dumbledore frowned but turned to the court clerk, whom Harry realized with a start was Percy. He was looking at her with a calculating stare and she wondered what he thought of this whole thing. "Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore prompted causing Percy to jump and begin to frantically flip through the large tomb in front of him.

After a few minutes of frantically watching him search Ginny spoke up, "Try section one, subsection 4, paragraph 4b". She suggested in a low voice. He paused for a moment and then flipped to the front again. After ready for a few moments he nodded at the headmaster.

"Very well." Dumbledore said obviously fighting down a sigh, "Perhaps we can meet latter, Lady Potter and discuss who would be best to represent your needs."

"Oh there's no need for that, Chief Warlock." Harry said in a calm voice even if she was seething inside, "I have already named my Champions and completed the necessary rituals. Shall, I call them forward."

Harry was very amused at Dumbledore's reactions, and she could tell Ginny was too. All he could do was nod in acceptance and sit back down. Biting back a smirk Harry raised her hands and focused her magic, Pushing it out she called all 6 swords to her and once. The crowd gasped, as they appeared hovering in the air before her.

Reaching up she grabbed the Sword of Slytherin. "Gesturing to Neville she waited until he stepped forward and knelt in front of her. Presenting him with the hilt of his sword she said, "Neville Longbottom, Heir Apparent to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom take your place as Champion of Slytherin." Neville grasped the sword and stood. Bowing slightly to Harry and Ginny he went and took his place in the proper seat.

There were ten seats on the bottom row. The first one was the Slytherin Seat followed by the Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Hogwarts, and Potter seats. The Black Family, Malfoy Family, Bones Family, and the Clan McGonagall already took the occupied seats.

Once Neville was seated she beckoned Luna, "Luna Lovegood, Heir Apparent to the Noble House of Lovegood take your place as Champion of Ravenclaw."

Next came Charlie and then Bill. Once those seats were filled she took the Potter family sword and turned to Ginny, who unlike the others was not kneeling. "As my wife and equal in all things it is you right to speak for the House of Potter." She said quietly handing over the sword. Ginny smiled at her as she took it and then waited for Harry to take the Hogwarts Sword. Together they made their way towards the last open seats. Once they had taken them there was a large flash of light and their house crest appeared on the back of them, signifying that they had been properly claimed.

Harry reached over and took Ginny's hand and she watched with much amusement to see what would happen next.

Eventually Fudge stood up and looked over at Harry and her group. "He looks like he has swallowed a lemon." She heard Sirius whisper to Ginny and had to swallow her own snort of laughter.

Fudge puffed up his chest in importance has he stated grandly, "I think it quite clear that the charges against Lady Potter are false. I move that she be cleared of them immediately. All in favor." The mass majority raised their hand, but Harry knew they would.

"The charges are dropped," Fudge stated as if he was doing something important. "I wish to welcome Ladies Potter and Champions Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor to our numbers."

"Thank you Minister Fudge," Harry said standing up, "But may I suggest that the next time you wish to bring charges against someone you check the facts first. After all it wouldn't do to insult one of the Noble Houses, now would it?"

There was a ripple of laughter through the chambers as Fudge gritted his teeth and offered a bow, "Of course, Lady Potter."

She smiled at him, "I believe for the sake of cutting down on confusion, while in this chamber it might be best to call me Lady Hogwarts and my Wife Lady Potter. After all those are the seats we are representing." She could see him struggling to control his anger and was quite enjoying this, but knew that just would have to wait to torment him some more. She glanced to Umbridge beside him, but the woman was only looked at her lap and Harry was quite sure she had been dealt with for the time being.

She glanced at her brother-in-law and tired to decipher his thoughts. He looked confused and angry, and she had to wonder what he would do next. Would he continue to pull away from his family or would he realize the idiots that he followed and try to make amends. She guessed only time would tell.

Harry could almost hear Fudge's teeth grinding together as he tried to control his temper. "Oh course, Lady Hogwarts." He finally managed to get out.

"Thank you, Minister." Harry smiled at him and bowed. She knew her politeness was infuriating him. She looked at the rest of the court; "I thank you all for your indulgence this evening while matters were cleared. On behalf of my champions, my wife, and myself I want to thank you for your welcome into the Wizengamot. It truly is a great honor to serve with so many notable members of our world." She could hear Sirius snort lightly and could since Ginny's amusement flowing through their bond. Looking about to Dumbledore she gave the Chief Warlock a small bow. "I am through with my business for this evening, Chief Warlock, if you would like to move on to other matters."

"Thank you Lady Hogwarts." His eyes were devoid of their entire usual twinkle and Harry could tell that he was greatly worried about the turn of events. She knew that she had ruined many of his plans and had ended any hope he had of gaining control over her. She was sure that he would continue to try, but he would never succeed. She was sure his next step would be to try and induct her into the Order of the Phoenix when it was reactivated and she couldn't wait for him to try. His response to her answer would be amusing.

She was shaken from her thoughts as he continued, "Since the purpose of this evening's session was to deal with the charges against, Lady Hogwarts, I have no other business. The floor is open for any new business."

He waited patiently to see if anyone would speak up, but after several long minutes it became clear that they wouldn't. Harry guessed that they were ready to get out so that they could gather somewhere to discuss what had transpired. Finally Dumbledore spoke again, "Very well. Since there is no new business I call this session of the Wizengamot closed."

Harry and all of her group remained seated waiting for the rest of the Witches and Wizards to leave. Some stopped to congratulate her and Ginny or to welcome them to the court. She spoke briefly with all of them, and promised to speak later in more detail. As the chamber emptied Molly, Alex, and the rest of the group approached her, but before they could speak Dumbledore approached. Harry just sat patiently waiting for the old wizard to speak.

Finally after several long minutes he did, "Harry would you please come with me. We need to speak in private."

Harry sighed internally. Would he ever give up, "Headmaster anything you have to say can be said in front of everyone present or not at all."

"Very well." The Headmaster said with a sigh and looked at Harry with what she suspected was suppose to be a disappointed look. It had no affect on her, "Do you know what you have done here today?"

"Of course." Harry nodded, "I have claimed my birthright. Nothing more."

"You should have waited." The headmaster argued, "You are not old enough to know how to represent those seats."

"Do you say that because you know that if I had waited I would have lost the right?" Harry asked in true curiosity. "Do you say I should have waited because you knew that I only had 7 days from the moment I became an adult to claim my birthright?" she saw the old man flinch.

"Be that as it may, you still should not have claimed them." His tone took on an aggrieved quality. "There are things that will need to be done. Things that you are too young to know about, but please you must believe me when I say you will need my help and you will be too busy to deal with these things."

"So." Harry said standing up, "Not only would you have sentenced me to a life of hell at the Dursley's and deprived me of my birthright, you would also use me as a tool." As Harry's voice grew in strength so did her power. "I have told you before, Headmaster. My life is my own. You have no control or say over it or me. I am not your tool, I will not be used, and when the time comes I will face my destiny with my friends and family by my side." She saw the head master look at her in alarm. "Oh yes, I know of what it is you expect me to do and I know what I will have to do, but do not kid yourself Headmaster. I will do it on my own terms." Turning around she offered her wife a hand. "Now, I will say goodnight to you. We will return tomorrow morning for breakfast."

Without another word she led her wife from the chambers with the others following.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN!

**A/N: I would like to Thank my Beta 'Sharnorasian Empire' for all the work she did in editing this chapter. **

**Chapter 25**

As they stepped out into the hallway they came face to face with Madam Bones. She bowed deeply to the couple before her, "Lady Potter. Lady Potter." I do not believe you want to exit through the main lobby. When they raised an eyebrow she added, "There are press members from several different countries waiting to interview you. You are more than welcome to use the Floo in my office."

Harry looked over at Remus and Sirius. Remus nodded, "I'll see to it. I have to meet with Skeeter in half an hour anyway about tomorrow's article."

"Thank's Moony, I appreciate it." She smiled at her honorary Godfather. "We probably won't see you before we return on school. So let us know if there are any issues." Both he and Sirius nodded in understanding before turning to go take care of the crowd.

Harry turned back to the head of the DML, "Thank you for the offer." Harry said with a smile, "We would love to take you up on it."

"Right this way, Lady Potter." The older Witch said with a smile.

"Thank you, Madam Bones." Harry smiled at her, "But please I really do hate formality and refuse to use it unless I must. Call my Harry and My wife Ginny."

She laughed lightly, "Let me guess. You were tweaking Albus and Fudge."

"Why I'm not quite sure what you mean, Madam Bones." Harry said with a wink.

"Please, It's Amelia, Harry." She said as she opened her office door and allowed the other's to enter. Fred and George were the first to the fireplace and with a nod to the older witch they went through. She knew the place they were heading was protected when she couldn't make out their destination. She turned back to Harry and Ginny as the other's started heading through, "I look forward to speaking with you in greater detail Harry. Frank had some interesting things to say last we talked."

Harry smiled, "It would be my pleasure. Maybe some time over the Holidays after the first task is through." She suggested.

"That sounds good." Amelia agreed. "I look forward to it."

"So do we." Ginny said with a smile, "Thank you for the use of your Floo. We appreciate it."

"No problem, Ginny." She offered her the powder, "Tell my niece I said hello."

"We will." Harry agreed as she watched Ginny disappear and stepped up to the fireplace. "Thank you." She said before she through down the powder and stepped in. With a shout she was gone.

Harry stepped through the fireplace in the Library to find everyone sitting around comfortably on the couches and chairs. Ginny was sitting on the arm of their favorite arm chair, obviously waiting for her wife to join her. Harry smiled tenderly at her, before going over to join her. Sitting down she reached up and pulled the redhead into her lap. Ginny arranged herself so that both she and Harry would be comfortable and then laid her head on the other witches shoulder. "mmm….love you baby she mumbled. "I'm so glad that's over with."

Harry chuckled softly and kissed her head, "Me too, love, me too." Harry whispered before looking over at everyone else. "Well that went better than I thought it would." She said breaking the silence. "And I hate to say it, Dumbledore's reaction was exactly what I thought it would be."

"Yeah." Fred agreed, "He was determined to gain control over you, but aren't you afraid you might have told him too much at the end. Won't it make him more determined to find out what you know?"

"Maybe," Harry admitted with a shrug, "But I'm not worried too much about it. It would have to go to severe lengths to get the information and I don't think he would go that far. He would consider it to close to using dark arts."

"Are you sure?" George asked, "He was awful upset about it when he cornered you after wards. I don't want to see him hurt either of you in his attempts at trying to gain the information."

Ginny smiled at her brother, "We're sure George. While misguided and Manipulative, Dumbledore is not evil. He will keep trying to gain the information he seeks but we can handle him." She looked over at her other brother with a smirk, "Besides you two more important things to worry about. You get to join us tomorrow morning for our workout."

Both twins groaned, but didn't protest. "What time?" Fred asked.

We'll meet on the pitch at 5." Harry smiled at their wide-eyed shock. "Well work out for a few hours and then have time to clean up and get changed before breakfast and lessons."

"Well then on that note." Fred said standing up. "I think I'm going to bed."

"Umm…it's only 8." Tonks pointed out.

"Yep, but if you want me up for that I need to go to sleep now." He said heading to the door. "Night guys." As everyone exchanged glances his twin said good night and joined him.

"Wimps." Neville snorted after a moment.

Alex shot him a look, "I can remember a time that you said the same thing."

"Yeah." Neville agreed, "I think I was 8." That got them another laugh. "But I have to agree that and early night sound good." He stood up and stretched, "I think I'm heading up too." He held a hand out for Luna who smiled and took it, allowing him to help pull her up. "Night." They both called heading up after the twins, leaving Harry, Ginny and the remaining adults.

All the adults watched the young couple for a few minutes before Molly asked, "So how does it feel?" At Harry's arched eyebrow she added, "To be married?"

"Hmmm…" Harry smiled as she pulled Ginny impossibly closer, "Amazing." She smiled brightly up at her in-laws, "I am sorry that you weren't able to plan a wedding though Molly. I know how much you were looking forward to it."

"I was." Molly admitted but her smiled never faltered, "but sometimes these things happen for a reason. I think in the long run it is better this way, but perhaps you will allow my to plan a reception for you two. Maybe over Christmas or this summer."

They could already see the wheels turning in her head. "Alright mum," Ginny stopped her before she got started, "Harry and I will talk about it and let you know, but I think it's a good idea." Harry nodded in agreement, "we just need to discuss where and how many. That kind of thing."

"Alright." She was a little disappointed, but she did understand, "I'll jot down some ideas and then we can talk about it at Christmas. How is that?"

"That's fine." Harry agreed. She knew they would let Molly plan most of it once they had set a limit and location. She knew how much it meant to the woman.

"Anyway." Molly changed the subject. "We…" she indicated the adults around her, "…wanted to talk to you two about something." She paused and took a breath. "We aren't naïve enough to tell you that just because you are married doesn't mean you have to be intimate." Harry and Ginny both groaned mentally at the subject. They should have seen it coming. "In fact we know that you have been…together since the end of last year, and we understand and accept that. We know that you don't have to worry about unwanted pregnancy, but we wanted to remind you that you shouldn't move to quickly with creating a family."

When she saw Ginny open her mouth to respond she cut her off, "We know it is something you both desperately want. Something you have discussed in depth and when the time comes I'm sure you both will be ready for it, but you are both so young. Even when you graduate you will still be so young and we just want you to enjoy your youth while you can."

Ginny smiled at her mother and took her wife's hand in hers. Lacing their fingers she placed them on her stomach. "We can assure that it wont happen until we are both out of school." When she saw Minerva about to react she added, "As in at least 17, but after that we can't promise anything. We will have to wait and see what we want when the time comes."

"Surely you can't be thinking of having children while we are at war, can you?" Molly asked shocked, "How will you two be able to help end the war if are pregnant or have children to look after?"

"We don't know when the war will start or how long it will last mum." Ginny said reasonably. "We can't be expected to put our lives on hold, when it could last years."

"Then again it could be over after only a few months." Harry pointed out. "Until he returns we can't know what he's done, if anything, in addition to the Horcruxes. We will have to wait and see, but Molly you need to remember that just because the four of us are suppose to end this war that does not mean it will take all of us to deliver the final blow. We all have our strengths and weaknesses and we all have our part to play in what is to come."

Molly sighed in acceptance, "I know, I know." She admitted, "But I don't have to like it. The fact is you aren't children and you haven't ever really been children. I hated that we ever had to put such pressure on you." The emotion was clear in her eyes, "I hate that you were raised at such a young age knowing how to fight and eventually kill, but we couldn't shield you from the truth. We couldn't wait to begin your training until other's deemed you old enough."

Harry smiled at her, "We know that and we know that you all did what you thought was best. We are prepared and we are constantly working to become even more so. When the time comes we will be as ready as we can be and we will stand the best chance at winning."

Molly simple nodded in agreement at the young woman. "Come on mum," Ginny added trying to cheer her up, "You should be happy. You have another daughter now. No more moping around."

"Alright." Molly agreed standing up. "No more moping. Instead I think I'm going to take your father to bed." She laughed at not only Harry and Ginny but also Bill and Charlie pull faces. "Children" She shook her head, "they always think they invented sex." She said as they headed towards the door. "How do you think you all got here?" She threw as a parting shot and laughed when she heard four moans of 'mum…'

The other's stayed up talking for a little while longer before breaking up and heading to their own rooms, knowing that tomorrow was going to be a very busy day. Harry and Ginny took their time slowly undressing each other before crawling into bed completely nude. Ginny waited until Harry was settled comfortably on her back before the curved her body into her wife's side.

She hummed in pleasure as Harry's hand immediately started rubbing circles on her back. "I love you Harry." She said softly. "I just need you to know that marrying you is the best thing that could ever have happened to me. Whether now or fifty years from now it will be the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Me too, Ginny." Harry admitted, "You fill my life with so much love and happiness. You will always be the best thing that has every happened to me. I wouldn't change a thing in my life if it meant always ending up here with you. I love you, so _SO___much."

"I know, love." Ginny said, "and I know that no matter what happens tomorrow or in the next few years, you and I will be just fine."


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN!

**A/N: I would like to Thank my Beta 'Sharnorasian Empire' for all the work she did in editing this chapter. **

**Chapter 26**

They had woken up in plenty of time but had spent more time then planed in the shower. Once they finally managed to get out they knew they were running late, so instead of taking the time to gather their things they had called Dobby to them and asked if he would mind moving their things back to the castle, only to be informed that the Castle had changed the location of their beds to the Merlin tower.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked confused, "The tower is not supposed to open until I command it too."

"I cannot explain it, Mistress." Dobby answered honestly. "You know the power of the castle assigns each student their rooms after they are sorted and that the knowledge is then passed to the elves so that we can properly deliver the trunks and the laundry through the year." When Harry nodded the elf continued, "This morning we received word that Merlin tower had been opened and that three rooms were open; one for Mr. Longbottom, One for Ms. Lovegood, and one for Mistresses. Your things have been relocated to the tower."

"Alright." Harry eventually said, still slightly confused. They had planned on waiting, but it seems that the castle had other ideas. She knew that they would still be able to wait before resorting the school and that's really all that mattered. "Have our colors and crest been changed on our school robes?" she asked as an afterthought.

"Yes Mistress." Dobby nodded, "and the new banner has appeared in the great hall."

"Great." she groaned at the thought and looked at Ginny, "That means we will have to give some kind of explanation to the school."

"We'll talk to the others at training." the red head offered. "We need to leave or we are going to be late." When Harry nodded in agreement she turned to Dobby. "Dobby, Harry and I are running a little behind this morning. Would you mind doing me a favor?"

"Certainly, Mistress Ginny." The elf said excitedly.

"There is a black kitten poking her nose around this house somewhere. Her name is Emerald." She stopped and thought for a moment, "Actually there might be two. Emerald and then Luna's cat, he's a white and tan kitten and I believe she named him Dusty. Would you find them and move them and their things to our new tower."

"Right away, Mistress." Dobby was literally bouncing with excitement. "I would be happy to." He disappeared with a crack.

"Poor cats. He's just excited about something being smaller than him." Harry laughed shaking her head. "Come on, love. We need to go."

Harry and Ginny were the last one's to arrive at the quidditch pitch the next morning. The others were gathered around talking quietly and both young women were surprised to not only see Ron sitting next to the twins, but Fleur talking with Neville and Luna. As they approached Ron was the first to greet them. "Morning Harry, Ginny. I hope you don't mind that the twins brought me along?"

"Of course not little bro." Ginny smiled giving her youngest sibling a hug. "I'm surprised to see you up this early though." She teased him gently.

"Well I've been getting up about this time the last few days in order to study." He admitted with a blush. "Fred and George found me in the common room and asked me if I wanted to join."

"Well I'm glad you did Ron." Harry smiled at him and clapped him on the shoulder. She then looked over at Neville and Luna. "Why don't you get this lot started on stretching? Ginny and I want to talk to Fleur for a moment."

"Did you know that our stuff is no longer in our rooms?" Luna asked softly and Neville led the others away. "I went to drop Dusty off this morning and it's empty. I took him back to headquarters for the time being."

Harry nodded, "Dobby told up this morning that the Castle opened up Merlin Tower and opened up three rooms for us there. We asked Dobby to take care of the cats for us." When Luna's eyebrow shot up she added, "We'll talk about it in a little while." Luna simply nodded in understanding and went to join the others, leaving Harry, Ginny, and Fleur alone.

Harry indicated the player's bleachers on one side and the three made their way over. Once they were seated Fleur spoke first. "I'm sorry to barge in on your training, but I was concerned about the two of you and wanted to talk to you in private, so when I saw the other's gathering I came on over." Harry continued to look at her, she suddenly felt like she was being judged. Swallowing her nervousness she went on, "I could sense something different about the two of you the other morning, but couldn't figure out what it was. When the Owl came and you four rushed out in a hurry I grew concerned. It took me a while to figure out what I was sensing, but once I did I was worried about how you were handling it."

Fleur took a deep breath trying to explain herself. "I know we haven't known each other long and you really have no reason to trust me, but I just feel close to the two of you. It…it feels similar to the relationship I share with my little sister. Does that make any sense?"

"Actually it does." Ginny said after a moment. "We noticed the same thing." She glanced at her wife and reached out to take her hand. "I think you can understand that we do not trust easily. We were raised with many secrets to keep and to never reveal too much. Even our true magical levels were hidden until last night, all in an attempt to protect ourselves and those we care for." Fleur nodded in understanding, she like everyone else could feel the new levels of power radiating off the four fifth years, but she suspected they were still containing it somewhat. Ginny went on. "The truth was we were going to seek you out this morning to discuss some things with you."

Fleur waited patiently for one of them to continue. When they did, this time it was Harry, "We were going to ask if you wanted to join our training groups in the morning. I know that you and I are technically playing against each other, but nothing says that we can't train together or even work together when events allow."

Harry paused for a moment and then continued slowly. "I think you can understand when we say that we will not be able to tell you everything. Not because we do not trust you, but because it is necessary to protect ourselves." When Fleur nodded she stood up, "We really need to join the others but you are welcome to stay and watch. Get a feel for what we do and then decide if you want to join. Whatever you decide we would like to continue to remain friends."

She cocked her head to the side in thought, "I think you should know that things are about to get very interesting around here and many will probably accuse me of showboating and being a spoiled little rich kid use to getting her way. I hope you know it's not true, but sometimes you just cannot hide from your responsibilities." She shot the French girl a smile and before turning away to join her wife who was walking towards the others she added, "And just in case you aren't already aware. The first task involves Dragons. I'm not sure what we have to do, but they are the main part of it." She chuckled at the girl's shocked look and turned to leave, "Let us know when you decide. Maybe you can join us at breakfast."

Harry had made it no more than a dozen steps when Fleur came running up beside her. She stopped to look at the other girl and was surprised when she drew her wand and gave an oath of secrecy and silence from anything she might hear or learn while around the group. At Harry's shocked expression she explained, "I can understand the need for privacy and trust. I know what it's like to always have to be on your guard, so I thought this would be a good way to put us all at ease." She shrugged a little and smiled slightly.

Harry smiled back and nodded. "Come on let's get going." Fleur followed her and quickly took a seat with the others to begin stretching. Harry was please that no one even batted an eye at her inclusion. She really wished to explain why they all felt so comfortable around the part Veela. While Ron was affected partially by her, he did a pretty good job of controlling it, and the twins just weren't affected at all. Sitting down next to her wife she said, "I think since we have so many new members we will just run and then go over what we usually do so you know what to expect, but before we do that there is something you need to know."

Looking at them she continued, "The school has opened its fifth house and moved our things there." She indicated Neville, Luna, Ginny, and Herself. "It seems that the four of us will be living there for the rest of the year."

"Wait…" Ron interrupted, "That house is real?" That surprised them all because Ron was the last person they expected to know that legend.

"You know of fifth house?" Ginny asked. "Where did you hear about it?"

Ron actually blushed lightly, "The Merlin House, located in Merlin tower, right?" when Harry nodded he explained, "I was in the Library the other night looking for some history books to help me with an essay. I found a very old addition of 'Hogwarts A History' and got curious. It talked about the legend of Merlin House in there." He shrugged, "But it said it was only used when the School was in trouble."

"That's mostly true." Harry admitted. "The hat wanted to put the four of us in there our first year, but I told it not to. I didn't want anyone figuring out my status as Mistress of Hogwarts until I was ready." When he nodded in understanding she added, "At the beginning of next year I will be offering resorting to the whole school. Any who wish are welcome to see if they would be resorted into the new house."

"What does it mean if you're not?" Ron asked.

"Nothing really." She wanted to make it clear to him from the start. "Students who are sorted into Merlin are the ones who can fit into any of the other houses equally. If you aren't resorted it just means that your house trait is stronger than the others and you clearly fit into that house the best."

"For those people the hat is usually forced to make the best choice it can," Ginny added, "They had to go somewhere so the hate chooses a place. With the fifth house open it just gives them somewhere else to go. That's all."

"Alright" Harry said standing up, "No more talk. Let's get going." She watched as they all immediately stood and started out a slow jog in order to warm up. They ran at only half their regular speed to allow Fred, George, and Ron to keep up. It seemed that Fleur was use to the exercise.

Once Harry had deemed that they had run enough she pulled them the center of the pitch for some cool down exercises. For the rest of the time she and the three others demonstrated some of the things they would be working on while in training. It was around seven that morning when they finally broke up to go get cleaned up and ready to go to breakfast. It was closer for Harry, Ginny, Neville and Luna to go to the Founder's study. As she suspected a new door had appeared that she knew would lead to their new dorm. It was directly in between the doors leading to the Founders' private quarters. They quickly dressed, deciding to wait to explore later, and returned through the Founders' study to meet Ron and the Twins to head down to breakfast.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN!

**A/N: I would like to Thank my Beta 'Sharnorasian Empire' for all the work she did in editing this chapter. **

**Chapter 27**

She had caught Fred looking at the patches on their new uniforms and she minutely shook her head. She knew what he was wondering. The crest for Merlin House was very similar to the symbol being used for the Phoenix Legion. The moment they entered the Great Hall she knew that there was something wrong. Everyone stopped talking and instantly turned to look at the group. The new Banner hung in the in the middle of the other four house banners and there was a new table at the end of the hall. She knew people were curious about what was going on, but she could sense that something else was going on. She shared a quick look with her wife who shrugged. They would have to wait and see what happened. "Why don't you guys join us at the new table?" Harry said quietly.

"But we aren't in your house?" Ron said, "Aren't we suppose to sit at our own tables.

"The only time you are required to sit at your house table is when there is a feast." Neville said. As they made "Otherwise you can sit anywhere that you want."

Glancing up at the head table as she sat she was surprised to see both Dumbledore and McGonagall missing. She supposed the Dumbledore what berating Minerva for keeping so much a secret. She didn't worry too much since she knew Minerva could handle herself. As she started to serve her food she became aware of the continued silence. Looking up she saw that all eyes were still on her.

Looking at her friends she raised an eyebrow. "You might want to address the issue, Harry." Luna suggested. "They'll just keep starring until they do."

Sighing but recognizing the truth behind the statement Harry stood up. She was immensely pleased when Ginny stood up beside her and took her hand. She didn't need to use any spells to make herself heard, as there was complete silence. She simply allowed her power to carry her words. "I'm sure that you have all ready the Daily Prophet already this morning, so you know what has happened. Yes Ginny and I are married and yes I have claimed my place as Head of not only the House of Potter but also Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Hogwarts. Yes I have taken control of my seats on the Wizengamot and named champions to vote in my stead. None of this changes who we are, we are still fellow students and we are still attending classes, just like the rest of you."

She paused and looked at everyone's awed faces and guessed that they would have to get use to her again. She bit back her sigh of frustration and continued, "As for the fact that we are in a new house, well it seems that Hogwarts has decided to open the seldom used fifth house, Merlin. When we returned we found our things moved there. At this point, we are unsure why, but we will find out. I can tell you that the house is only used in times of great need and I intend to offer resorting to all students at the beginning of next year. Until then I invite anyone who wants to sit with us at meals to join us at any time." With that she simply sat back down and continued eating. They were either go back to their own meals or continue staring.

After a few moments several other students grabbed their plates and made their way to the mostly emptied table. Susan Bones from Hufflepuff and Tracy Davis and Daphne Greengrass sat close to the group. Harry greeted them all with a smile. After a few moments Susan leaned across the table and addressed Harry in a soft voice. One that could only be heard by those closest to her, "I thought you should know. Chow and Michael are planning to try and break you two up. They aren't convinced your marriage is real and we all know they have been after the two of you for a while. Especially Chow, she is determined to get Harry. They were whispering, none to quietly, about their different options at their table."

"Yeah and Parkinson was cussing up a storm at ours." Daphne threw in while Tracy nodded. "She wants to find a way to 'Put you in your place' as she says."

Harry shrugged unconcerned but turned to look at Ginny when she felt anger coming over their bond. The smaller redhead was fuming. "Baby?" Harry asked quietly, "You alright?"

"If she lays one finger on you, I swear I'll kill her." Ginny growled and Harry couldn't help but laugh.

"Baby you know you have nothing to worry about." She said through her chuckles.

"I know that." Ginny said and rolled her eyes, "But I'll still kill her if she tries."

The rest of the group just laughed harder before continuing breakfast. They all enjoyed the new experience of intermixing with other houses. Harry hoped that it would happen more frequently and that they could cut down on the house rivalry. Her group was the first to leave the great hall and head to their first class. The younger years broke away while the fifth year Ravenclaws and Gryffindors walked to Harry and her friends to the Transfiguration classroom. It was empty when they entered so everyone moved to take a seat and wait for Professor McGonagall to arrive.

Harry and Ginny were talking quietly when a shadow fell over their table. Looking up they saw Cho Chang standing there. "Can we help you with something Cho?" Harry asked as politely as she could. She had never gotten along well with the fellow fifth year. She had made no secret about her attraction to Harry and they all knew it was for Harry's money and her position within society.

She glared straight at Ginny, "Move." She growled.

"Excuse me." Ginny asked with a raised eyebrow, her power flaring slightly at the challenge.

"That's my seat." The Asian declared, "It's time you learn your proper place Weasley and let the better woman have Harry. Now move."

Ginny's power flared even more but before she could jump up and kill the girl like she so desperately wanted, Harry placed a loving hand on her arm. She leaned in a whispered gently, "She's no threat to you, my wife. She never was and never will be."

Ginny calmed down immediately and she could see Cho frown even more. "Let me explain some things to Chang. One, it's Lady Potter now, not Weasley. Two my proper place has always been and will always be at my _wife's_ side. Three Harry is not a trophy you can win. She's not something for you to use to make yourself look good and she is defiantly not something you will ever have. She is my best friend, my partner, my lover, and _**MY wife.**_ You might as well except it and move on."

"Why you little…" Cho started but was this time cut off by a surge in Harry's power. "Careful Chang" Harry growled out in warning. "That's my wife you are about to insult and I do not take kindly to _anyone_ insulting my wife. You should go take a seat now and tell anyone else who thinks they have a chance at coming between us not to bother trying." Harry could sense Minerva's presence in the back of the room, but knew she would not interfere unless necessary. "I would advise leaving us alone in the future, Chang. You might not like the results if you continue with this ill-conceived idea."

Cho opened her mouth to respond but McGonagall had had enough. "Take a seat class and let's get started." She called as marched up the aisle. Once at the front of the class she turned to face them all. "Welcome back Ms. Lovegood, Mr. Longbottom, Mrs. Potter, Mrs. Potter. If you would see me after class I will give you your missed assignments. I trust you will have no problem completing them by Monday."

"Yes Professor." They all chorused at once.

"Very well." Minerva said summoning the box of mice. "Mr. Partick, Ms. Stevens please come hand these out." She waited until the two students started making their rounds before continuing. "We are still working on Vanishing Spells. Last class we had progressed to the more difficult task of vanishing Mice. I want you each to spend this period trying to finish the task. If you succeed I have a more difficult animal for you to work with."

No one was surprised that the four were the first ones to complete their given task and by the end of class they had earned nearly 100 points for their new house. They didn't be any means expect to win, but it was nice. They stayed and received their assignment from Minerva once the rest of class had left and before they left Harry asked, "How did Dumbledore take the whole house situation?"

Minerva chuckled slightly, "He's resigned. I'm sure he's plotting another attempt to gain control of the situation, but for now I think he will leave you four alone. Now get to class before you are late and lose those points you just won."

The group just saluted her and ran from the room. Even with their delay they were still some of the first to arrive at Ancient Runes class. They took their usual seat and were talking quietly when Michael Corner decided that he would make his attempt. Apparently he hadn't learned anything from watching Chang try.

He stood in front of Ginny and cleared his throat to get her attention. Once she turned away from her conversation he smiled down in what she was sure he considered a charming manner. She didn't even bother to speak and simply waited to see what he would do. It was her turn to place a calming hand on her lover's knee and squeeze gently. Eventually he spoke, "Ginny Weasley, would you do me the honor of allowing me to escort you to the Ball."

Ginny's only response was to shake her head and laugh, before turning back to her previous conversation. She wasn't even going respond but Harry choose to do it for her, "I believe, my wife, just told you no. I suggest you leave now and take you seat."

"Listen here you little bitch." Michael spat getting in Harry's face. "No one talks to me like that and no one stands between me and what I want."

Harry didn't even respond she simply stared at him and allowed her magic to flare. She could see him pale and start to shake, but she didn't speak. Instead Professor Babbling stepped out of her office. "10 points from Ravenclaw Mr. Corner. Now sit down before I take more." She waited until he had taken his seat before she looked at the four friends, "Mr. Longbottom, Ms Lovegood, Mrs. Potter, Mrs. Potter. See me after class for your missed assignments."

"Yes, Professor." The agreed before pulling out their muggle notebooks and ink pens; The rest of the students had long since gotten use to the way the four took their notes in class. Their official papers were still written on parchment and with a quill, but all their notes were taken in the muggle fashion. Some of the other muggle born students had started doing the same thing.

The rest of the day went in much the same fashion, except neither Cho nor Michael attempted anything again. Harry figured after enough time had passed they would try something, but she knew eventually they would learn their lesson. As soon as class ended they all retreated to their new dorm. It was about the size of Gryffindor tower and she knew the number of bedrooms would change the next year. The colors were blue and silver and there was a great banner of a phoenix with its wings spread wide in flight over the fireplace. Their rooms were at the very top and both Ginny and Harry were thrilled with the private fireplace, couch and the large bathtub. They all gathered their things and spent their time before dinner working to catch up on their homework.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN!

**A/N: I would like to Thank my Beta 'Sharnorasian Empire' for all the work she did in editing this chapter. **

**Chapter 28**

The rest of the week went in the same manor for the newlyweds and their friends. The rest of the students were slowly getting used to the fact that there was now a new house within the Ancient walls of Hogwarts. Harry and Ginny answered any questions that were asked about the house and it meaning, so it wasn't long before the whole school knew. It was also a commonly known fact that at the beginning of the next school year that the school would be offered the chance to resort. They had heard hundreds of conversations speculating on who would be put into Merlin if given a chance.

There was also a slow increase of the number of people who were now eating their meals at other tables. A lot of them sat at the Merlin table but many could be found spread around the other house tables. None of the teachers had any comment about the new arrangement and Minerva had secretly confided in Harry, Ginny, Neville, and Luna that there had been fewer problems between the houses this week than in years. Even some of the Slytherins seemed to be coming around and spending more time with students from other houses. She and the other teachers were thrilled with the development. To add to that there was more and more students from all three of the schools that were spending more time with their foreign visitors.

The Durmstrang students were still pretty hateful towards Harry and anyone who was friends with her, but Fleur had made sure that her fellow French students knew to leave Harry alone. It wasn't really necessary, though. The _Daily Prophet_ had run so many articles over the last few days that everyone now knew exactly who Harry was. They had revealed what had happened in the Wizengamot meeting, they had told all about Harry and Ginny's bond and marriage, and they had made more and more speculations and accusation against the government and Dumbledore for failing to protect their heroine. As a result the majority of the student were now fully on Harry's side and she was relieved that no one seemed to be fearing her or treating her different after hearing about her new positions.

Of course that have to do with the interview she had granted Rita Skeeter. She and Ginny had given the witch a complete interview where she answered questions that ranged from her childhood, her relationships with friends, Ginny, her family, her school years and what had happened there. She had also talked about her opinions and feelings on the tournament and how her name was entered. The result was a special evening addition of the _Daily Prophet_ that was twenty pages of questions and answers between the reporter and the Girl-Who-Lived.

Dumbledore kept himself pretty much hidden during the week. He only showed for a few meals and when he did he spent most of the time staring at the Merlin table where Harry sat with her wife and their friends. She knew that the old wizard was frantically searching his brain for a way to finally gain control over her and her group, but she doubted that he would ever manage to do so. She was sure who would try several more times, but in the end he would be left with only one choice. To give up and allow Harry to lead the upcoming war the way she saw fit.

Their training had progressed at an acceptable rate and every morning Harry, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Ron, Fleur and the Twins could be found out on the Quidditch running and training. As the days passed more and more people started rising early and coming out to watch but the eight of them ignored the gathering group and went about their usually training schedule. Fleur was definitely the most advanced of the group, but the Twins and Ron were quickly catching up. Ron had also surprised both Harry and Ginny, but sticking to his early determination and could often be found in the library, or as the Twins reported in the common room, surrounded by books and diligently working on his assignments. Katie had confided in Harry and Ginny that she had witnessed at least one heated argument between Ron and Hermione where the young witch was trying to convince Ron that he needed her help and that he shouldn't be supporting his sister's depraved relationship. Ron's response was for her to shove off and let him to his work. All Harry could do was shake her head. She hoped that the girl would soon come to accept the way things were in their world. If not she was going to be in for a very hard life.

Their weekend passed in relative peace. They had three large projects due the next week, one in Defense, Transfiguration, and Potions so they spent most of their time in the library. They had their completed almost as soon as it was assigned but they offered help to any of their class mates that needed it. The rest of their time was spent in training so Sunday evening came upon them quickly. Soon enough it was nearing eight that evening and it was time for them to make an appearance in the Glen of Merlin. There were only to be two representatives from each race present for Luna and Neville stayed behind.

Harry and Ginny were dressed in the same outfits that they had worn to the Wizengamot that week and had their swords attached to their backs for easy access. They both knew that they didn't need it, but it was all for show. Saying their goodbyes to their friends they flamed directly into the center of the glen to find themselves surrounded by patiently waiting representatives. Ranrok and Griphook were quietly conversing in Gobbledygook while Bane and Roran were gazing up at the stars that were visible through the break in the trees. Dobby and Winky had been chosen to represent the House elves during the meeting since they were already bound to the Ladies Hogwarts. The only surprise they had was the sight of two Phoenixes perched on a low hanging tree branch.

One of the Phoenixes was larger than the other and Harry guessed that it meant it was the Elder. It was nearly solid white with light Red Feathers interspersed throughout while the smaller of the two was light blue and silver. They weren't nearly as bright as Fawkes was, but they were magnificently beautiful all the same. She wasn't sure why they had come; since Phoenixes rarely involved themselves in the troubles of man, save for their bonded human. She knew that she wouldn't be able to communicate with them. Even being a Phoenix Animagus didn't give her the ability to communicate. They would understand her, but she wouldn't be able to understand them. Only humans who are bonded with a phoenix are able to fully communicate with them, through their minds, but before she could speak and welcome everyone, the silver and blue Phoenix took flight.

He opened his mouth and let out a song that raised the hearts of everyone present before diving straight for Harry and Ginny. First he landed on Harry's shoulder and sunk his beak into her shoulder. Harry bit back a hiss of pain, but held still. She knew what this meant and she could sense her wife's shock that plainly matched hers; The Phoenix was boding with Harry. After he withdrew his beak his tilted his head and cried a few tears into the wound. Then to add to their already shocked state he jumped from Harry's shoulder and landed on Ginny's repeating the process. The others gathered watched amazed as for the first time in known history a Phoenix bound itself to two humans at the same time.

There was a long moment of silence while the Phoenix flew back to his position on the branch before Harry and Ginny both heard a voice in their head. _Greeting Younglings_. The Phoenix greeted them, _My name is Orion and I am now your familiar. _

_Greetings, Orion_ Harry responded to the Phoenix and she heard Ginny's sharp intake of breath as she did. _What is your companion's name?_

Before the Phoenix could answer she heard Ginny's voice in her head, _Harry?_

Harry spun to look at her wife in shock, _Gin? What the hell is going on? Why can I hear you?_

_That would be because you both share a bond with me. _Orion informed them. _I know that you are both confused, but this isn't the time. I will fill you in on everything when we are done here. The others are waiting. _

The reminder that they are not alone pulled Harry up short. Orion was right; they had other things to deal with first. She looked at her wife and saw her agreement before she asked again. _What is your companion's name?_

_He is Archimedes._ Orion told them._ And he has been chosen to speak for our people in this matter. We are here to pledge our support to you, your wife, and your cause. _

_And we thank you for that. _Ginny told the phoenix. The sound of someone clearing their throat drew their attention to others gathered.

Harry bowed deeply in respect, "My apologies" When she spoke her voice came out full of power and strength, no sign of the confusion that she was currently feeling. "It seems that we have two new unexpected members of our gathering. Orion, who has just bound himself to both Ginny and Me, informs me that his companions name is Archimedes." She looked around at the group, "It seems that they want to offer their support to our cause."

"And exactly what cause is that, Lady Potter?" Bane asked. "Why were we summoned here?"

"You were summoned here because Voldermort is once again becoming a threat." Harry told them. "You all know that he is not dead. That he is actively searching for a way to regain his body."

"The stars show that that time is near." Roran interrupted. "The planets are aligning and the second Great War is coming."

Harry nodded, "Yes it is. It is our belief that Voldermort was the one to order my name entered into the Goblet of Fire. I do not know how he plans to achieve it, but I believe that by the end of this year he will make his move in his attempt to regain flesh and power."

"Do you know who entered you?" Ranrok asked. "How did he accomplish it?"

"I'm not sure." Harry admitted. "I have search the minds of all teachers who are in the position to accomplish the deed but none of them are guilty. He had to have had outside help, but who that might be, I do not know. What I do know is this isn't an attempt to kill me. He wants to do that himself, so whatever his plans involve, he wants me alive."

"That I agree with Human." Roran spoke again, "But my question is why we are here. We care nothing of the fate of humans, for they care nothing for us."

"Don't you dare speak to Lady Potter like that." Dobby demanded.

"Peace, Dobby." Harry said smiling at her young friend. "I understand Roran's concern. Our people have not treated any of yours very well and for that we should all be ashamed."

"You have never shown us anything but respect, Lady Potter." Griphook said, "You hold no shame for the rest of your kind's actions."

"As true as that may be, Master Goblin," Harry nodded to him, "The actions of my people still shame me." She looked back at the Centaurs. "You ask why you should care. You should care because if Voldermort wins, no one will be left alive for long. He will systematically wipe out anyone who is not pure blood and he won't stop until everyone is gone." She sighed and looked around at those gathered. She felt Ginny step closer and offer her strength by placing a hand on her lower back.

"I cannot promise you that things will be better after the war." Harry told them honestly. "Anyone who makes such a promise is clearly lying. None of us can be absolutely sure of what the future holds. What I can promise you is that I will do everything in my considerable power to make sure you all receive the rights and privileges that you deserve. Let's be honest. My family holds 6 seats on the Wizengamot. My wife and our four champions all think and feel the way we do. My guardians hold another 5 seats and they all think and feel and I do. Not to mention all the supports I am currently in the process of gaining. I am determined to change our world for the better, but to do that I have to end Voldermort's reign once and for all."

She looked around her almost begging them all the understand, "I can win this war. We can win this war. We can destroy him once and for all, but unfortunately I cannot promise that I can do it without some war. If it comes to that I need all the help that I can get. I fight for my family and my friends, yes, but I also fight for all those in the wizarding world and that includes you and your people. All I ask is that you help me fight for your people. Help me end this as quickly as possible."

"And if we say, no?" Bane asked. "What then? Will you start treating us like the rest of your fellow Witches and Wizards?"

"You should know better than that, Bane." Ginny jumped in, no longer able to stay quite. "My wife has never and will never treat you or your people that way. If you say know she…we will continue to fight for you in any way that we can. We will win this war and then we will fight for your rights just like we promised we would.

Harry smiled at her briefly before turning back to the gathered group, "What say you? Will you stand with us again Voldermort and his followers when they return, or will you remain neutral?"

_The Phoenixes stand with you, Lady Harriet Potter. _Orion answered first. _We stand with you and Lady Ginevra. _

"Thank you, my friends." Harry said allowed, bowing to the two Phoenixes. "Your support is appreciated."

"The Goblin Nation stands with you, Lady Potter." Ranrok, "We will support you and your wife."

"Thank you, Master Goblin." Harry said with a bow. "May your coffers flow with rivers of Gold."

"The house elves support you, my Lady." Dobby said, "Those who can will fight and those who can will spy."

"Thank you, Dobby." Harry said to her small friend, "we appreciate your help, but please make sure you people know that they are not to do anything that will lead to them to harm. I know your people are bound by their oaths to their families. I do not want to see them hurt."

"We thank you for your concern, My Lady." Dobby said with a bow, "But we are ready to do what we must."

Harry nodded in understanding and looked at the two Centaurs. She didn't speak and she didn't look away as they studied her in detail. Eventually Bane dipped his head, "We will stand with you and your wife Lady Potter, but only with you. If you call we will come to your aide, but do not expect us to answer to any other Humans."

"Your support of my wife and I is all we need, Bane." Harry promised her. "You will not be called upon by anyone but us."

"So be it then." The Centaur said before turning and walking away.

Ranrok mumbled something in Gobbledygook as the two Centaurs left and then looked at Harry. "We must go as well, Harry. We need to inform our people of these things. Call if you need us."

"Thank you Ranrok." Harry said with a bow. "We appreciate your help." The Goblin just nodded once and they disappeared with a crack.

As soon as they were gone Ginny moved in close to her wife's side and allowed Harry to wrap her arms around her. "Dobby." Harry said pulling her wife close. "Will you and Wink report the results to the rest of the Legion."

"At once Mistress." Both elves' bowed before leaving the two women alone with Orion and Archimedes. The latter of the two simple gave a long trill and flamed away.

_Well, _Orion said in their heads,_ I think I owe you two and Explanations. Why don't we return to the tower and I will fill you in. _Harry and Ginny agreed with a nod and the three of them flamed away.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN!

**A/N: I would like to thank my Beta 'Sharnorasian Empire' for all the work she did in editing this chapter. **

**Chapter 29**

When they arrived in the tower they found the common room empty. Even though it wasn't exceptionally late both Harry and Ginny knew that Neville and Luna had retired for the night. Sitting down in the nearest chair Harry pulled her wife into her lap and Ginny automatically snuggled in closer. _So where shall we start?_ Harry asked smiling as Ginny placed a loving kiss underneath her jaw.

_I find it strangely arousing to hear your voice in my head_. Ginny said lightly causing Harry to squirm slightly. _But I didn't think that this was actually possible. _

_It's not due to our Bond, my love._ Harry said softly. _We both know that that part is actually a myth. _

_That's not exactly true._ Orion's voice sounded in their head. _In a way it is due to your bond._

_What do you mean?_ Ginny asked shifting slightly so she could look at the phoenix that was perched on the back of a chair.

_I chose to bond with you two because of the strength and purity of your love for each other._ He tried to explain to them. _I have never seen two people that shared such a strong love. Even for soul mates it has never been seen but at such a young age…That love is what drew me to you. _

Harry pulled her wife close and kissed her forehead as Orion continued. _It is almost unheard of for a phoenix to bind themselves to someone so young, but I sense great things in both of you so I chose to. Because of the strength of the bond that you two share I was able to bind myself to both of you. I will be a companion to both of you until you leave this earth._

_But how does that explain how we can hear each other. _Harry asked. _I can understand us both being able to hear you, but not each other. _

_In a way we are all bound together. _Orion elaborated. _I could speak to each of you separately if I wanted and so could you. You will be able to speak to each other in your mind if you so desire without me hearing you. Consider it my gift to you. _

_It is definitely something that I could get use to._ Ginny admitted, _But I would miss the sound of Harry's voice if it we communicated like this all the time. _

_I agree with you there, my love._ Harry admitted, _It can be useful, but It will never stop me from wanting to hear your voice as much as possible. _

_You two may use the gift how you see fit._ Orion told them_ but know that there is no limit to the range that you will be able to communicate with each other. _

_Thank you Orion_ Ginny told the Phoenix. _We appreciate everything that have done for us today and everything you have given us._

_It was my pleasure_ Orion told them._ I will leave you two to your night. _

_Good night Orion._ Harry answered_ I'll go to Diagon Alley tomorrow and get you a perch. _

The Phoenix gave a soft trill before flaming away. Ginny stood and pulled her wife up with her. _Come on. Baby let's take our friend's advice and enjoy our night. _Harry smiled as she allowed herself to be pulled up the stairs and into their room. 

Once inside, Harry was immediately pinned with her back against the door and a very amorous smaller body attaching itself to her front.

Ginny attached her lips to Harry's neck as her hands pulled at the shirt tucked into faded jeans. "Merlin, Ginny." Harry managed to grab her shirt and pull it over her head as Ginny's lips moved to the newly exposed skin of her wife's stomach. Her bra joined her shirt somewhere on the floor as Ginny not so lightly claimed an erect nipple with her teeth. "Ugh." The slightly older witch groaned as she tangled her fingers in red hair and pulled Ginny tightly into her. Her hips bucked forward trying to force more contact with the smaller body of her lover.

Ginny chuckled as she released a very red and stimulated nipple; she loved it when she had this kind of effect on her lover. As amazing as it was when they made love, there was something so...thrilling about being with her mate this way. "Is there something you want, my love?" She ran her hands up Harry's thighs and around to grasp the firm ass then pressed her body into her wife's. "Is there?" She prompted when no answer was forthcoming.

Harry's head slammed back against the door. "Yes…you." She finally answered through her heavy breathing as Ginny stepped between her spread legs and their hips ground together.

"I think that can be arranged." Ginny dipped her head and suckled both nipples before she crouched at Harry's feet and removed her boots. She watched green eyes darken with desire as she ran her hands slowly up the front of Harry's legs, stopping when she reach the waistband of her pants. Ginny straightened her back, bringing her mouth level with her lover's crotch. "Mmm, you smell good." She maintained eye contact as she opened her mouth and raked her teeth along Harry's covered mound. "I bet you're dripping by now and you are soaking wet."

"Please." The young woman begged as she watched Ginny lean towards her. "Oh please…take me…Ginny." She almost collapsed when she felt teeth rake across her.

Ginny smiled. "Oh, I definitely think that can be arranged." She stood and pulled her wife into the bedroom by her grip on her pants.

Harry was turned around her back was placed towards the side of the bed. She stood as still as her shaking legs would allow while Ginny unlaced her pants. They were slowly pushed down around her knees, and then fell to the floor. She was pushed backwards until she was laying on her back across the bed. She propped up on her elbows to watch her lover as she leaned down and finished removing the clothing that was still bunched around her ankles.

Ginny straightened and locked her dark brown eyes with her lover's emerald green as she slowly and enticingly started stripping for her lover. She almost lost her focus as a moan escaped Harry's mouth and her tongue hungrily moistened her lips. She regained her equilibrium as the last of her clothing was removed.

Harry sat up and reached for her wife that was teasing her so wonderfully. She arched an eyebrow in surprise as her target nimbly stepped back.

"Uh uh." Ginny wiggled her finger. "You, my love, are going to let me have my way with you."

"But…" Harry started to protest.

"No buts. You are always so good to me. You always put me needs first, I just want to show you how much I love you." Ginny moved within touching distance and leaned down to place gentle kisses on Harry's eyelids, nose and mouth. "Now, baby." Her voice became authoritative. "You are going to follow orders."

"Yes Ma'am." Harry responded to the wicked gleam in Ginny's eyes. She knew at this moment she would do anything and everything that her seductress wanted, including sit up and beg. She enjoyed this side of their love making as much as her lover did.

"Lay down." A devilish smile spread across her face. "And roll over." Ginny swallowed hard and wondered if she could control her own desire as her eyes roamed up the tall, tanned, beautiful body when Harry leaned back. Harry turned to her stomach and she felt the moisture cascading down the inside of her thighs.

Harry rolled over and clutched the edge of the mattress in her hands as she waited. She was about ready to plead when she felt the bed shift as Ginny straddled her thighs. She tried to spread her legs when she felt Ginny's nipples lightly graze her butt and move upwards to leave a trail of goose-bumps, but her lover refused the action by clamping her legs tighter against her lover. "Please."

Ginny chuckled. "Not yet, my love." She whispered in Harry's ear before she moved along the strong back, placing kisses down her spine. She paused and licked her lips as she hovered over the firm, smooth mounds of flesh that had captured her attention minutes ago. One long wet swipe of her tongue sent hips pressing into the bed then raising up begging for more.

Harry wanted desperately to open herself to her lover, but was denied. She clutched the mattress tighter, not caring if it ripped apart. Her hips bucked as she felt the warm wet muscle glide over her left cheek. She groaned her frustration into the blanket below her when there was no other immediate contact. "Take me…please, Ginny."

"Oohh, it turns me on when you beg." She placed a delicate kiss on her wife's rear end just before sinking her teeth into the inviting flesh, hard enough to leave an indention. The sound that passed from her lover's throat was a cross between a growl and a groan. Ginny eased up her lover's body until her knees were beside Harry's hips. She spread her own folds and lowered herself until her center was pressing against her lover's ass. She threw her head back, moaning at the delicious contact touching her clit as she rhythmically undulated against the body beneath her.

Harry felt teeth sink into her skin and was about to pass out from unfulfilled need, then when she felt hot moist softness grind into her, she briefly wondered if lust had ever been a cause of death. She felt Ginny's release throb through her own body and settle between her legs adding to her already agonizing need. "Ugh…Ginny…please…need you." She whimpered.

Ginny didn't wait for her body to calm before she spread Harry's legs and knelt between them. "You've been very patient, my love. Time for a small reward, I think." She entered her lover with one finger, twisting it as she slowly pumped in and out of Harry's over heated body.

"M..More." Harry pleaded as she raised her hips in invitation.

Ginny removed her well-lubricated finger and placed it at the smaller puckered opening and hesitated. "Is it okay?" She asked her lover, realizing that they were still trying new things and discovering what did and didn't please each other.

Harry pulled her knees under her, leaned forward on her forearms and presented herself to her lover. "Take me…now." She growled and felt the delicate finger enter her. "Merlin…yes." Her entire being focused on that one finger easing in and out of her until she felt two other fingers fill her neglected opening. "Uh, Ginny…take me…hard." She had never before wanted to be taken in such a way.

Ginny felt the tight opening give way as she gently pushed in with her index finger. With her free hand she entered Harry's soft warmth. She could feel her finger's slowly pumping past each another, one entering while the others pulled out, never leaving her lover completely empty. She felt Harry's muscles quiver and convulse and worked her fingers harder and faster.

Harry bucked forward as a soul shattering orgasm erupted throughout her body. Tremors continued to throb within her even after she collapsed onto the bed. She groaned and turned over to find Ginny propped on her elbow, lying beside her. "You look mighty pleased with yourself." Harry was still waiting for her heartbeat to slow down.

"And why shouldn't I be?" Ginny caressed a smooth cheek before tracing Harry's lips with her finger. I wanted to experience something different with you that we could both enjoy and I would say that I succeeded." She paused then asked a little hesitantly, "Didn't I?"

"Oh, I think that's a fairly safe bet." Harry captured Ginny's finger in her mouth, tasting her own essence. Harry knew that she would never be able to get enough of being with the woman next to her as the desire to possess and be possessed over and over again by her wonderfully beautiful wife raged through her body and soul. "I love you, my wife." She declared and eased the red head back on the bed as she covered the smaller body with her own.

The scent of Ginny's arousal reached her and Harry felt her mouth begin to water. Releasing the nipple between her lips, she kissed her way down the glorious body beneath her to bury her nose in the soft downy curls. The taste of Ginny was incredible; an intoxicating musk that filled her senses and never ceased to drive all rational thoughts from her head. She sucked on the engorged nub with abandon, grazing it lightly with her teeth as the younger woman whimpered and cooed above her.

"Don't stop touching me… please." Ginny whispered and Harry brought her free hand back to the red head's aching nipples, moving from one to the other while running her fingers across the skin in between them.

The young woman began to buck beneath her, incoherent sounds escaping from her throat as her pleasure intensified, becoming a jagged electric spike that shot out from between her legs and crashed hard along her spine. "HARRY!" She called out loudly as the wave of pleasure broke and she collapsed back against the bed breathing heavily.

Harry was too far gone to allow her time to recover. She slid up the firm body beneath her to straddle her waist, rubbing herself against the bands of muscle rippling underneath her wife's midsection. The feel of the hard muscle alternating with soft flesh drove her crazy and she began to push harder, riding Ginny with abandon. When the young woman's hands came up to first cup her breasts and then close on her nipples with firm fingers she began to moan, loudly. As her body began to spasm, Ginny slid her arms down to cup her wife's buttocks, using them to pull the larger woman more firmly against herself. Harry shuddered as her orgasm broke and liquid fire coursed along her nerve endings. "Oh my love, GINNY!" She screamed, her voice breaking.

Finally she fell forward, spent and limp into the welcoming arms of her lover. Ginny held her close as they both started drifting off to slip. She knew that as long as she had her wife in her arms she would survive anything that would come.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN!

**A/N: I would like to Thank my Beta 'Sharnorasian Empire' for all the work she did in editing this chapter. **

**Chapter 30**

"Why aren't you nervous, scared, anything?" Ron asked after watching his sister-in-law calmly eating for the past 15 minutes.

"Why would I be any of those things?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Because…" Ron said slowly as if Harry was 5. "Today is the first task."

_Why would that make me nervous?_ Harry asked her wife and when all she received was a mental shrug she repeated the question out loud.

"Because you have no idea what the task is tonight?" Ron said slightly frustrated. "Doesn't that make you nervous?"

Harry just shook her head. But Fred looked at his younger brother like he had lost mine. "You've seen her at training Ron. You've read reports about what happened at the Wizengamot. Bloody Hell you've heard our testimony on the subject, so why would you think she would be nervous."

"I'm fine, Ron." Harry reassured him, "I am cautious, but that is it." See his reluctance to except her words she changed the subject. "How is everything going with your classes? We haven't seen much of you lately?"

"Better." The fourteen year old said smiling, "I got an 'O' On my last DADA test and an 'E' on my last Transfiguration and Charms essays. But potions is still kicking my ass."

"We could help you with that if you want." Ginny suggested.

Ron smiled, "that would be great. I thought about asked Hermione but she always lectures instead helps me to understand."

"How are things with you two?" Harry asked curious. She hadn't seen much of the bushy haired girl since that day that she and Ginny first came out.

Ron shrugged, "I'm not sure." He admitted, "I've tried talking to her about everything since then, but she doesn't seem to want to talk. She spends most of her time in the in the Library these days."

"Has she come to accept the world she now lives in?" Harry asked.

"I don't think so." Ron said with another shrug, "But like I said, she doesn't talk to me anymore."

"Does that upset you?" Ginny asked, "I know that she was your best friend."

"To be honest I'm not sure." Ron looked at his sister. "She was my best friend, but at the same time life has been more peaceful without her. She always had this need to boss me around, tell me what's best for me and you were right when I said that I let her."

"And we know how you feel about that." Harry laughed, "Maybe she just needs some time. But Ron I'm glad you are taking more control over your life, but don't be a stranger. We would like to see you outside of training and meals occasionally. And like Ginny said, we would be glad to help you if you ever want it."

"Thanks." He said with a smile before turning about to his meal.

The days had passed quickly for the group since their time in the Wizengamot. There had been countless numbers of articles about the group and even more about Harry and Ginny, but thanks to Remus's wonderful PR skills they had all been complimentary. There had also been several about Fudge and his failures as Minister and of course Dumbledore and how he seemed to be losing his touch with reality. The Board of Governors had all contacted Harry, while some actually supported her and Ginny, some were just trying to kiss ass. They knew she had the power to sack them all and they were trying to get on her good side. She learned through them that Fudge had been pushing to have Remus fired for his status as a Werewolf and had been trying to install his Undersecretary as the DADA Professor the next year.

All of them had shuddered at the thought of having that toad teach, but Harry was quick to put an end to it. She sent out letters to the board, Ministry and Dumbledore reminding them she and her wife had final say over all teaching appointments. She laughed every time she thought of Dumbledore's face when he read the letter. His eyes automatically went to Snape. Harry knew he was afraid she would sack his spy, too bad for him the only one Snape was loyal to was Harry's group. She had seen to that.

They had also been relieved that they hadn't heard much from Dumbledore over the last few weeks. He kept his distance from Harry, Ginny, and their friends, but she knew he was plotting something again, because every time she had seen him he always had a calculating look. She had been tempted to take a peak into his mind to see what it was, but she wouldn't stoop to his level. She knew she would learn what he was planning in time.

She also knew that his plans had been thrown for a loop again the day that Orion had flamed into the hall and settled on the back of her chair. She had seen the shock, then surprise, then fear as it flew across his face. She wasn't completely sure why the fact that a Phoenix had bonded with her was a problem, but she suspected it might have something to do with it bonding with both her and Ginny. She had asked Orion if he knew, but he had refused to answer.

Today was no different for the group, except that they had postponed their training that morning in light of the upcoming task. Classes were as easy as ever and Harry and Ginny spent most of their time talking in their minds about what was happening, because no matter how sure Harry was about what was to come Ginny was still nervous enough for the both of them. Of course only Harry would ever know it.

At Lunch they were all laughing and talking as normal when Dumbledore stood up. "May I have your attention please?" His voice carried over the mass of voices in the hall, all of which were talking about the coming task. It took less than 10 seconds for complete silence to fall, a new Hogwarts record. Everyone was waiting on the edge of their seat for the Headmaster to continue. "The time for the first task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament to commence has come. If the Champions will step to the center of the Hall, Professor McGonagall will lead you to the champion's tent. As soon as they are settled the rest of the hall will be dismissed and you will fallow the teachers to the stands. Thank you."

The whole of Hogwarts turned to look at Harry who was sitting at the Merlin Table, while the other schools busied themselves with their champions. Harry took a deep breath from looking at her friends. Standing up they immediately did the same. "Good luck, Harry." Neville said giving her a hug, which was which was immediately followed by wishes for luck and hugs from Luna, Ron and the twins. Finally Harry turned to her wife.

Ginny smiled up at her before reaching up to cup her cheek tenderly. "Good luck, my love." She said softly before leaning up and capturing Harry's lips in a tender kiss. _I love you, Harriet. You come back to me, unharmed._ She told her in their minds.

_I love you too, Ginevra. _Harry said in her mind before breaking the kiss. "I'll see you when this is finished, baby." She said softly. She looked at her wife one more time before turning and going to meet up with the other Champions in the center of the hall.

When she reached them she held out a hand for Krum, "Good luck." She said smiling at him but like always he just glared at her. Shrugging she turned to Fleur. "Good luck, Fleur." She said smiling at their friend and offering her hand, which the French girl automatically took.

"Good luck, Harry." She said in her thick accent while smiling.

Minerva smiled at them and then said, "Follow me please." Before turning and leading them from the room. When they reached the champion's tent she smiled at them. "You are to wait here until Mr. Bagman arrives. He will explain the task to you. Good luck to you all." She gave Harry one more look and a small smile of reassurance before she left the tent. A few minutes later they heard the rest of the school moving past.

"Are you ready?" Harry asked Fleur, who nodded, "Don't worry, Fleur." She said sensing her nervousness. I've seen your skill and power at training. You will be fine." That got her a small smile and another nod.

Before she could say anything else the tent opened and Bagman entered, "Well are we all ready?" he asked bouncing with excitement, "Yes…good then here's what going to happen. Inside this bag." He indicated the one in his hand by jiggling it slightly, "There are…ah…models of what you will face. Each model has a number on it and that is the order in which you are going to go. You much retrieve the golden egg from your opponent. Any questions." When they all shook their head he nodded and opened the bag, "So youngest first."

He offered the bag to Harry who dispassionately stuck her hand in and pulled out the model of the Hungarian Horntail with a number 3 three on it. He then offered it to Fleur who pulled out a Norwegian Ridgeback and the first spot and then Krum who pulled out the last model. He would go second against the Chinese Fireball.

"Well then, there you have it. You have each chosen the dragons you will face." Bagman told them with a bright smile, way to happy for someone who was going to have to watch 3 school students face off against dragons. "Ms. Delacoeur. On the bell you will simply step out of this tent and make up way into the arena." When she nodded he left the tent.

It wasn't much later that bell sounded and she left. Harry forced herself to tune out the noise of the crowd and Bagman's commentary. Without being able to see what he was describing it didn't do her any good to listen. Harry waited until she heard that Fleur had the egg before reaching out and contacting Ginny. _How did she do?_ She asked her wife.

_Pretty good._ Ginny told her, _she was using some spell I've never seen to put the dragon in a trance. She got burned a little when it snorted fire in its sleep but she got the egg and the judges awarded her 29 points total. _Harry was relieved to know that Fleur did so well.

_What's Krum doing?_ She asked after a moment's silence.

_He hit the dragon in the eye with the conjunctivitis curse._ Ginny said sounding bored. _It worked but sent the dragon in a towering rage. It's smashed half the real eggs. _The redhead paused for a few minutes to watch before continuing, _He's got the egg, but he got scratched trying to get away. That should have cost him, but his headmaster gave him a 10 anyway. Still he's ahead with 31 points total. It's your turn next, my love. Be careful. _

_I will._ Harry assured her waiting for the bell to sound. When it did she pulled her wand and confidently made her way out of the tent. She could feel Ginny watching her intently, ready to jump in the moment things went back, rules be damned. She could also feel Orion in the stands with her wife watching and waiting.

The moment she entered the dragon on the far end of the enclosure stood protectively over her eggs and began to growl in warning. Harry ignored her as she made her way to the center of the area before stopping. Rising her wand, for show of course, she concentrated on gathering her phoenix fire to her, without flaming. She could hear the gasps from the crowd as she was slowly engulfed in flames, but she kept all her attention on the Dragon before her. At first it stopped growling, and then it studied Harry curiously.

Harry's next step was to force the flames away from her body and towards the Dragon and to make sure that the crowd thought that she was simply doing some kind of advanced spell she shaped the flames to take on the form of a Phoenix. There was a moment of stunned silence as the flames connected with the dragon before it simply sat down. First it bowed its head to Harry and then she laid down into what could only be classified as a submissive position. Releasing the flames she took a breath to steady herself, before walking straight up to the dragon. The Mother twitched slightly at her approach but didn't move from her place. It was clear that Harry was the more powerful of the two.

Harry smiled as she stood next to the Horntail and bent down to pick up the golden egg. "Thank you." She said quietly as she stood back up and began to make her way out of the arena, which still sat in stunned silence, but she hadn't taking more than a dozen steps before she heard Ginny calling out in alarm. Spinning around she raised her wand, but realized too late that the threat wasn't from the dragon; it was in the form of a powerful cutting hex.

She heard the crowd scream as the hex hit the dragon in the back and caused her to start roaring and thrashing about in pain and anger. Acting quickly Harry cast a powerful shield charm around the dragon's next of eggs so she wouldn't squash them in her anger and then before any of the dragon handlers could respond she had cast a single stunner and knocked the dragon out. The crowed watched in awed silence as she made her way, not out of the arena as they expected but instead up to the dragon. Inspecting the wound on the side she sheathed her wand and pocketed the egg before place both of her hands on the gash. Calling up all her power she poured it into healing the cut, before turning and making her way out of the arena.

The moment she stepped out she was surrounded by her friends and family. She didn't blink as Ginny launched herself into her wife's arms and held on tight. "Did anyone see where the spell came from?" She asked the other's as she concentrated on calming her wife.

She could hear the crowd finally start to respond and the cheering increase by leaps and bounds, but ignored them and Bagman's commentary as she focused on Neville. He shook his head, "It came from the area close to the judges table, but I couldn't see who cast it."

Harry nodded as she heard Bagman call for everyone's attention, "The judges are ready to announce their score for Lady Potter's performance." She watched as one by one the judges shot their score into the sky above their heads. Dumbledore, Fudge, and Madame Maxine all scored her a 10 where Karkaroff scored her a 5. She could here the crowed grumbling about the last score but she ignored it. She had survived and that was all that mattered.

Looking down at Ginny, the redhead finally pulled back. "Are you alright?" Harry asked quietly and the redhead nodded. Harry leaned down and kissed her deeply before pulling away. "Come on." She told her gently "Let's go celebrate with the school and then you and I can celebrate later." When Ginny nodded she raised her hand in the air and sent off several loud explosions to quite the widely cheering crowd.

It took several minutes and several more explosions before they were silent and once they were she cast a spell to make her voice carry to all of them. "On behalf of all of the champions I wish to thank you for your support. As Mistress of Hogwarts I invite all Students, teachers, and guest to a celebration in the Great Hall in honor of a job well done by **ALL** of the Champions."

There was another loud wave of cheers and Harry just smiled. Taking her wife's hand she turned to head back up to the castle but was stopped with Dumbledore stepped in their path.


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN!

**Chapter 31**

"What exactly do you think you are doing Ms. Potter?" The older man asked, the irritation in his was clear to all. None of the students and most of the teachers had ever heard him use such a tone and immediately silence fell as everyone waited to see what would happen. "You do not have the authority to give permission for a party."

Harry looked at the old man for a brief moment, not quite sure why he was pushing so soon and in such a public place. She felt Ginny squeeze her hand in reassurance. "Need I remind you of the conversation that took place after out last meeting?"

"I am the head master of this school and as such it is my call what activities the students may participate in, Ms. Potter." He told her with as much authority as he could.

"That is Lady Potter, Headmaster." She told him in a no nonsense tone. "Or Lady Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Hogwarts. You may take your pick but I will ask you to remember who I am. I am the guardian of this school and as such I have complete authority over it, the students, teachers, and the Headmaster."

"Is that a threat Ms…" Dumbledore started but at the power burning in Harry's eyes he corrected himself. He still had hopes of getting Harry on his side and he certainly didn't want to alienate the young woman any more. He also hadn't forgotten the sheer amount of power she had shown in the last few months. But on the other hand he didn't like the idea of the other students and teachers thinking that Harry had more power than him, even if she did. He paused for a moment and then started again, "I do not believe that a celebration is a good idea Lady Potter. That is not the kind of message we should send to our guests."

"Are you not the one who always preaches about international cooperation?" Ginny asked. "Are you not the one who is always pushing for our people to interact more with others outside of England?"

Harry looked over at her wife before looking around at the gathered group she could tell they were hanging on to her every word. "We have the chance to expand our horizons and learn about our guest, their country and their culture. We have a chance to make friends and celebrate those friendships. More than that we have a chance to celebrate the impressive abilities that our champions demonstrated this afternoon. So again I invite everyone to the Great Hall for a celebration."

Taking her wife's hand she stepped around the Headmaster and led the procession into the school where all the students, except some of the Slytherins and Dumstrang students, and teachers enjoyed a party late into the evening. Harry and Ginny stayed for a few hours until the redhead took her taller lover's hand and pulled her from the hall and up the stairs. Neither woman spoke as they slowly made their way up to their House Tower and into their room.

When they entered the bedroom Ginny let her hand go and smiled at her, "Wait here." She ordered before she moved into the bathroom, _And don't you dare remove a bit of your clothing._ She instructed through the closed door. Harry stood patiently by the fireplace in their bedroom. Waving her hand slightly she started a fire. She stood there watching the fire burn and crackle until she heard the sound of the bathroom door opening. She turned to see a vision in silk leaning against the door jam. Harry used the edge of the mantle to steady herself as she felt her knees go weak. "You take my breath away." She whispered.

Ginny's eyes held promises as she crooked her finger and beckoned Harry. Harry crossed the floor and met Ginny at the doorway. As she leaned in to kiss her lover, a finger held her back on her forehead. Surprised green eyes opened wide in question. Ginny smiled seductively at Harry as she removed her index finger from the tall woman's forehead and brought her other hand up to dangle a length of silk in front of her. "I'm running the show tonight." Ginny stated. "Turn around and close your eyes."

Harry grinned at the new game but quickly complied with Ginny's command. She turned her back to Ginny and bent down a bit so that the shorter woman's reach was easier. Once the blindfold was in place, Ginny took Harry's hand and led her across the room to their bed.

"Mmm, it smells good in here…" Harry commented. She was amazed that she hadn't realized the room was full of a different scent before.

"Shhh," Ginny ordered, "Your job is to be quiet and feel."

Harry nodded her understanding and allowed herself to relax. Harry felt fingers undo the buttons on her shirt; as each button was undone, she felt the lap of Ginny's tongue on her newly exposed skin. When all the buttons were undone, the shirt was slipped from her shoulders. Harry's abdominal muscles tensed in anticipation as she waited for Ginny's next move. After moments of feeling nothing but the room's warm air against her torso, Harry felt a lick run from her navel to just below her bra and then she felt a flow of air as Ginny blew against the moist trail. Harry's entire body shuddered at the sensation. Ginny's voice broke through Harry's haze, "Turn around."

Harry complied once again and soon felt the softness of Ginny's tongue as it ran from just above the waistband of her pants up her spine to stop at her bra strap. Again, Ginny blew a breath over the moist skin. Harry bit back the moan that threatened to escape when she felt Ginny's fingers undo her bra and felt Ginny's fingernails run down the length of her back. Again, Ginny's voice spoke, "Face me."

Harry turned so that she faced Ginny and felt her lover's small hands lower the straps of her bra down her arms to remove the undergarment. As the air hit her bare skin, Harry felt her nipples harden in anticipation and excitement. "Mmmm…" Ginny purred after she blew a puff of air over each nipple, "I see you're aching for some attention…but not yet." Harry couldn't hold back the moan of disappointment, and when she heard her lover's evil chuckle, she dropped her head back in frustration.

Harry felt Ginny undo the closure on her pants and she trembled as she felt the vibrations from the zipper being lowered. Ginny's low chuckle reached her ears just before she felt a gentle tug on the front of her pants that brought the inseam into contact with her already distended clit. "Getting a little excited there, love?" Ginny teased as she released the pressure on the pants and then lowered the garment down Harry's long legs. Harry doubled over at the short tease to her sensitized sex. '_You're killin' me here, baby_.' She thought and Ginny laughed softly again.

Harry felt Ginny's closeness just before she felt a breath blow through her panties to warm her pubic region. Her knees buckled, but she soon stood back up when she heard Ginny's stern voice, "Oh, no. Stand back up there lover. I'm nowhere near finished with you." Harry heard a deep inhalation and struggled to remain standing when she heard Ginny husk, "I can smell you. I can smell the musk of you. If I slid my fingers into your sex they'd come away dripping…. but not yet."

Ginny slipped the remaining scrap of fabric down Harry's legs and struggled with her own desires. Harry's pubic hair glistened with moisture, beckoning Ginny to taste. But Ginny wanted to prolong Harry's anticipation so she steeled herself and continued with her seduction.

"Hmmm," Ginny said, "I'm thirsty again. Don't move. I'll be back." Harry stood where she was; her body trembled with need as she heard Ginny's soft footfalls walk out of the room. As she waited for Ginny's return, Harry pressed her thighs together and moved her hips as she attempted to relieve some of the pressure in her groin.

"Ah ah ah," Ginny chastised as she re-entered the bedroom. "No cheating."

Ginny smiled as she slipped a small ice cube into her mouth and then took a sip of her warm tea. She moved to where Harry stood and carefully put her mouth over one of Harry's tender nipples. Harry jumped at the sensation of warm lips and liquid touching her nipple and then felt a shock as Ginny pressed the ice cube against her skin. The combination of warm and cold accompanied by steady suction sent Harry over the first cliff of climax.

"Did you just come?" Ginny asked in wonder.

Harry nodded; her body still trembled from the unexpected trip. "Merlin," Ginny sighed, "I am so going to enjoy this night…"

"Lay down on your stomach." Harry obeyed Ginny's direction and immediately noticed that their usual cotton sheets had been replaced with smooth, silk. She allowed her body to writhe on the sheets and enjoy the texture against her skin. "Mmm, you like the new sheets, huh?" Ginny asked. Harry nodded her agreement. "Quit wiggling and lay still, baby." Ginny husked.

Harry relaxed against the soft surface and waited for what would come next. She felt the bed dip as Ginny climbed onto it and after another moment, Harry gasped when she felt Ginny straddle her back side. Harry felt the moisture of Ginny's sex as it settled against her buttocks, she groaned deep in her throat as realized that Ginny intended to bring herself to orgasm as she thrust her hips against her. Harry felt the moisture pour from her own sex as she heard Ginny's deep, rapid breaths and her moan of fulfillment. Harry's hips moved in a silent plea to join her lover in orgasm but she quickly stopped when Ginny panted, "Don't you dare…" Harry grabbed handfuls of the sheets and stilled her hips in reaction to the implied threat.

Once Ginny had her breath back, she reached into the mug of warm water and removed the dark bottle of massage oil. She held the bottle above Harry and dripped a stream of the scented oil down the center of the long muscled back. Harry hummed sensuously as she felt the warm oil land on her skin. She groaned out loud when Ginny's small strong hands began to knead the muscles in her back. Harry thoroughly enjoyed having her back rubbed and relaxed into the special attention. Once Ginny felt the muscles beneath her hand relax she changed the pressure and intent of her massage to become a sensual act of foreplay. Her thumbs ran along Harry's side and brushed against the sides of her breasts, instead of focused pressure, her hands moved in long strokes down Harry's body. Each set of caresses moved lower and lower until Ginny was stroking Harry's buttocks. Ginny's hands each cupped a cheek and her thumbs fell into the crease between. Harry moaned long and low and she raised her hips in reaction to the intimate massage. Ginny smiled at her lover's reaction as she allowed the tip of one thumb to brush over Harry's anus. Harry immediately bent one leg up, to afford Ginny better access. "Like that, do you?" Ginny asked softly.

"Mmmmm" Harry moaned as she lifted her ass further into the air.

"I thought so…" Ginny smiled. "Turn over, lover."

Harry whimpered in protest. She had been thoroughly enjoying the intimate touches, but she did as Ginny commanded. "Don't worry, my love, I'll take care of you." Ginny assured her tall lover. Once Harry had rolled onto her back, Ginny reached up and removed the blindfold. Brown eyes gazed into Emerald green, "I love you," Ginny whispered. "Now get ready for the ride of your life."

Harry's body was already on overload. Every nerve synapse was firing and begging for fulfillment. Ginny was well aware of Harry's state of arousal and decided to give the woman some much-needed release. Ginny kept her eyes locked with Harry's as she slid her hand under the pillows to retrieve one of the items she had stashed earlier. Harry felt the movement of the pillow and wondered what Ginny was up to. Her question was answered in the next moment when she felt something being dragged over her shoulder, then around her neck to slide down the centerline of her body. She looked down and saw Ginny dragging the tip of one of their toys over her body, "ohhh Merlin." Harry gasped.

"God has nothing to do with this," Ginny murmured, "This is all me…loving you." Ginny moved down Harry's body until she was situated between her long legs. She slid the tip of the purple dildo through dark pubic hair and pressed it just enough to slide between Harry's nether lips. She slid the toy back and forth over Harry's distended clit and smiled at how high Harry's hips jumped at the contact. She slid the toy down further until the tip was just outside Harry's center. She swirled the toy around the entrance and teased the woman yet again. Finally, Ginny's desire to taste Harry's overflowing sex overrode her desire to tease and she leaned forward and took Harry into her mouth. As she sucked Harry's clit deep into her mouth, Ginny pressed the toy deep within her lover. While her tongue and teeth worked on the outside of Harry's sex, Ginny's hand plunged the toy in and out of her until she felt Harry's vaginal muscles grab and spasm and she heard her name screamed. Once the first major orgasm was accomplished, Ginny removed the toy from within Harry and slid three fingers into the warm, wet opening. Ginny curled her fingers up and felt the swollen, spongy area within Harry and knew her lover was primed and ready for more pleasure. Ginny moved up on the bed so that she could wrap one arm around Harry and hold her close while she plunged her free hand back into her lover's center. She looked into Harry's eyes as she made love to her, "I love being inside you, god, I love when you open up and my whole hand gets taken in…" Ginny's words were as forceful as her powerful thrusts and yet Harry felt cherished as she was cradled against Ginny's body. The words, the motions and the closeness brought Harry over another, higher crest and she finally collapsed and sobbed into Ginny's body, "I love you, I love you. God, the things you do to me…you make me feel wanton and cherished all at the same time."

"Drink this, you're going to need it." She said with a smirk. Harry took the water and downed it in one long swallow.

The rest of the night was spent with Ginny exploring every orifice of Harry's body. By the time morning came, Harry was indeed hoarse from screaming Ginny's name.

**AN: I made a few corrections and wanted to re post. I'm trying to work on the next chapter but I'm not having a lot of work. I have no idea where to take this next. It has grown a lot larger than I ever thought possible. **


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN!

**Chapter 32**

The next few weeks passed without incident. The school was still talking about the Champions display the first task, especially Fleur and Harry's performance. There was also much talk of the upcoming ball and the second task. Everywhere the girls turned there were people whispering as they passed, groups giggling about which boy or girl might asked them to the dance. No one had been stupid enough to even attempt to ask either Harry or Ginny to go with them. It seemed that most of the school had come to accept that the Girls were in fact legally married and those who still did not believe it were smart enough not to voice this opinions.

The night after the part Harry, Ginny, and the rest of their now large group, including Fleur, had met in Founders study in order to examine their eggs. As soon as it was opened Harry knew what she was hearing. She knew that it was Mermish, even if she couldn't understand the screeching sounds. She laughed as Ron and the twins were covering their ears and yelling for her to make the noise stop. She did as they requested and then looked over at Fleur. She didn't mind giving her the answer but thought she would give the part-veela an opportunity to figure it out herself. The older girl was deep in thought as she opened her egg, only to be confronted with the same sound. She studied it for a few minutes before shutting it and looking up at Harry and Ginny. The two girls were sharing a large chair by the fire.

"It sounds to me to be so form of language." She pondered as she watched Harry's face that wasn't giving anything away. "I can't understand it but I can make out some sort of pattern in the noise. The only language I know of that makes that type of sounds is Mermish, when it is spoken above water."

Harry smiled at her, "I thought the same thing." She placed her egg to the side. "I do not speak the language myself, but I do recognize what it sounds like."

"So in theory if we open the egg underwater we should be able to understand what is being said." Fleur spoke again.

Harry nodded, "Most likely. I do know that there if the clue is in Mermish that they must play some part in the next task. There is only one colony in the nearby area and that is in the black lake."

"It figures that they would think it was a good idea to send you into there," Ginny sighed. "They are not known to be the most accommodating to wizards."

"And they have a huge problem with Veela" Fleur said with a sigh. "What else is in the lake?" They could all hear the trepidation in her voice.

"The regular aquatic life." Ron said thoughtfully, "The giant squid, Grindylows, that type of thing."

"Great." Fleur said dejected, "Just great."

Harry knew what the other girl worried about. A lot of magical creatures had issues with other magical creatures. It was their natural instincts and both Grindylows and Mermaids had issues with Veelas. Even Fleur being part Veela could lead to issues for her if they indeed had to enter the lake. "Don't worry." She assured her new friend. "We will stick together through this next task if possible and if not we will come up with something else."

Fleur had simply nodded in thanks as they had changed the subject to something else.

Harry and Ginny woke up late the first day of the Christmas holidays. They had a few days to rest and relax before the ball was to take place. They took a few minutes to simply lay in each other's arms and enjoy to quite of their own private dorm before they were interrupted by Orion.

_We have a visitor in the common room._ The phoenix's voice came through their link.

_Who is it, Orion_? Ginny asked as she sat up and stretched. 

_Fawkes has come with a message from the Headmaster. _Orion's answer was simple as if he knew it would piss them off.

_Great._ Harry said as she got out of bed and began to get dressed for the day. _Did he happen to tell you what it said?_

_No. _Orion admitted, _it is a written message and the old man did not share with Fawkes before sending it._

_Alright, _Harry told their familiar, _We will be there shortly. _

When they finally reached the common room it was to find Fawkes Perched on the perch next to Orion with Hedwig beneath them sleeping soundly. There was a rolled up piece of parchment lying on the desk next to them. With a simple thought Ginny summoned the note to them and allowed it to unroll and hang in the air. It was short and simply stated.

_Harriett Potter and Ginevra Weasley are to report immediately to Headmaster Dumbledore's office._

Harry was seething and her power was surging out of her. Ginny would have been the same if she wasn't so busy trying to calm her wife down. "Who does he think he is to summon us in that way?" She gritted out through her clenched teeth.

"Calm down, my love." Ginny said soothingly as she placed a hand on her lover's cheek. "We will confront him about it and get an answer. It is time that he learns just who he is dealing with."

Harry looked into her wife's eyes and nodded in agreement. "How do you want to play this my love?"

"Well we could always play along with him and try and figure out what his game is." Ginny suggested and then after a moment her face broke into a smirk. "Or we could simply play it our away and explain to him how things are."

"Hrmmm…" Harry smiled as she leaned into her wife's gentle touch. "I like that idea. I say we but the meddling old man in his place once and for all."

Ginny didn't bother answering as she simply leaned in a kissed her lover deeply. Finally they broke apart and without a word they flamed back to their room. Dressing in their Phoenix Legion Battle gear they summoned their sword and knives and then again without a word they flamed directly into the headmaster's office.

Dumbledore had called a staff meeting and was currently only half listening to Snape talk about the potions ingredients that needed to be restocked into the potions labs. He was currently going over his plan to try and get Harry Potter under his control. He was determined to find out where the girl had been all these years and how she and her friends had become so well trained and powerful. He also hopped to regain some of his lost control of the school by having the other teachers present when he confronted the girl.

The old man jumped when Harry and Ginny entered in a rush of flames. He had his wand out pointing at them as he rose to his full height. Letting out all of his power he immediately went for intimidation. "How dare you enter my office unannounced?"

Harry just glared at him as she waved her hand "Sit down and shut up." She snapped at the old man and the all power Albus Dumbledore found that he had no choice but to comply. "What is the meaning of this?" Harry demanded as she tossed the letter to the man. Out of instinct he reached up and grabbed it from the air.

Looking at it briefly note now in his hand he tried to push his power out. "I summoned you to my office, Ms. Potter. You and Ms. Weasley have some explaining to do."

"That is Ladies Potter to you." Ginny reminded him sternly. "Or Ladies Hogwarts if you prefer."

"As I've tried to explain before." The headmaster said in what he clearing thought was a commanding voice, "It is not wise to publicize your status or titles. You are not old enough, wise enough, and not powerful enough to know how to handle them responsibly."

The rest of the teachers watch on in wonder as both Harry and Ginny's powers began to swirl and pulse around them. "And as we have explained, Headmaster Dumbledore, that is not your decision to make. My _Wife_ and I will handle things how _We_ see fit and you have no say in the matter." Harry said in a commanding tone. "You have done nothing to meddle in my life since the moment I stepped foot into the Great Hall. Trying to find out things that do not concern you and trying to control me and my friends for whatever plans you might have."

"Now Harriett." The old man tried again to push his power further, "it's for the wizarding communities greater good. You have a destiny that you cannot even begin to understand and are not yet old enough to be told about. But you will need my guidance when the time comes."

"You are an arrogant old fool." Ginny spat. "My wife and I have known of her so called destiny since we were 6 years old. We have known of the prophecy since we were then and we have been training to fulfill that destiny since we were old enough to hold a blade and a wand."

Dumbledore looked on in disbelief. "My wife is right." Harry said with a glare, "We know more about what is to come than you could ever hope to understand. We have been working to prepare for Voldemorts return while you sit behind a desk and plot and scheme how you can control me and my friends. You think you are the only able to understand what needs to be done. When in truth you do not have the nerve to do what will be required in the moths and possibly years to come."

"You sit here and summon us like we are some common student." Harry continued, "In front of all the schools staff. What exactly did you hope to accomplish?" The power continued to lace her words, "Did you think you would be able to get them to help you over power us? Did you perhaps believe that with their help you might be able to finally break into our minds and learn our secrets? You have been trying for years after all."

"What, surely you didn't think we were so weak that we would not feel your pathetic attempts." Ginny added when she saw surprise in the old man's eyes. "You are too confident in your power and abilities Headmaster."

She saw him open his mouth to argue and she cut him off. "Listen and listen well Headmaster because neither my wife nor I wish to have to repeat ourselves again. We are Ladies Harriett and Ginevra Potter. We are the heirs of the Founder and we are Ladies Hogwarts. We and we alone have control of this school and all the lies within and that includes your position so I would advise that you leave us alone and let us to our work."

"Your input and advice is neither wanted nor needed," Harry added. "And the next time that you feel the need to speak with us you will address us respectfully and summon us properly or you will be replaced. I can think of several members of your staff that could do your job just as well if not better."

Harry allowed her eyes to roam the room and lock eyes with the members of the staff and was pleased most showed nothing by respect towards her and her wife. "We might be students still." She said addressing them all but focusing on the Headmaster, "but it is only because we choose to remain as such. If we wished we could easily take our NEWTs and then take complete control of the school. Remember that the next time you decide that you wish to know things that do not concern you, Headmaster."

With those final warning words both of the Potters flamed from the room. "Well, Albus." Minerva said with disgust, "I warned you about continuing with your useless quest to control Harry and Ginny. My granddaughter and her friends have been and will continue to be beyond your control and understanding. I would advise that you focus on this school and them to do what they believe in necessary."

Dumbledore could only watch as the rest of his staff nodded in agreement with his Deputy Headmistress and wonder how once again his perfect plan had gone wrong.


End file.
